The Story Of Yuska Fudo and Kou Daigeshu
by Yuska Fudo
Summary: Yuska Fudo and Kou Daigeshu are fresh out of the academy and are awaiting to be assigned to squads a new adventure comes there way can they handle it.  there will be parings in this story promise you will love this fic
1. Chapter: 1 A New Begenning

**The Story of Yuska Fudo and Kou Daigeshu**

**Summery: Yuska Fudo and Kou Daigeshu are fresh out of the academy and are awaiting to be assigned to squads Kou decides to be wait before being assigned while Yuska was assigned third in command of squad 10. Gin Ichimaru Trained Kou and Toshiro Hitsugaya and Yoruichi trained Yuska new battles, new obstacles, and new enemys await the two soul reapers will they be able to overcome it. (this is going into the arrancar saga)**

**Chapter: 1 A New Beginning**

In the Rukon District Junrinan west Rukongai the sun would shine upon his black spiky hair he was wearing his black kimono and he would have his zanpakuto by his side his black eyes would be focused on the sky clearing his mind but to his surprise he would be interrupted by having a blade heading towards his head waiting for a connect but with his fast reflects he would quickly pull out his sword and block the sword coming towards him.

"I sensed you coming miles away Kou" he would say, a boy with solid black hair short and spiky at the ends and front he also wore a black kimono with his Zanpakuto on his side and his eyes were yellow with black rims Kou would look at his friend who had brought his sight back to the sky and smirk "I only let you sense that I was coming Yuska i didn't want to accidentally kill you" Yuska would smile at that comment.

"What are you doing here don't you know your scheduled to get assigned today your suppose to go see the head captain" Kou informed him Yuska was still focused on the sky "I know and I'll be there soon I just wanted to clear my mind" Yuska replied Kou was now trying to figure out what was going on in his head "clear your mind about what" Kou gave Yuska a curious look Yuska looked at Kou "Do you not remember this place Kou this is where me and you grew up at before we even became soul reapers it just feels different that we was once here trying to survive with barley any food to spare and now we're soul reapers and don't have to worry about starving but I feel bad for some of the kids that are here now I know what its like to live the way they do" Yuska said looking at his friend who smiled

'_When it comes to sympathy Yuska would have a lot of that_' Kou would chuckle at that thought Yuska would give him a confused look "did I say something funny" Kou would look a him and shake his head "no,no its nothing you said I was just laughing at something that just came into my mind" Yuska was really confused now he gave Kou another look "and what came to your mind" Yuska asked "You don't want to know" Kou simply replied Yuska looked away "Something tells me that your right I probably wouldn't want to know" Yuska said shaking his head.

"You know shes coming right" Kou would ask Yuska while looking to the sky "what gave it away the loud foot steps or the fact that her spiritual pressure is easy to detect " Yuska laughed Kou looked at I'm and laughed "all of the above" Kou would simply reply and as Yuska predicted there would be loud foot steps coming towards them. A girl with black long hair and hazel eyes approached them she a light skin color, she was wearing a black kimono her zanpakuto was attached to her side of her kimono she would be glaring at both of the soul reapers then her eyes targeted on one.

Yuska Fudo what do you think your doing you should have been at the head captains office bright and early" She would yell she was not in the best of moods Yuska would look at the girl "Sorry Miko i kind of got a little side tracked" He tried to make an excuse trying to stop her from yelling but she wasn't buying it and to prove it she grabbed him by his kimono and started to drag him "Lets go Yuska we have to hurry" Kou would watch and smile as this was kind of humors to him "hey watch where you pulling your going to stretch my clothes Miko" Yuska said trying to get out of her grasp "Lets go Yuska you have no time to complain about your clothes" she giggled Kou looked as they started to walk off "Tsk, sucks to be him right about now" Kou started to go his own hoping to get some training done.

(At the Head Captains Office)

"Head captain sir Yuska Fudo has just arrived" Soi Fon Informed as she walked into his office with her usual serious attitude "Send him in" Captain Yamamoto orderd Yuska walked in he walked to Yamamotos desk and bowed "Its nice to see you captain Yamamoto sir" Yuska greeted Yamamoto looked at him "You're late" he simply said he wanted to know what Yuskas excuse was going to be, "I'm sorry sir I wanted to visit my old home before I got here I know its no excuse and i sincerely apologize" Yuska kept his eyes on Yamamoto he had a lot of respect for him "I'll let it go seeing as its a special day for you are you ready to see which squad you got assigned to as third seat" Yamamoto asked Yuska smiled "Yes sir I'm very eager to find out" Yuska replied Yamamoto turned to Soi fon "Send him in Soi fon" Soi fon did as she was told she walked out of the office a momment later someone walked in Yuska turned around and smirked at who he saw and said "I should've known it was going to be you" the person Yuska saw had white spiky hair, teal color eyes , he wore a captains uniform, and he was shorter then Yuska but he was very mature for his height.

"So if your here then does that mean I'm going to squad 10" Yuska asked as he looked back at Yamamoto "Yes Yuska you will be working with Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya as third seat" Yamamoto paused for a second and continued "You and Hitsugaya work good together am i right from what i hear he use to train you correct" Yamamoto questioned "Yes sir" both Torshiro and Yuska replied "then it is official you are now free to go and congratulations on making it to third seat" Yamamoto said Yuska bowed once more "Thank you sir" and with that him and Toshiro walked out and was heading to the squad 10 barracks Soi Fon would look at Yamamoto "Sir there is one other person i would reccomend for captain in squad 3" Soi fon said Yamamoto gave her a curious eye "and who might that be Soi fon" Yamamoto asked as he kept his eye on her "Kou Daigeshu sir" She replied Yamamoto closed his eyes and thought for a moment "he was Gin Ichimarus student correct" Soi fon looked at him as he asked that question "Yes sir he was, Ichimaru trained him he is very skilled he has a lot of potential he could grow to surpass Ichimaru" She said Yamamoto cleard his throat and opened his eyes and looked forward "i will speak to the boy myself when i make my decision that is all Soi fon" Yamamoto closed his eyes as Soi fon bowed and left '_You made that boy strong Ichimaru if only you had not betrayed us, would you be able to see_' he thought to himself.

Now later that day Toshiro and Yuska were on they're way to the Toshiros office. "I knew it had to be you they was putting me with Captain Hitsugaya" Yuska smiled Toshiro looked at him and gave a smirk he knew Yuska had a lot of respect for him but he didt have to be that formal "You don't have to be so formal when we're not with the captains Yuska we're friends i don't mind" He said Yuska looked at him "well at least let me get use to calling you captain" Yuska laughed the two kept walking until a tall man with spiky black hair and a scar across his face stopped in front of them he had a little girl with pink hair on his back the little smiled when she seen Yuska and Toshiro

"Yu Yu and Shorty" The little girl yelled in joy Toshiro was mad now he hated it when someone called him short "Yachiru your shorter then me who are you calling short" Toshiro yelled Yuska grabbed his shoulder "relax captain shes only playing with you" Toshiro wasn't paying attention as he was still upset the tall man looked at Yuska and smiled "Yuska i hear you just became third seat of squad 10 we should celebrate with a little match how about it" the man drew his sword yuska looked at him with wide eyes backing up a few steps "um its tempting captain Kenpachi Zaraki but I think ill have to pass on that cause um me and captain Hitsugaya have to get to his office, right captain" Yuska was not trying to fight kenpachi "oh come on it'll be fun" Kenpachi insisted but Toshiro would intervene "Yuska lets go" Torshiro started to walk Yuska thought to himself '_Toshiro your a life saver'_ Yuska would follow Toshiro Yachiru would wave her hand "bye Yu Yu, bye shorty, see you later" she yelled Toshiro ignored it and kept walking.

When they got to the captains office they went inside to find Rangiku laying on the couch Toshiro looked rather annoyed "I hope by you laying there Rangiku that all of the paper work is done" he asked Yuska watched to see what she was going to say "well uh captian you see theres a very do explanation why its not done" she started "and what might that be" he added she paused to think "I can't really think of one right now" she finished by the look on toshiros face he wasn't tolerating it "RANGIKU"he yelled she put her hands up in defense "I'm sorry captain ill get right to it" she looked over at Yuska and smiled "Yuska i didn't see you there what are you doing here" she asked "He is now the third seat of squad 10" Toshiro said Rangiku looked excited but Yuska couldn't tell why she grabed his arm and pulled him to the couch. "So that means you can do the paper work for me" she said Yuska gave her shocked look "Rangiku don't throw your work on him" Toshiro sighed and looked at her fine I'll do it seeing as it will never get done if i don't Yuska looked at him "Captain let me at least help you with some of it" Toshiro looked at him with a simple look "again with the formalitys, but are you sure your ok with it" he stated Yuska laughed " I told you I at least got to get use to it and yeah we're a team I'll help anyway i can" Rangiku grinned when Yuska said that but Toshiro caught on to her "That doesn't mean you throw your work on him when you get lazy Rangiku" He was to smart for her and she knew it "Now captain what makes you think I would do something like that "Rangiku said innocently Toshiro gave her a yeah right look "because its you Rangiku" she gave him a sad face "awww captain now that's not fair" she whined Yuska smiled at the scene "well to bad" Toshiro yelled Yuska just looked on.

Meanwhile Kou decided to go to the Sokyokou Hill he had just finished training and now he was clearing his mind thinking about a lot '_Gin you left without even saying goodbye, i wanted to show you how strong I've gotten I wanted to show you that I've perfected everything you taught me and learned much more since then_' Kou thought to himself he sighed as he knew someone was behind him "Head Captain Yamamoto its very rare to see you out of your office is there something you wanted" Kou asked as he continued looking forward "I came here to speak with you Kou Daigeshu i'm not the one to beat around the bush so i'll get straight to the point you have been recommended for captain postion of squad 3" Yamamoto stated Kou still didn't turn to him he just simply said "Oh have I now" Yamamoto would continue "the people who reccomended you said that you were best suited for this squad seeing as you was a student of Gin Ichimaru you have grown alot and even though you just recently gotten out of the academy you have much potential and you've already perfected your Bankai" he finshed Kou thought for a second "I don't know, i mean me a captain seems like alot of work" Kou said he wasn't sure if squad 3 was the right squad for him.

"This is a great opportunity to surpass your teacher " Yamamoto started as Kou finally turned to look at him "you are a skilled one you and Yuska were top of your class in the Academy Soi fon and many others recommended you as captain for squad 3 they do believe that you have what it takes to take the squad that Ichimaru left behind and lead them down the right path" he finished Kou gave him a shocked look "Soi fon recommended me?" Kou stopped as he seen Yamamoto nod his head he looked away for a second and looked back "fine I'll do it " he said looking Yamamoto in the eyes "Good we will gather squad 3 tomorrow so you may be pronounced captain of they're squad" Yamamoto said as he turned to leave "Yes sir and thank you" Kou watched him leave he then turned his sights back to the Seireitei '_Captain huh, we'll see how this goes'_ he thought to himself.

Now back at the Squad 10 barracks Yuska was sitting on in the front on the steps he had finished helping Toshiro so now he was just relaxing he then saw Rangiku walking up to him with a girl he knew all to well. The girl had long blue hair, her eyes was blue, and she was light skinned chest was about the half the size of rangikus she looked at Yuska and smiled "Congrats Yus-Gay" the girl teased Yuska gave her a glare "don't call me that its "Yus-ka and that's third seat Yuska to you Manga" this made her laugh "whatever wheres little man" Manga said knowing Toshiro would get angry oh how she loved to push they're buttons "He had to go see the head captain he'll be back and you know he doesn't want you calling him that" Yuska informed her she giggled "so what you guys love me though" Yuska rolled his eyes I'm starting to wonder why she just glared at him while Rangiku laughed. The three of them talked until Toshiro finally came back "Captain how did it go" Rangiku asked he looked at her with his regular expression "we're scheduled to leave to the world of the living tomorrow" He replied Yuska looked up "Isn't that where Ichigo and the others live, Karakura Town am i right" Toshiro looked at him "Yes, me, you, Rangkiu, Renji, Miko, and Rukia are scheduled to leave tomorrow morning we'll be there for 2 months" he explained Yuska still was concerned "Why for 2 months" Yuska asked "because there have been hollows appearing more then usual the head captain believes that Aizen might have something to do with it" Toshiro replied there was something bugging Manga "Why wasn't i sent out" Toshiro looked at her and closed his eyes "Because you'll be having a new captain in your squad tomorrow" He said she looked at him with wide eyes "we have a new captain who is it" Manga really wanted to know Toshiro waited for a moment then spoke.

"Its Kou Daigeshu" Yuska eyes grew wide he couldnt believe what he just heard he didnt know what to think he was proud that his friend became captain but to squad 3 he knew the history between Kou and Gin Ichimaru all he can do was smile Toshiro noticed this "Hey the guys been working hard I'm sure hes up to the job even with everything's that happened I know he'll be alright" Toshiro and the others smiled happy that Yuska wasn't the type to get jealous of others achivements. "I just noticed something I know why your not jealous" Manga giggled Yuska looked at her with a curious look "and whys that" she looked at him and smiled "because a certain Purpled hair girl will be there" once she said this all eyes were on Yuska, Rangiku thought who it was for a second then figured it out "Aww Yuska you like Yoruichi that's so cute!" she squealed Yuska had wide eyes "Manga shut it its not like that" He yelled whiled blushing "Oh come on Yuska when are you going to let her know that you like her"Yuska had his head down trying to hide the blush on his face he stayed silent he knew it was true he was falling for Yoruichi but he didn't want to confess and get shot down. "Yuska will get the confidence to do it sooner or later just you wait" Rangiku said Manga smiled "I hope so they look so cute together" Yuska ignored her Toshiro just shook his head 'women they get so excited over little things" he thought to himslef. The 4 of them spoke and then headed they're separate ways to get some rest for the next day.

**The first chaprer is finished now its time for chapter 2 can't wait this story is exciting me lol please reveiw the next chapter will be longer ...**


	2. Chapter: 2 Confessing

**Well I'm glad the first chapter went well I'm ready for this next chapter this chapter is going to be good I promise well lets get to it then...**

**Chapter: 2 Confessing In The World Of The Living**

Yuska was sleeping peacefully nothing could disturb his slumber or at least that's what he thought "YUSKA WAKE UP!"Someone yelled Yuskas eyes shot open he saw the person that yelled and wasn't to happy to see them "MIKO WHAT THE HELL" He shouted "GET UP YUSKA NOW" "ITS ONLY 10" "IT DOESN'T MATTER" "YES IT DOES" "NO IT DOESN'T" all of a sudden a voice could be heard behind the two of them "why do you guys have to be this noisy in the morning". Toshiro groaned he was still half sleep "it wasn't me blame her she barged in unexpected while I was sleeping "Hold on Captain Hitsugaya what are you doing here". Toshiro looked at her like she was crazy "Uh I live here this is my house" he simply said she looked at Yuska confused "If this is the Captains house then Yuska what are you doing here" he looked at her with wide eyes "I live here" now she was confused "hold on so are you telling me that you and Captain Hitsugaya live together" she asked they both looked at her and said "Yes" she started to laugh at what came to her mind "So basically you both are an item, wow didn't know you two went that way" Yuska and Toshiro looked at each other with a shock look then turned back to her "ARE YOU ALWAYS THIS STUPID OR WAS YOU JUST BORN THAT WAY" Toshiro yelled "NO TOSHIRO STUPID IS NOT ENOUGH SHE'S BEYOND IT" Yuska added she would put her hands "guys I was only playing I know you guys ain't like that, sheesh can't you guys take a joke" she said the both of them just dropped it they knew she was playing but that's not the type of joke they wanted to hear "When me and Kou first became soul reapers Gin and Toshiro took us in until we could get our own house the house Kou lives in right now is Gins but Gins gone so you can call it Kous now" Yuska explained.

Miko nodded her head "I understand, hey me and Manga are roommates we share a house also and we're just friends so I understand" Toshiro nodded his head and Yuska got up hours went by they was all getting ready to go they all headed to the Senkaimon where a certain somebody was waiting for them "Kou what are you doing here ain't you suppose to be getting ready for the meeting with squad 3" Yuska asked Kou turned to look at him and smirked "yeah I just wanted see you before you left" Yuska smiled at his long time friend. Yuska walked up to him and held his hand out "Congratulations on making it to captain" Yuska said, Kou looked at him and then shook his hand "and congratulations to for making it to third seat" the two shook hands and with that Yuska and the others left Kou just watched as they left once they were out of sight he took his leave as well.

The group was now walking through the Senkaimon the tunnel was dark but they been through it so much didn't have a hard time walking through it once they were out they were found outside near a shop the sign said Uruhara shop on it The front door opened and a man with a green and white hat on came out he had bond hair and was holding a fan "Well I see you guys finally made it" He said everyone knew who he was it didn't take a genius to figure it out "Kisuke you knew we was coming?" Rukia asked he nodded his head Yuska was about to say something when he was interrupted by a high speed kick flying at him he ducked and jumped back before the attacker could rebound with another kick Yuska would smile knowing exactly who it was everyone was looking in awe as they didn't believe he could dodge a kick like that especially from the person who launched it "Its been awhile hasn't it Yoruichi how has my purple hair goddess been" Yuska smirked Yoruichi started to blush once she heard 'my' and 'goddess' Yuska would notice this and decided to tease her "am I seeing things or are you blushing" she looked at him and smiled "Shut up" she laughed.

Everyone was still watching this in awe on how these two knew each other so well "Aww that's so cute they're having a moment" Rangiku squealed this caused Yoruichi and Yuska to both look down and blush. Kisuke closed his fan and looked at the group "How about we go inside and settle down. They all went and side and sat in the living room they all sat around the table once they was in they're gigai's "So I take it Yamamoto told you about the hollows appearing more then usual" Kisuke asked Toshiro would nod his head "Yes we was sent here for two months to handle it" Kisuke smiled at them and said "Well seeing as nothings happening right now why don't you guys go and relax I'm pretty sure Ichigo is home seeing as its a Saturday, why don't you guys go see him" they all agreed and got ready to leave as they started to walk out Yoruichi grabbed Yuskas shoulder.

"Yuska how about me and you go take a walk and catch up" she requested, Yuska looked at her and smirked "do you really expect me to say no" Yuska looked at Toshiro and said "Captain I'm going to speak with Yoruichi is that ok" Yuska knew he was going to say yes but it was the respectful thing to do. Toshiro was about to answer when Miko cut in "do you even need to ask that question, seriously?" Toshiro looked at her with a glare and looked back "It's fine Yuska you don't have to ask" He smiled as he waved his hand in a go on motion. Yoruichi and Yuska walked tot he back of the shop and went to the underground Training field as the others made they're way to Ichigos house. Rangiku kept smiling and and Torshio noticed it "whats the smile for Rangiku" He asked she looked at him and giggled " You know something I don't even think I want to know" he said Miko shook her head "Those two just need to Confess and get it over with, how much longer will they make us wait" Renji shot a look at her "You're waiting for them to get together, why? "he asked she looked at him with a big smile "Because they are just so cute together you have Yoruichi The flash master and Yuska The Master of hand to hand combat not to mention his skills with his Zanpakuto is amazing" Renji gave her a confused look "OK the whole skilled with a zanpakuto thing ok that I believe but since when we he known as the master of hand to hand combat he just recently got out of the Academy" Miko huffed at his comment. "OK maybe the master part is a little over doing it but in the Academy Yuska was known as the best hand to hand combat fighter except for when he met Yoruichi and she put him to the ground" Miko laughed at the thought of Yoruichi Flooring him she thought it was hilarious. "Are you serious why did she floor him" Renji asked he kind of found it amusing. "well it happened one day at school she was a quest speaker for our class" Miko started to explain.

**(Flash Back)**

The class was in awe when Yoruichi walked in the class room she was wearing her regular clothes and regular hair style Yuska was shocked when he seen her she was beautiful couldn't keep his eyes off her "looks like Yuska is falling for this Yoruichi" Kou said and Miko nodded her head in agreement "You're I mean look at him he's got it bad and he just met her" she shook her head and laughed "well hey who knows he might get lucky and get her attention" Miko added Kou laughed "yeah, he might get lucky" Kou stretched the might out which made Miko giggle Yoruichi began to speak "Hello class my name is Yoruichi Shihouin some of you may know me as the flash master I have led the Stealth Force and fought many battles I am very skilled when it comes to fighting-" she was cut off by one of the students "You said that you were skilled in fighting Yuska Fudo here is one of the best hand to hand combat fighters I've seen so far would you be able to take him down with the skills you have" Yoruichi gave the boy a look "and just what do you mean by that" she asked the boy continued on "well I mean you're a girl it shouldn't be that hard for Yuska to take you down" The was really egging her on and also getting Yuska into something he didn't want to be apart of although Yuska didn't know what was going on because he was to deep in thought, Miko stood up "Now that's just a sexist comment Keto and really you're wrong it doesn't matter if you're a girl or a boy it depends on your skill and will to fight" she said but Kou stood up and spoke also "I have an idea why don't Yuska go one on one with Yoruichi and she can prove it to us first hand that it doesn't matter I already know the out come of the battle but we should see it for ourselves besides she looks young so I can bet that shes still in her prime" Kou didn't really care what the reason of the problem was he just wanted to see Yoruichi in action.

"Fine then which one of you is Yuska" she loooked around everyone pointed directly at Yuska he was still in deep thought, she looked at him '_so this is him aye, lets see what he's got_' she thought to herself, she called out to him "Yuska I challenge you to a quick sparring match" This woke him right up "Wait what" is all he can really say before he was dragged out to the Training field Yoruichi was about twenty steps away from him Yuska was nervous he knew his fate was sealed seeing as he was going one on on with a pro "aren't you going to draw your zanpakuto" she asked Yuska smiled "absolutely not I could never draw my sword to a lady, a beautiful one at that" he said, she giggled and gave him a smirk "You're sweet now lets see what you got" Yuska would try to keep his cool through this match the last thing he heard yoruichi say was "Here I come" Yoruichi flashed stepped behind him about two feet away she gave him a swift kick to the back of his head he fell to the ground feeling the pain he staggered trying to get up when he finally got back tohis feet Yoruichi was on the move again she flashed step right in front of him this type she send a quick jab towards him but Yuska dodged it he would send a kick towards her she caught his right leg with her right arm he then tried kicking her with his left leg but she caught that to now he was upside down she had both of his legs he pushed off the ground with his hands then came down forward with force making her body do a front flip she landed on her feet and turned around Yuska was right in front of her getting ready to send a hard punch to her but stopped himself. He couldn't bring himself to hit her she took that advantage and swept his leg with hers which had him off his feet and punched him to the ground. Yuska got up shaking off the pain she walked over to him and looked at him "They're right you do got some skill all though you did hold your punches back there" Yuska blushed at the thought, Yoruichi smiled. "I would like to train you, with the right training you could be one hell of a fighter what do you think you think you can handle it?" she asked he smiled "Yeah I think I can handle it" he replied as everyone watch on.

**(End Of Flash Back)**

"And ever since then Yuska and Yoruichi been hanging out together she's actually grown fond of him Kukaku said that she knows when Yoruichi is in to somebody and Yuska is that somebody she's into as of right now" Miko said, Renji was shocked "I would have never guessed that Yoruichi would be interested in Yuska" Renji chuckled Miko glared at him "What are you trying to say Renji, that no one would be interested in my little Yu Yu" he put on an nervous smile "No I didn't mean it like that I just never thought that she...I'm just going to shut up now" Miko smiled at him "Smart move" she said he just laughed it off.

Now with Yuska and Yoruichi they were down in the training field the training field was underground under Kisukes shop huge rocks was all around the field it was a good place to get some training in. They had just finished up a little sparring match Yoruichi looked at him and gave him a proud smile "You've gotten stronger I like what I see" she said Yuska smirked at her "I like what I see too" this made her blush because she knew what he meant she looked down trying to hide it he wasn't going to let her "There's no reason to hide it Yoruichi I know your blushing" she shook it off "Yuska you don't want to talk about blushing the first time we met I had you day dreaming I can do things that you wouldn't have the courage to do or better yet you wouldn't have the guts to do" she loved teasing him it seemed like pushing Yuskas buttons was something everyone liked to do but with Yoruichi it was different she could do things that would have Yuska blushing for days and she was going to test it besides there was something she needed to find out. "I have the guts to do anything Yoruichi" Yuska said Yoruichi smiled and walked up to him "oh you do huh, then kiss me right here right now" Yuska looked at her wide eyed "Kiss you?" he asked she nodded her head waiting to see if he'd go through with it Yuska sighed and then slowly walked towards her they're faces we're inches away from each other "close your eyes" Yuska said he was still kinda nervous "OK" Yoruichi closed her eyes Yuska started to move his face forward slowly getting closer and closer his lips were about a centimeter away from hers he then pulled back.

"Um shouldn't you save this kind of stuff for the people you really like" He started but she opened her eyes and cut him off. " Oh I see ...I'm not good enough for you is that it" Yuska looked at her for a moment and then yelled "Yoruichi that's not what I meant!" she looked at him letting him finish what he had to say "I just mean if you don't mind then I don't mind you know what I mean" she put a finger to his lips and smiled "Yuska who said that I would mind if you kiss me" he was going to say something but she kept her finger on his lips "and who said that I didn't really like you" Yuska looked at her he was speechless that the girl that he truly liked was confessing to him "Yoruichi... I-" He was cut off again by her "shhhh... Yuska don't tell me how you feel just show me" Yuska was going to ask how was he going to be able to do that when a thought popped into his mind he leaned forward slowly his lips touched hers she let his tongue enter her mouth his tongue was dominating for only a few seconds now it was Yoruichi who was starting to dominate but Yuska wouldn't let up the kiss was passionate Yoruichi would put her arms around his neck still locked in the kiss they finally pulled apart to catch air and stared into each others eyes "Does this mean that you want to be with me" He asked, she rolled her eyes and smiled. "What do you think Yuska" Yuska thought about it for a second she put her hands on her hips and gave him a look. "Do you seriously have to think about it Yuska" he smiled as he knew the answer "No I just wanted to see what you would say" she giggled as he pulled her into another kiss they cherished the moment of finally being together.

"Well I see you two are finally together" A voice came from behind them they looked back to see Kisuke looking at them Yoruichi didn't even know he was there "Kisuke how long have you been there" she asked he looked at them and put his hand at his face to cover his mouth. "Right around the time you two started making love faces" he said Yuska would shake his head and laugh as Yoruichi got up to chase Kisuke. He couldn't really get upset with Kisuke for spying on them he was just happy to know that Yoruichi was his.

Now at Ichigos house Ichigo was laying in his bed with no clue of what he was going to do today he thought that maybe he'd might go see what Orihime, Chad, and Uryu was doing he sat up for a second only to have stuffed animal flying at him the stuffed animal looked like a lion "ICHIGO!" the stuffed animal yelled as he lunged at Ichigo but he was caught in mid air "what's your problem Kon why you jumping at me like that" Ichigo said scratching his orange hair he had his usual frown on his face. "I'm sick of being cooped in here I liked it when I had your body I would be stalking girls and running around ah those were the days I-" he was cut off when Ichigo squeezed him "Is that why everywhere I go everybody's been giving me dirty looks?" Ichigos was pissed "I want Rukia to come back I was in heaven when she was here" as on cue when he said that Rukia was coming through the window. "Am I seeing things could it be?" Kon dragged out his words when he realized he wasn't hallucinating he jumped towards her "RUKIA MY DARL-" he was cut off when Rukia slapped him he started to twitch on the floor "That;s my Rukia" He groaned the others came in right after her Ichigo looked at them like they were crazy "Haven't you heard of a door" he said Renji looked at him and smirked "well we're inside now so deal with it" this made Ichigo glare at him they sat around his room and explained why they showed up. "You said Yuska came with you right well where is he" Ichigo asked, Toshiro closed his eyes "he's with Yoruichi right now" he replied, Ichigo was going to ask why but thought it best to just let it be.

"So where will you guys be staying" Ichigo asked, Rukia smiled "Orihime, Chad, and Uryu got us two apartments with two rooms each" Ichigo eyes were wide in disbelief "are you telling me Orihime and the others knew you were coming but I didn't yeah I feel left out" he said Rukia smirked at him "well Miko and Renji will be in one apartment and Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya, and Yuska will be staying in the other apartment although I'm pretty sure Yoruichi is going to go with them" Ichigo shook his head he knew why Yoruichi would go stay at the apartment. He was laughing at the thought and then stopped when he realized something "Hold on what about you" He had a good idea where she was trying to stay and he was right as she was opening his closet he wasn't having it. "So you think you're going to be living in my closet no way!" he yelled she gave him a playful sad look "Ichigo why you being so stingy I'm only staying here cause living in the same house with Miko and Renji is hell" she wined Miko knew Rukia was use to staying in Ichigo house so she didn't mind the comment instead she laughed "What about my family how are you going to explain it to them" Rukia grinned "don't worry about them I got that covered "Ichigo just sighed and looked at Toshiro "can't ever win when it comes to girls am I right Toshiro" Toshiro gave him an annoyed look "that's captain Hitsugaya to you" Ichigo gave him an confused look "When do I ever call you captain" Toshiro just let it go he really didn't want to argue about it.

Later that day everyone decided to go to their houses to settle in they was all standing outside Ichigos front door "we'll we're going to get going we'll see you guys later" Renji said but before he could leave two figures appeared in front of him "Yuska, Yoruichi its about time you guys showed up" Miko smirked Yuska closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head, he had Yoruichi holding his arm which made him have a nervous smile on, every one noticed this and grinned "Sorry about that guys we kind of lost track of time" Yuska opened his eyes and l looked at everyone who was grinning at him "Sure you did Yuska, so Yoruichi by the way you're holding Yu Yus arm that must mean he maned up and told you am I right?" Miko asked, Yoruichi laughed and nodded her head. "It's about time I was wondering how long you was going to keep her waiting" Yuska looked at her and rolled his eyes "I was going to tell her sooner or later" Miko just giggled "sure you was if I had to guess she probably found a way to make you tell her" Yuska ignored her while Rangiku squealed "aww that's so cute, am I right Rukia" Rukia was still grinning "yeah your right" Toshiro, Renji, and Ichigo Just smiled happy that they're friend found someone to be with him Yuska looked at them all and laughed "um guys are we going to stand here and talk about me and Yoruichi all day or are we going to head home" Yoruichi laughed at his comment. Miko raised her eyebrow and grinned "not a bad idea we should just stand here and talk about you two all day " Yuska gave her an annoyed look but let it go.

Everyone said they're good byes and headed to they're homes. Yuska, Toshiro, Rangiku, and Yoruichi we're walking and talking Rangiku let the two boys walk up ahead so she could have a little girl talk with Yoruichi. "So how does it feel to finally be with him" Rangiku asked Yoruichi smiled when she thought about it she was very happy that it finally happened. "It feels amazing I don't think I ever felt this way about anyone before I've had y share of relationships but with Yuska he just me makes me feel so,...so" she was trying to find the right word but Rangiku beat her to it "So right" she said, Yoruichi nodded "That and much more" she added, Rangiku gave her a warm smile "I'm so happy for you" Yoruichi smiled and looked at Toshiro who seemed to be having a conversation with Yuska. "So when are you going to going to settle down with him" she asked, Rangiku looked at her "With who the captain I don't know I mean he has been there for me ever since Gin left and I do like him but I just don't know if he feels that same" Yoruichi smiled at her "If I didn't know Toshiro I would say the guy is to short for you but when you get to know him he's very mature for someone his size maybe you should talk to him" Yoruichi suggested, Rangiku looked at her "I will when the time is right" she said they continued to talk while Yuska and Toshiro was also having a conversation. "I'm just glad that I finally let her know its been about , I'll say-" Yuska started but Toshiro finished it for him "Three years" Yuska laughed and looked forward "Yeah, but anyway enough about us what about you and Rangiku" Toshiro looked at him looked away.

"What do you mean what about us" Yuska knew he was playing dumb but he wasn't letting him get off that easy. "You know what I mean Toshiro you like her don't you" Yuska asked Toshiro face turned a little red but he wouldn't let Yuska see that "Maybe" is all Toshiro would give him, surprisingly enough it was enough to give Yuska the info he needed. Once they got to the house they unpacked and settled in. The house had two bedrooms, the bedrooms had one bed with a TV and dressers both rooms had master bathrooms. There was a TV in the living room, there was two single couches and one family couch in the middle there was another bathroom connected to the living room.

"Those guys got us a good house wouldn't you say Yoruichi" Rangiku said Yoruichi nodded her head in agreement. Yuska looked around and looked at Toshiro "So I guess I'll be sharing room with Yoruichi and you share a room with Rangiku" Toshiro nodded his head, and with that they went into they're rooms and unpacked. Rangiku plopped down on the bed sighing "This bed feels so good can't wait to sleep in it" Toshiro looked at her and looked away "It's just a bed Rangiku" she looked at him and playfully pouted "awww captain don't take the fun out of it" he gave her a small smile which got him a smile back "So Rukia said we'd be attending school while we're here right" She asked he nodded and shook his head "I really don't want to but I guess it's better then doing nothing" he said she laughed and continued to put her clothes away. Now with Yuska and Yoruichi they was putting away they're clothes Yuska couldn't keep his eyes of Yoruichi she had her hair in her usual ponytail that he just couldn't get enough of. Yoruichi knew he was watching and smiled she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck looking into his eyes "Whats with all the staring today huh?" she teased he laughed Yuska decided to play along. "Well for some reason I can't keep my eyes off this beautiful women" this made her smile even more she leaned in and kissed him he kissed her back enjoying the moment.

Now with Renji and Miko they went inside the house they're house was almost the same as Toshiro and Yuskas house but they didn't have master bathrooms just one bathroom that connect to the living room. Miko looked at Renji "Nice house huh?" she asked Renji nodded his head "yeah its fine" he replied, Miko gave him a curious look "Is something wrong?" he shook his head "No I'm fine why you ask that" she walked up to him close enough to where they was face to face "Because you don't seem happy are you ok with staying here with me" she didn't want to be a burden on him. "Yeah I don't mind staying here with you Miko don't worry there's nothing wrong I'm just a little tired that's all" she smiled at him this was a good time to tease him "I think I know what will wake you up" he would look at her as she slowly walked to him and whispered in his ear slowley "Renji...Get...un...dressed" This made Renji face turn the same color as his hair and he started breathing heavy she laughed when she seen what was happening "Renji I was only kidding relax" He gave her a glare, its true Renji did have some feelings for Miko but he would never tell her that or at least not at that moment she started to walk into the living room and stopped and turned back to look at him "or maybe I'm not kidding" she walked out the room giggling as Renji just shook his head and continued to unpack his clothes.

At Ichigos house Rukia was putting her plan in action "So you see I have no where to go but I understand if you have no room for me' Rukia had a handkerchief in her hand pretending to be crying Ichigo didn't think they was going to buy it but Ichigos father Isshin certainly did he grabbed her hands "You can stay here as long as you want Rukia" he then ran to a picture of his wife on the wall "Oh honey we finally have a third daughter its a happy day for us oh happy day" Ichigo elbowed him in his jaw "Crazy old man" Ichigo shook head in shame.

"We don't mind you staying Rukia you can use my room" Yuzu said Rukia smiled and hugged her "Thank you so much all of you" Kain shook her head and smiled "don't mention it Rukia" Rukia gave her a warm smile . After that was settled Ichigo and Rukia talked in his room "I can't believe they bought that" he said she smirked at him "are you saying you didn't want them to say yes" he looked at her with his usual frown "I didn't say that Rukia" Rukia looked away "well at least it's all straightened out, now I don't have to hide" Ichigo shook his head _'what a week this is going to be_' he thought to himself.

**Well that's chapter 2 I'm already liking the whole Yuska/Yoruichi Pairing there will be more pairings but I'm not giving them away you'll just have to keep reading to find out please review and I hope you liked this chapter**


	3. Chapter: 3 I Am Your Captain

**Well its time for the next chapter this is getting better and better if I do say so myself well I really don't feel like talking so lets get to to this story**

**Chapter: 3 I Am Your Captain **

Back in the Soul Society when Yuska took his leave Kou was on his way to the head captains office once he got there Soi Fon and the head captian was waiting for him "Kou Daigeshu the time has now come you will be squad 3s captain" Yamamoto said wit his usual tone of voice Kou nodded his head. "Head Captain sir I will bring Kou to Squad 3s barracks and introduce him" Yamamoto nodded his head "very well Soi Fon" and with that they was on their way to Squad 3s barracks. While they was walking Kou seemed to have something on is mind which was very rare and Soi Fon noticed it. "Captain Daigeshu is something wrong?" she asked, he would continued to look forward "Soi Fon you were one of the people that recommended me am I right" the question shocked her she didn't think he would find that out "yes I was" she said and she knew what his next question was going to be "Soi Fon I known you for some time now I know you aren't the type to just go and recommend people or better yet care about anyone else besides Lady Yoruichi you mind telling me what made you recommended me" he asked, the words hit her even though some of it was true but she was going to be honest with him.

"You're right maybe I ain't the type to care about others that ain't important to me but you have the skills and you have what it takes to lead this squad and what I'm about to say I pretty much don't say this to anybody but I have believe in you captain I believe that you will lead this squad down the right path" This caught Kou off guard he wasn't expecting this from Soi Fon "I see" is all he said she couldn't help but smirk at that comment "not a care in the world Kou you'll never change" he had closed his eyes and smiled similar to what his teacher Gin usually does "Your the one to talk Soi Fon" she looked forward still smirking "Shut up" she replied. Meanwhile at the Squad 3 barracks Manga and lieutenant Kira Izuru was with the rest of the squad waiting for the new captain.

"I still can't believe it Kou is going to be our new captain never in my life did I think I'd be taking orders from him" Manga said, Izuru looked at her "Well he was Gins student so choosing him to lead the squad gin left is a no brainer" Izuru said Manga had a worried look on her face "what if he tries to follow Gins foot steps" Izuru grabbed her hand "Manga, Kou isn't like that if anything he would be trying to surpass Gin not follow him and I'm pretty sure the head captain wouldn't have made him captain if he was going to do something like that just calm down Manga" He looked her in her eyes and she looked him in his, she then smiled.

"Are you always this sweet because I never seen this side of you before" he noticed what he was doing and took his hand off her and scratched laughed in nervousness "I'm sorry about that Manga I didn't mean to-" she cut him off "Why are you apologizing I don't mind that you grabbed my hand" she smiled and he smiled also he was going to say something but Soi Fon had entered the barracks "Attention squad 3 I am Captain Soi Fon of squad 2 I am here to introduce to you, your new captain Kou Daigeshu" Soi Fon announced everyone waited to see what he had to say. Kou walked into the room he looked around the room and seen that all eyes were on him everyone was waiting to hear him speak. "As you already know I am Kou Daigeshu and I am your new Captain now I know you all know of me as Gin Ichimarus student, yes Gin was my teacher at one point but as we all know Gin has left and betrayed us but it's time to move on, I was chosen to lead this squad down the right path and that's what I'm going to do if you have any questions you can ask them now" A squad member stepped forward and asked a question "so say for example Gin attacked the Seireitei would you fight him or kill him if needed" everyone wanted to know the answer to that question. "I-" Kou started but was cut off by an explosion sound.

"What the heck was that" Manga said she grabbed onto Izurus arm he looked at her "I don't know Manga but it can't be good" everyone started panic except for Kou and Soi Fon. Kou felt a spiritual pressure it was one he knew all to well '_So you decide to show up at the Seireitei huh, looks like I have no choice_' he thought to himself. "Soi Fon go to your barracks and prepare your squad" she nodded her head and flashed stepped out of squad 3s barracks he turned to his squad and looked at them all "Everyone get ready we're going into battle" He ordered he knew that this battle was going to be tough because of the opponent he was about to fight.

Back at the head captains office Yamamoto was already aware of what was going on Captain Shunsui and Captain Ukitake discussing the issue with him "Head captain sir its him I'm certain of it" Ukitake said Yamamoto nodded his head "Yes it is but I don't want you to go and launch an attack just yet, I know that the new captain of squad 3 is on his way to confront him as we speak this we show us if he is truly capable of leading that squad, this will be his test" the two captains nodded their heads and obeyed his orders.

Meanwhile squad 3 made their way to the Sokyokou Hill where Momo and her squad laying on the ground. Manga couldn't believe here eyes as she ran to Momos aid Momo tried to get up but Manga stopped her "Momo hang on I'm going to heal you" she started to heal her until she seen a figure 20 steps away from her when she seen who it was she started to shake her eyes widened for once in her life she was truly afraid, Izuru saw what she saw he was also shocked he never thought this day would actually come Kou stepped forward in front of Manga he had a serious look on his face it kind of caught her off guard shes known Kou for awhile but shes never seen that look in his eyes before Kou did not take his eyes off the figure the person he saw had silver greyish color hair he had his eyes closed, while showing off his usual smile and he was wearing a white long coat Kou knew exactly who it was. The man turned his head to face Kou "It's been awhile hasn't it" The man said Kou just kept his eyes on the man. "Yes it has, Gin Ichimaru" Izuru could only look on in shock he didn't know what to do "Izuru" Kou called Izuru snapped out of it "Yes captain" these words made Gin raise an eyebrow. "I want you to guard Manga and the others with your life" he ordered Izuru looked at Kou for a second and did as he was told.

"So you made it to captain position and to squad 3 nonetheless I taught you well" Gin said, the comment made Kou smirk "yes you did teach me a lot of things but since you left I been training on my own hoping that one day I would surpass you" Gin would listen to Kou for this was amusing to him "day after day people keep calling me the boy that Gin trained or Gins student, I am my own person, I am the captain of squad 3 a lot of people don't think I will be able to fight to protect this world..I'll prove them wrong" He said as he grabbed the grip on his sword Manga and Izuru were lost for words they didn't think Kou would be able to actually go through with the battle but there he was standing up to Gin face to face. Kou Unsheathed his sword in a swift motion "Poison To Death, DesumeJara" his zanpakuto had pointy ends sticking out left and right of the tip, the middle, and the bottom of the swords blade "It's been awhile since I seen that zanpakuto the sword known as the poison blade I know all about it how its power If you were to hit me 3 times my body would be injected with a deadly poison that eats away at your body till there's nothing left in a matter of minutes" Gin Explained Kou smirked as there was one thing Gin hadn't seen yet, But before he could make a move Gin spoke up.

"I hope you don't think you'll be able to beat me with that zanpakuto, you haven't forgotten about my zanpakuto have you" Kou smirked he surly didn't forget about that, Gin reached for his zanpakuto he slowly started to pull it out. "I haven't forgotten about it I know all about your zanpakuto as well" Gin finished unsheathing his sword he held it with both hands pointing the blade towards Kou, Kou knew what was coming he quickly turned his head "Get back all of you now" he yelled but Gin wasn't about to wait for them to move back.

"Shoot'em To Death, Shinso" a bright white light engulfed the blade it then extended to a long range it was coming straight for Kou he used his sword to stop the light in its tracks but he getting pushed back from the incredible force he was trying his best to hold his ground not wanting to fall back the blade stopped pushing and the white light faded to show that the blade on Gins sword had extended out far. "So you were able to block it I see" Gin said Kou just grinned "don't underestimate me because it can cost you your life later" Kou mocked this made Gin chuckle. "You kill me, let's not get ahead of ourselves now" Kous smirk grew wider but before he could make a move 3 figures appeared in front of him "Captain Shunsui, Captain Ukitake, Captain Soi Fon why are you guys here" Kou asked Ukitake looked at him and smiled "It seems we can trust you we would've been here from the start but the head captain wanted to see if you would be able to bring yourself to fight Gin and seems you was able to do that" Kou just kept looking forward "I am the captain of squad 3 I have to protect them no matter who the enemy is and besides" Ukitake waited to hear what he was going to say next "Gin left this squad without a care in the world and it struck a deep hole into this squad but I won't do the same" Kou finished Soi Fon and Shunsui smiled "Well that's good to hear captain" she said Gin started to laugh again.

"Well if it isn't Captain Ukitake to see that you're still alive is amazing enough" Ukitake just smirked "I have life left in me I don't plan on dieing just yet" Gin started to sheath his sword Shunsui knew what that meant.

"Do you plan on leaving" Shunsui asked although he pretty much knew the answer. "I've seen all that I needed to see" a black rift opened in the sky and Gin jumped into it and turned his head to look at Kou "congratulations on making it to captains position just make sure not to let your guard down" Kou smirked "oh you don't have to worry about me, I never let my guard down" Gin just gave him a smile and walked deeper into the portal. Kou watached as the rift started to close up he was thinking of chasing Gin and finishing their battle but he knew it wasn't the right time to do that. Once the portal fully closed up Shunsui walked towards Kou "You ok captain" he asked Kou sheathed his sword "Of course" he said with his usual harsh tone Shunsui just laughed and looked at Manga and Momo she had finally healed Momo enough to where she could finally stand "Momo how are you doing" she gave him a weak smile "I'm doing ok a little banged up but I'll survive" Shunsui nodded his head and looked at Manga "good work on healing her Manga" Manga smiled "Thank you Captain Shunsui" while they was talking Izuru walked over to Kou who was looking in the opposite direction of everyone else like always. "Thank you captain Daigeshu" Izuru said Kou was still looking else where but heard him "why are you thanking me" he asked. "Because you didn't back down when Gin appeared it's true a lot of us was worried about the situation but seeing what happened just know we see that we can trust " Izuru looked at his captain his face was serious and his words were truthful. "I'm glad to hear it but remember the world is full of surprises don't let your guard down for anyone no matter how much you trust them, I meant what I said to Gin I will protect this squad but I will not let my guard down for anyone" Izuru listened to his words and nodded his head he understood completely "I understand captain" Kou finally looked at him but still had his regular frown on "you did good protecting your comrades Izuru" Izuru smiled "Thank you captain" Kou then turned back to where he was looking.

Later that day the squad was dismissed to relax for the rest of the day Kou was in his captains office writing the report. He knew that someone was standing at his door he smirked to himself "Soi Fon I know you're there, why don''t you just come in" the door opened and like he said it was Soi Fon she walked to his desk and to her surprise he was really doing the report. "I came to check on you I wanted to make sure you was doing ok from earlier today" he continued to do his work but answered "Of couse I'm doing ok you have no need to worry"

Soi Fon looked at him and nodded "ok Kou sorry to disturb you" she started to walk out which made him look up at her for some reason he couldn't figure out what was wrong with her she was acting like her usual self.

Soi fon had walked out the room and closed the door. She had her head was down thinking to herself, could she be falling for him she even knew this wasn't like her but she couldn't deny it she was actually fond of him but she didn't know how to explain it to him "I can't help but worry about you, that's how its always been"

she whispered to herself she then walked off letting him finish his reports.

Meanwhile Manga and Izuru decided to go to Kenenyo Bar & Grill to grab a bite to eat having their own conversation. "I'm still a little shocked that Kou really fought Gin I truly didn't think he would " Manga said as she took a bite of her food Izuru chuckled "we all didn't think he would but he did and that's all that matters" she nodded her head "You're right but he's still the cold as always" he smiled at her "that's how he always is it's what makes him Kou" she agreed with him on that one "Yeah you're right, but sometimes he would give me the Gin look" this made him burst into laughter "and what in the world is the Gin look" she then took a sip of her drink. "you know the Gin look, when he has his eyes closed and has that big smile on" she tried to imitate Gins face Izuru could not contain his laughter he was holding his gut "Manga you're to much" Manga then looked at him and smirked "Yeah to much for you" he shook his head at the comment "Oh you don't think so" he shook his head again at her she just giggled "ok we'll just have to find out then" he put his drink down and gave her a confused look "and how are we going to do that" she just shook her head "You'll find out eventually" she said as they continued to eat.

Now deep in Hueco Mundo Gin had just returned he entered a large room. The room had a huge white throne in the center and a table large enough to fit 10 people on the far right. A man was sitting in the throne waiting for Gin to return. The man had brown hair he had on strand of it hanging down his face he was wearing a white kimono just like Gin. "Did you have fun on your little trip Gin" the man spoke Gin had his usual smile on

"yes Captain Aizen it was quite amusing" Aizen had a smirk on his face "and what about your former student I'm sure you seen him while you was there" Aizen knew what the answer was going to be but he asked anyway.

"Yes I did see he's gotten a lot stronger since the last time I seen him he's been made captain of squad 3" Gin explained, Aizen chuckled "how interesting they made him captain of the same squad his teacher left" Gin nodded, Azien had a grin on his face "we're almost ready to set our plan in motion, in three days I will send a few people to Karakura Town" Gin raised his eyebrow "Isn't that where the substitute soul reaper lives" Aizen nodded his head "but as of right now he is not alone there's a few people I want to put to the test" Gin nodded his head knowing what he was after.

Back in the Seireitei in the Head captains office he was having an important discussion with Shunsui and Ukitake. "I am very certain that, that is what Aizen is up to" Yamamoto said Ukitake nodded "Master what should we do about this situation do you want us to go and handle it" Shunsui looked at Ukitake and put a hand on his shoulder "Now hold on their Ukitake we can't just go barging out without thinking this through I mean they could launch another attack here" Yamamoto nodded his head. "Yes Shunsui is correct I will need both of you to stay here for now" Ukitake then had a confused look on his face "ok I understand that you might need us here but then what are we going to do" Yamamoto closed his eyes for moment and opened them again

"Bring me Captain Daigeshu".

**Well theres chapter 3 chapter 4 will be up very soon plz review and put this on alert so you will know when chapters is up I'm having so much fun making this story I can't wait to get further ahead lol**


	4. Chapter: 4 Time For School

**Here comes chapter 4 let's get this started I'm so excited about this story do I see movies of this coming lmao I pray and hope... (WARNING LEMON)**

**Chapter: 4 Time For School**

It was Sunday morning Yuska was sleeping peacefully with the love of his life in his arms. The sun was shining in Yoruichis face she started to open her eyes she turned to see Yuskas face she kissed the top of his head and moved out the bed slowly making sure not to wake him up she walked out of the room into the kitchen she was wearing black sweat pants and a short white T shirt she came into the kitchen to see Rangiku in the kitchen sitting at the table she had a cup of orange juice in her hand.

"Good Morning Rangiku" Rangiku picked her head up to see Yoruichi walking to the table "Good Morning" Rangiku replied Yoruichi across from Rangiku stretching and fully waking herself up.

"So did you sleep well" Rangiku asked, Yoruichi nodded "Yes I slept good last night, what about you did you sleep well"Rangiku smiled and nodded "yes I slept like a baby last night" Yoruichi giggled, she then stood up and walked to the cabinet and got herself a cup she then went to the refrigerator and poured herself some orange juice she then sat back down and took a sip of it. Foot steps could be heard coming into the kitchen the turned to see that Toshiro had woken up "Well good morning captain did you sleep well" Rangiku joyfully said, he just's and gave her simple "Yeah I guess" Yoruichi looked at Rangiku and asked "Is he ok" Rangiku nodded her head still smiling "Yeah the captain gets like that in the morning when he just wakes up" Yoruichi giggled, she then took another sip and set her cup down. Back in the bedroom Yuska finally woke up he slowly opened his eyes and noticed that Yoruichi was gone he got up and walked to the kitchen rubbing his eyes, Yoruichi smiled at him and walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips "Good morning sleepy head" Yuska smirked and out his arms around her waist "Good morning my beautiful goddess" Rangiku watched them have their moment and smiled "Aww that's so cute" Toshiro just stayed quiet and watched.

The day had gone by slow seeing as it was a Sunday they had decided to just relax in the house for the day so they invited Ichigo and the others over it was going on 7:00 pm they was watching a movie in the living room Yoruichi was sitting on Yuskas lap on the left side of the big couch Rangiku was siting next to Toshiro on the right side of the big couch Chad was sitting in one of the couch chairs and Uryu was sitting in the other Rukia was sitting on the floor next to him, Miko and Renji were sitting on the floor next to eachother and Ichigo and Orihime sat on the floor next to each other. Yoruichi looked at Yuska and snuggled on his lap he smiled "Comfortable" she nodded her head and kissed him Miko just laughed at the sight "Those two just can't get enough of each other" Renji chuckled "Tell me about it" Renji said. Meanwhile Toshiro was looking through his soul pager checking for any news that was recently put up when he read the news his eyes grew wide and he let out a low "Dammit" Rangiku saw this and decided to check on him "something wrong captain" he didn't say nothing for a moment and then let out a sigh "the Seireitei was attacked yesterday..." he paused for a moment everyone looked at him "by who, who attacked the Seireitei" Rukia asked everyone was still looking at him waiting for his answer. 'It was Gin Ichimaru" Rangikus eyes grew wide she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"So then who stopped him, was it Byakuya" Yoruichi asked. "Was it Kenpachi" Ichigo asked Toshiro shook his head "No, it was Kou Daigeshu" He replied, Yuskas eyes grew wide he didn't think that Kou would be able to fight Gin "why would Gin attack the Seireitei" Yuska asked which made Toshiro look at him "It was probably orders from Aizen" Toshiro turned to Rangiku who seemed to have regained control over herself. "Rangiku are you ok" she nodded her head and looked in his eyes "Gin decided to follow Aizen he's betrayed the Soul Society there's nothing I can do for him now he's the enemy" Toshiro looked at her and smiled "You're a strong women Rangiku" she gave him a warm smile back. "Only because I have a strong captain there for me" The two looked into each others eyes this was a moment they didn't want ruined.

Later that night everyone was ready to call it a night they was all standing outside Yuska and Toshiros house "we'll see you guys tomorrow, we'll all meet up at my house tommrow before we head to school, make sure to be there before 8:00" Ichigo said everyone nodded said they're good byes "By Yu Yu try to keep it in your pants tonight, Yoruichi needs her rest!" Miko yelled as she was walking with Renji, Yuska glared at her "Shut up Miko I'm not you" Rangiku started to laugh at the two Toshiro gave her an annoyed look "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Rangiku you're just like here maybe even worse" this made Rangiku give him a playful sad face "That's not fair captain" he looked the other way

"Too bad" Yoruichi giggled at the whole scene she couldn't help but be amused at how her man got easily annoyed with Miko the two of them were like brother and sister. Yoruichi knew the time was right to tell him so she would do it before they went to sleep the four of them went into the house Rangiku started to yawn stretching her arms "I think I'm going to get ready for bed" Toshiro nodded at her and looked at Yuska "I think we should get some training in at Uruharas shop tomorrow after school" Yuska looked back at him "Yeah that's a good idea so we'll let everyone know tomorrow before we go to school" Toshiro nodded his head once more and turned to his and Rangikus room "Good night you two " he said as he went into the room "Good night Toshiro" Yuska said Yoruichi smiled "Good night captain" and with that they went into their rooms and Yoruichi closed the door behind her and looked at Yuska who sat down on the bed she knew the time was right "Yuska" she called out, he looked up at her "Yes" She looked him in his eyes "Yuska there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now-" She started but he cut her off "and there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time Yoruichi" they both grew silent staring into each others eyes both of them waiting for the other to speak. "You first she said, he nodded "Yoruichi I've had strong feelings for you ever since I met you, you might have beat me up when we first met but I still had deep feelings for you these few days being with you have been amazing I've been wanting to tell you this for three years now" Yoruichi kept her eyes on his "Yoruichi Shihouin I love you I always have and I always will" She felt her heart skip a beat she thought she was dreaming she couldn't believe what she just heard but she spoke up "and I love you two Yuska Fudo" Yuska gave her a warm smile he pulled her in for a passionate kiss he felt him self getting aroused as his desire for her released.

He picked her up and sat down on the edge of the bed with her sitting on his lap and her legs wrapped around him the lips were still pressed together. She started to moan as their tongues met she could feel him down there she knew that he wanted her and she wanted him. Their lips separated as he started to kiss her neck "oh Yuska" She moaned and began remove his T shirt Yuska began the same thing removing her orange shirt revealing her black tank top that was beneath. He laid her on the bed and resumed kissing and pressing his body against her hearing her moan. They broke apart again so they could remove the rest of their clothes. Yoruichi was breathless she looked at his body he was Muscular and well built. She started to blushed as she looked to down to his manhood as it was well built too just as she thought.

Yuska was breathless also he gazed at her, her eyes, her lovely purple hair which was loose around her, her breast, her soft dark skinned. He wanted her not just her body he wanted all of her "Your so beautiful Yoruichi, more beautiful then anything" His words were very passionate she felt her pleasure rise "Oh Yuska" she said in a passionate voice as well the rest was lost in a moan when he leaned down and kissed her again he took her breast in his hand and began to rub and squeeze them. Yoruichi gasped 'he's so good, oh god I haven't ever felt this good' she thought as she felt his hard member against her wet opening, he was hitting all the right spots. She moaned loudly as he leaned back and rubbed his member against her now very wet and warm center. She spread her legs so she could rest between with his hand on either side of her holding up his half.

Then he entered her they both moaned loudly in pleasure as Yuska fully entered Yoruichi, he rested a moment till she adjusted to him then began a slow pace as he made love to her, he leaned down against her to clamp his lips on her breast while caressing the other with his hand . Yoruichi moaned loudly nearly screaming she remembered that Toshiro and Rangiku was in the other room but she couldn't help it. Yuska was now moving at a faster pace "oh Yuska oh its..*gasp* so good Yuska" she said in a breathless voice feeling herself getting close to the edge. Yuska could also feel it as became even more tight inside her, he could also feel himself at his breaking point he leaned against her again moaning "Yoruchi I'm almost there" she looked into his eyes "I am too Yuska lets release together" He looked deep into her eyes determined to keep looking as they went over the edge.

With one last deep thrust they both climaxed screaming each others name. Both of them were now breathless as Yuska leaned down on top of Yoruichi to give her a deep passionate after glow kiss. She could not believe how good he was. Yuska pulled out of her then collapsed onto his back on her side.

She rolled onto her side so she could lie partially on top of him with her head on his chest her arm around his waist an one leg raised onto his leg "that was amazing Yuska" when he did not respond she lift her head to look up to see he had fallen asleep with a smile on his face. She smiled at his handsome face then heard him breath "Yoruichi" in his sleep. She lay her head back down and said "Yuska" as she fell asleep right away. As the two lovers lay together the moon came into view and bathed then in moon light as they slept soundly together.

Meanwhile in Toshiro and Rangikus room

Torshiro came out of the bathroom he was wearing some basket ball shorts and a black T shirt Rangiku looked at his she was wearing shorts as well with a white T shirt " seems like them two finally calm down, so ready for bed captain?" she asked he just nodded and took a pillow from the bed and put it on the floor and laied down Rangiku wasn't about to let him sleep on the floor again and she really didn't want to sleep alone "captain why don't you come into the bed with me" she patted the space next to her he shook his head "I'm fine Rangiku" he said she put a sad face on she really wanted him to hold her "Please captain I really don't want to sleep alone tonight can you please come hold me" Toshiro heard the tone of her voice she wasn't kidding like she usually do he sat up and looked at her eyes she looked into his "Captain how do you feel about me" this question caught him off guard he wasn't expecting that from her he raised his eyebrow "are you feeling ok Rangiku" she put her hand on her hips she looked upset for the first time she was actually mad at him "yes I'm feeling ok, why is it so hard to tell me how you feel about me" she turned away still a little upset Toshiro couldn't believe it she was truly serious "well for starters your very important to me I really don't know what I'd do without you"

She was still looking away she was very upset with the situation " If you don't know what you would do with out me then why won't you just make me yours" that talk with Yoruichi really helped her express herself she'd have to thank her later. Toshiro gazed into her eyes "Because I didn't think you felt that way towards me" Rangiku shuffling coming from where Toshiro was she turned to look at him but when she fully turned her head her lips was pressed against hers her body melted into the kiss she enjoyed every second of it she put her hand on his cheeks letting their tongues meet. They broke apart and Rangiku smiled "Oh captain" the two gazed into each others eyes smiling at one another.

Toshiro grabbed his pillow and turned the light out and crawled in bed with Rangiku and they held each other. "Rangiku" Toshiro called her name she opened her eyes "Yes captain" he smiled at her

"You don't have to be formal when we're together" Rangiku smiled at him "I'll try to remember that..Toshiro" she said as they drifted off to sleep the too laid in the shining moon light not wanting to let neither one go.

The next morning Yoruichi was snuggled up to Yuska she heard the alarm go off and she moved her arm and turned it off it was 7:00 she looked up at Yuska who was still sleeping she leaned over and kissed him on his lips which made him smile in his sleep. She smiled back at him "Time to get up Yuska" He groaned a little he wasn't one that liked getting up early he opened his eyes, looked at her and smiled. "But I don't wanna go to school today "He playfully whined she giggled and kissed him again "Oh Yuska last night was amazing" she said he smiled and looked into her golden eyes "Yes it was" she kissed him one more time "I love you" he kissed her back "I love you too" the two got up, they a shower and and got dressed. Yuska wore a white button up school-uniform shirt with a black t-shirt underneath, along with dark grey pants, and dress shoes. He then left to go use the bathroom for his daily routine hygiene. When he got back, his lower jaw hit the floor as he gazed upon his goddess in her uniform. She wore the same white button up shirt but with a few buttons open at the neck, and the shirt hugged her curves perfectly, Her skirt was also above her knees slightly, but still showed off her great legs, she also wore the same dress shoes, and black socks. She also had her hair in its normal ponytail that he loved so much.

Yoruichi noticed Yuska frozen by the door when he saw her and giggled, as she got up and walked towards him "well what do you think, Yuska, how do it look?" she said snuggling up close to him to put her arms around his neck, playfully. He responded by wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. She was breathless as they broke apart "I'll take that as a you look beautiful" she said smiling. They walked into the kitchen to see Toshiro and Rangiku kissing she had her arms around his neck and he had his arms around her waist he was shorter then her so he had to stand on his toes she didn't mind it at all Yuskas eyes grew wide and Yoruichi smirked "well well well what do we have here" Yuska said which caused the both of them to break apart and blush.

"good morning you two I'm surprised you two were able to get up after all that fun you guys had last night" Rangiku said Yuska scratched the back of his head "Um sorry about that" Yoruichi smiled and Rangiku smirked "so you two finally got together I see" Yoruichi looked at the both of them they both nodded. "we better eat and get going we don't want to be late" Toshiro said, they had a bite to eat and left out the door to Ichigos house everyone was there waiting for them. "once school is over we are to report to Uruharas shop for some training" Toshiro informed everyone nodded their heads and set off to school. When they got to the courtyard of the high school Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Yuskas and held it close to her chest. He smiled and blushed he figured she was wanted to show off that she was his girlfriend oddly but he didn't mind and why should he he didn't care what other people thought.'I'm gonna have to keep my eyes on the guys though' he thought to himself thinking of the things they might try to do when they seen Yoruichi.

As they Walked through the halls to their room, some stopped and stared and the unusual group but what caused many to have a look of shock appear on their faces was seeing Yuska walking with a very attractive woman holding his arm, and chatting with him. Said looks caused both Yoruichi and Yuska to smile "looks like were pretty popular" Yoruichi said smiling, Yuska laughed "well I've never been to this school but I'm pretty sure its because I got the hottest girl on my shoulder" this comment caused her to blush as they reached there classroom. There weren't any others there yet so they could pick there own seats.

Yuska took a seat by the windows on the far wall, Yoruichi dropped her small bag into the desk next to his, then went to sit on his desk. Rangiku took the seat in front of Yuska, Toshiro took one next to her, in front of Yoruichi's, Renji took the seat behind Yuska and Miko took the one behind him,Rukia took the seat infront of Rangiku and Chad took the seat near hers Ichigo was sitting across from Miko and Orihime took the seat next to his and Uryu took his seat near Chad. The door had opened and Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro walked in "good morning Tatsuki" Orihime greeted Tatsuki smiled at her Keigo looked up to see he then began his usual weird antics "ICHIGOOO" he yelled running towards him only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw Yoruichi sitting on a mans who he hadn't met yet desk his eyes grew wide as he looked her up and down and lunged forward "Your so sexy let me let me show you my hello hug" Ichigos eyes grew wide as he seen what Keigo jump towards Yoruichi but Keigo would come in contact with Yuskas arm knocking him to the floor gasping for air.

Miko would snicker at the sight 'uh oh Yu Yu's gonna get really mad" she watched as Yuska picked Keigo up off the floor by his collar with one hand "I'm only gonna tell you once, hands off you here me" he nodded his head nervously he was petrified he didn't want any problems with Yuska. Yuska set him down and went back to his seat Yoruichi giggled at the whole scene '_wow Yuska really loves me, he's so protective but I like that about him_' she thought.

Tatsuki and Mizuiro walked over to Yoruichi and Yuska "I see your new to this school my names Tatsuki and this is Mizuiro" she pointed to Mizuiro he smiled at them "Hi its nice to meet you" Yoruichi gave them a warm smile and shook Tatsukis hand "my names Yoruichi Shihouin and this is my boyfriend Yuska Fudo" Yoruichi pointed at Yuska he looked at them and gave them a small smile "Hi um sorry about your friend" he shifted his eyes to Keigo Tatsuki just laughed "Oh don't worry about that he pretty much deserved it he's always doing crazy things like that" Mizuiro nodded his head in agreement. The teacher had walked in and everyone took their seats "Good morning everyone good to see you all back, hope you all had a good summer. Now we seem to have a few new students joining us can you all stand up one at a time and introduce themselves" she asked.

Being the captain Toshiro stood up with his hand in his pockets and an uninterested look on his face.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya" he said everyone looked at him and due to his size everyone started talking among themselves.

"He's in High school?"

"He looks like a Junior High student"

"Whats up with the hair?"

"He's too short to be going to high school"

This pissed him off and his face just showed it he sat back down in his seat next was Rangiku who got up "my name is Rangiku Matsumoto" said to a chorus of wolf whistles this pissed Toshiro off even more. Feeling the churn of Torshiros Spiritual pressure Yuska stood up to take the attention of the class "My name is Yuska Fudo" he said calmly, the class started their commentary.

"He's cute"

"Does he have a girlfriend"

"I think he does"

"yes he does have girlfriend looks like we gotta leave this alone"

Yuska gave Yoruichi a smiles to let her know she had nothing to worry about she smiled back letting him no everything was ok. Renji laughed at the scene "he got lucky on that one" Miko looked at him with a smirk

"oh he got lucky for now just you wait Yoruichi gonna have to put a few of these little girls in their place"

Renji laughed again and stood up "I'm Renji Abarai" people started to talk when they seen him

"Whats with the tattoos?"

"He looks like he should be in prison"

Miko stood up after she saw how angry Renji was getting from the comments 'My name is Miko Hayashi" mostly boys were talking when she said her name

"She's sexy"

"I'm definitely getting her number later"

Renji had a face that said I'll kill you all on him Miko looked at it and giggled she knew he was jealous she would have to talk to him later. Last but not least Yoruichi stood up "Hi my name is Yoruichi Shihouin" Boys were going to say something but thought that they shouldn't because of what happened to Keigo.

The teacher then spoke again "well welcome all of you, I hope you will all enjoy your time here" she then addressed the class "now I'm sorry to disappoint you but today we will be finishing early, were just gonna go over your class this semester and discuss, what the weekly plan is gonna be" the teacher turned her back to begin writing stuff on the board

Yuska was not paying attention he was to busy staring at Yoruichi, Miko saw this and smirked 'Boy you are head over heels for her but I'm glad you found the right person for you' she thought to herself.

**Well theres chapter 4 chapter 5 will be up tommrow im going hard on this story lol review plz**


	5. Chapter: 5 The Invasion

**Hope you guys liked chapter 4 now we're on chapter 5 some people been telling me that they like the Yuska and Yoruichi Pairing and a lot of people been wanting to know who Byakuya was going to be with he will be with someone but I'm trying to figure that out if you have ideas then review and let me know**

**Chapter: 5 The Invasion **

School was almost over they was all in their last class Miko was very bored throughout the whole day she wanted to leave badly she was thinking of a good way to pass the time, she made an evil face when she finally came up with something. She would take a few pieces of paper and crumble it in a ball she would wait to the teacher and everyone else was looking at the board. When they finally were looking at the board Miko would toss the paper ball at the teacher. The paper ball would hit the teacher in the back of her head a few people started snickering and some didn't. The teacher turned around with an upset look on her face "alright who was it that threw this piece of paper" Miko pointed at Yuska who was writing down the notes that were on the board in his notebook. The teacher put her hand on her hips and looked at Yuska with a upset expression on her face.

"Yuska Fudo" she said with a bit of shock and anger mixed in her voice this caused Yuska to look up at her.

"Yes ma'am"he said, she pointed to the door "Go stand outside the hall Mr. Fudo" Yuska looked at Yoruichi who shrugged her shoulders and then back at the teacher. "For what, what did I do" Yuska asked she just kept pointing at the door he knew he wasn't going to get through to her so he just did as he was told he felt so embarrassed. Miko covered her laughter with her hand but Renji noticed this, he thought about it for a second and figured it out he leaned over to her and whispered "It was you" she looked at him wide eyed, then smiled and nodded. Yoruichi didn't really see who threw it and she didn't know if it was Yuska or not she didn't see him as the type to pull childish pranks but the teacher punished him for it she was going to have a good talk with him when school was over. Toshiro kept his eyes on the board shaking his head he knew Yuska didn't do it Yuska wasn't the type to do something stupid as that. Mostly everyone in the class room except for the teacher pretty much figured that Yuska didn't do it. Some of the kids who didn't even know Yuska stuck up for him but it didn't matter as the teachers decision was final.

School finally came to an end and everyone was getting out of there seats Renji noticed Yoruichis face she didn't seem that happy he walked over to Miko "you know shes upset right" he said as he pointed towards Yoruichi she sighed and went to speak to her. "You ok"she asked Yoruichi nodded "Yeah I'm fine I'm just going to have a little talk with Yuska" she said Miko giggled "Oh this I gotta see" everyone walked out the class Yuska was waiting in the hall for them they all walked out the school and down the street. Yoruichi walked in front of him which made him stop everyone saw this and knew what was about to happen so they stopped also. Yuska looked around noticing everyone was looking at him he was about to say something until Yoruichi smacked him in the back of his head "Ow! What was that for" he asked as he rubbed his head "That's for getting in trouble in class today" Yuska looked at her wide eyed "Yoruichi I don't even know what happened" she raised an eyebrow "someone threw a paper ball at the teacher" Yuska had an annoyed look on his face "do I look like the type to pull a stunt like that" she shook her head "well if it wasn't you then who was it" Yuska thought for a quick second then finally figured it out he quickly turned around and set his eyes on Miko "It was you" Miko laughed nervously Renji shook his head "I should have known it was you seeing as you've done it before" Miko put her hands up in defense "I'm sorry Yuska I was just truly bored" everyone just sighed "what am I going to do with you, you're going to apologize to the teacher tomorrow" Miko Huffed "Fine,fine," she said as Yoruichi walked over to Yuska she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a quick kiss Yuska just gave her a confused look "wait wasn't you just mad at me for this whole situation" she shook her head I only said that to cover up that smack to the head was to remind you that you're mine and no girl is taking you away from me" he looked into her golden eyes and gave her a warm smile "I promise I would never leave you especially for someone else" she nodded her head and brought him in for another kiss. Toshiro looked at Yuska and spoke "Yuska enough of you're lovers scene we got to go" Yuska looked back at him "alright, alright don't lose that little temper of yours" this caused a vein to show in the back of Toshiros head "oh you just had to throw 'little' in there didn't you" he yelled Yuska smiled.

"I didn't mean it in that manner but now that you mention it your temper is about the same size as you" Toshiro wasn't going down like that "oh you wanna make jokes huh, well at least my girlfriend doesn't turn into a cat!" He yelled Yuska wasn't backing down "so what if she turns into a cat at least my girlfriend ain't taller then me"

"Well at least I haven't been beaten up by my girlfriend!"

"So what at least I don't have to stand on the tip of my toes to kiss her!"

The two best friends were face to face growling at each other they then stopped and laughed at each other. Everyone had an confused look on their face except for Yoruichi, Rangiku, and Miko "um what just happened why aren't they killing each other right now" Uryu asked Miko smiled. "This is what they always do you forget these two been best friends for years" she said everyone just shook their heads and continued walking to Uruharas shop. Once they got there Kisuke was outside waiting for them "Well your here you guys ready " everyone nodded their heads and followed him inside to the underground training ground.

He turned to look at Yuska and smiled "so shall we begin the first sparring match Yuska" everyone looked at him. "A sparring match against who" Yuska asked Kisuke smiled "against the person who requested for the match" Kisuke said, as Toshiro walked forward "wait a minute, Toshiro your the one who requested the match" Toshiro nodded his head. "Its been awhile since we trained together I want to see how much you've improved" Yuska smirked and nodded "this should be fun let's do this Toshiro" the two walked into the battle field everyone watched most of them really wanted to see this fight Kisuke spoke again "the rules are simple you can fight without restraint I asked Orihime to come so she can heal if any serious injuries occur. Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu, will step in to prevent anything bad, I may also jump in and out of the fight, as well, you may begin, now!" he said jumping back into a large boulder nearby to observe.

Toshiro didn't waste no time he grabbed the grip of his zanpakuto " Reign over the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru" Toshiro pulled out his zanpakuto ice would appear flying towards Yuska, Yuska smirked he knew all about Toshiros zanpakuto and he should he was one of the people who trained Yuska after all Yuska grabbed his zanpakuto and swiftly pulled it out "Sore into the Blazing skies Haru Kaki" ice would appear clashing with Toshiros ice Renji eyes went wide "so Yuska zanpakuto wields ice as well" Miko nodded her head "Yes it does but that's not all it can do just you wait you haven't seen nothing yet" Toshiro would stand his ground looking into Yuskas eyes he could tell Yuska was excited he was sparring with his best friend. Toshiro would flash step towards Yuska slashing his sword downwards Yuska blocked it Yuska would push Toshiros sword back and countered with a slash of his own Toshiro would block quickly as well the two were moving in fast motion and incredible speed. Yuska would jump back and hold his sword up "Burn" he said as he swiftly swung his sword fire would then appear heading straight towards Toshiro who was smirking at the sight. "Hyorinmaru" Ice would appear blocking the fire blast. Renjis eyes went wider "Fire too" Miko giggled and nodded her head she then continued "when I first seen it I couldn't believe it but that's what makes Yuska unique" Toshiro stood and looked at Yuska "It's been awhile since I seen that zanpakuto the fire and ice sword, but just like always you know your fire cannot get through my ice attacks" Yuska chuckled "I'll just have to try to melt that ice" Toshiro gripped his sword tighter. "Go ahead and try" Toshiro swung his sword forward an ice dragon appeared flying towards Yuska, Yuska would spin around once swinging his sword with force he would make an ice all blocking Toshiros attack Toshiro would flash step behind him and swing his sword Yuska would block it with his sword Toshiro would see this and use his sword to force Yuska sword out of his hand he would smile "looks like its just about over" Toshiro said Yuska smirked "I wouldn't go that far" Toshiro raised his eye brow he was about to say something until Yuska made his move Yuska would flash step behind behind Toshiro and launched a swift kick Toshiro would duck but Yuska would spin in mid air sending another kick at Toshiro making him stumble back.

Yuska would then swiftly jab Toshiro making him stumble back more Toshiro would have enough of it as he quickly swung his sword sending out a blast of ice at Yuska, Yuska would flash step away from it he ended finding his way back to his sword he would pick it up and smirk at Toshiro " I had forgotten about your hand to hand combat skills very impressive" Toshiro complimented "thanks, I've been training with Yoruichi for awhile now so my skills have improved but believe me the training was intense just like yours was when you trained me" Toshiro smiled at the comment and lung forward both of they're blades would collide they flashed stepped away away from each other and collided again. "Those two are doing amazing out there" Orihime said Chad nodded "and for Yuska to be keeping up with a captain is incredible its self" Ichigo looked at Chad and shook his head "It doesn't matter if you're a captain or a lieutenant it only depends on how good your will to fight is " Ichigo said Yoruichi nodded her head.

"He's right about that, Yuskas been training day after day trying to get stronger and the fact that he was trained by me and captain Hitsugaya is also another reason...but" she started everyone looked and listened "there's one thing that Yuska can do that no one has seen yet he's been hiding it in for awhile now" she explained Ichigo looked at her "and what is he hiding" she smiled at him shaking her head "That I can't tell you, you'll just have to wait and find out" she looked back to see Uruhara stepping in clapping his hands "i think we'll stop there you two good match" The two looked at him they really didn't stop yet but did as they was told Yoruichi walked over to Yuska "hey Yuska come with me theirs a few things I want to teach you" Yuska gave her a look.

"You mean right now I wanna see the other matches" she shook her head "I'm sorry Yuska but this can't wait trust me you'll understand why when we begin" he sighed and nodded, Yoruichi gave Kisuke a look and he nodded his head Yuska and Yoruichi began to walk deep into the training ground when they were out of sight Kisuke turned to the others "Ok you guys get ready we're about to have a big problem on our hands" he said which made everybody give him a confused look "what do you mean a big problem" Miko asked he put his fan over his mouth "you don't feel it, strong spiritual pressures is approaching Karakura Town" Toshiros eyes were wide as he finally felt it "He's right and there's quite a few of them" Toshiro explained Ichigo looked at him "We have to go check it out" Kisuke closed his fan "alright here's what we'll do Orihime Chad and Uryu I want you guys to stay here with me as for the rest of you I want you to go and find out what's going on I'm pretty sure you guys will go into battle when you get there, just do one thing for me come back alive" he said they all nodded they heads "What about Yuska" Miko asked Kisuke smiled at her "don't worry about him he'll be there soon enough" They all nodded again and headed out.

Now in the middle of Karakura town A black rift opened in the night sky seven figures stepped out.

"So this is the world of the living huh seems pretty pathetic to me" Apache said as she looked around she had her usual annoyed face on with her one horn sticking out from her forhead Sun-Sun looked at her with her hand covering her mouth "Your pretty Pathetic your self but you don't hear me complaining" this made Apache glare at her "oh shut up you little bimbo!" she yelled as Mila-Rose came in between them "You both need to shut up we ain't got time for this" they both just looked away from each other "Lets get this started already I'm ready to kill someone" Noitora said as he held his giant moon shaped sword Yammy nodded his head in agreement he was in the mood to kill someone too "We're here to find two soul reapers I'm sure Aizen let you know who they are " Ulquiorra said Grimmjow came up behind him "but if we happen to run into someone else while we're looking we kill them right" Ulquiorra nodded and we that they headed off in separate directions.

Meanwhile with the Soul reapers Toshiro had noticed that the enemy's had split up he would taken action quickly. "The enemys have split up we're going to split up and confront them" everyone looked at him and said in union "right" they all set off into different directions. Seeing as Toshiro was the captain he headed for the strongest spiritual pressure he flew through Karakura town until he found Ulquiorra he was 20 feet away from him.

"And just who might you be" Toshiro asked Ulquiorra looked at him they both had an uninterested look on their faces "I am Espada number 4 Ulquiorra Schiffer, and you are?" he asked as he looked at Toshiro.

"I am the captain of squad 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya" Ulquiorra stood silent for a minute then spoke "You're not one of the soul reapers I'm looking for" Toshiro raised his eyebrow "mind telling me who your looking for then" he asked "I'm looking for Ichigo Kuresaki and Yuska Fudo" Toshiro was caught off guard with his reply he expected that Ichigo was one of the people he was after but he didn't think they would be after Yuska too.

"What do you want with them" Ulquiorra shook his head "that doesn't concern you now tell me where they are" Toshiro looked at him and smirked "I don't think i can do that" Ulquiorra closed his eyes for a moment and opened them. "Then you'll just have to die" Ulquiorra pulled out his sword swiftly and fly towards Toshiro at blinding speed Toshiro was barley able to pull his sword out and block he was starting to get pushed back he was struggling trying to hold his ground. "I don't know why your after Yuska and Ichigo but I won't let you get to them" Toshiro said Ulquiorra continued to push him back "if you think you can stop me, you're sadly mistaken" He sent a hard kick to Toshiros stomach and sent him flying Toshiro desperately stopped himself he quickly raised his sword "Reign over the frosted heavens Hyorinmaru" he swiftly swung his sword causing an ice dragon to appear Ulquiorra would quickly use sonido to get away from it. "You have no chance in beating me" Ulquiorra said, Toshiro was pissed he knew this was going to be a tough fight he would raise his sword to where it was pointing at Ulquiorra.

"Ban-Kai" a white light would surround Toshiro once it disappeared Toshiro had two large Ice wings on his back, he had a long tail behind him, his right arm and hand had turned into an ice dragon claw which was gripping the sword he also had twelve large flower petals floating above him. "Daiguren Hyorinmaru" he yelled , Ulquiorra was not amused "you still can't defeat me" Toshiro just kept looking at him "we'll see about that" he said as the two lunged forward at each other.

Meanwhile Rangiku was searching for the enemy in the direction she went she flew through the air following the spiritual pressure she quickly turned around when she felt the prescience of someone behind her a swift kick was sent towards her she dodged it and jumped back noticing three girls in front of her. "I'm guessing with those mask and horns on your body and heads you three must be Arrancars" Rangiku said Apache looked at her and huffed "Yeah so what of it, lets just kill this girl and be on our way I just met her and i already can't stand looking at her" Sun-Sun looked at Apache and shook her head "You act like such a child it's very unattractive" Apache glared at her "Oh shut up you swear your better then everyone else" Sun-Sun shook her head "no i don't think I'm better then everyone else but i know I'm better then you and cuter too" that was it Apache was pissed to the max she was getting ready to lung at her when Mila-Rose grabbed her "I said it before we don't have time for this nonsense" Sun-Sun nodded her head "She's right you should listen to the fighting ape" a vein appeared on Mila-Roses head "Who the hell are you calling an ape" Sun-Sun looked at her "Correction i didn't call you a ape i called you a fighting ape" this had Mila-Rose fuming "I'll kill you" she yelled Apache came up behind her "We'll slap you, stab you, then kill you" she then noticed that Rangiku was sitting watching the whole thing "And just what the hell are you looking at" Rangiku just laughed "Oh nothing" she would then unsheathe her sword "Growl Haineko" her blade would turn into silver dust it would surround the three arrancars trapping them in a sphere like shape. Apache looked around she seemed to be getting annoyed "What the hell is this" she asked as she reached her hand out about to touch it Sun-Sun tripped her when Apache regained her balance she looked back "What you do that for" Sun-Sun looked at her and sighed "you shouldn't touch strange things" just when she said that Rangiku swung her sword which made the dust slash Apaches arm. Blood was dripping down her arm "You should be careful which ever one of you touches the dust first will be cut up into tiny bits that's my zanpakutos power" the three Arrancars was not impressed and to prove it they all said in union "This is so lame" once they said that all three of them launched a cero blowing away the dust. The dust would then form back into a blade on Rangikus sword.

Now with Miko she was dealing with Nnoitora which wasn't easy at all she appeared running from him distancing herself from his close range attacks she turned around quickly pointing her sword. "Rise from the dark Kurokitsune" she swung in firecly causing a shadow ball to appear heading straight for Nnoitora he would slash right through it her eyes went wide but she wouln't give up she would start swinging her sword four times sending four shadow balls at him he sliced through each of them "No way" she said in shock he would grin as he started walking slowly to her "come here little girl i promise to make it short and sweet" she had his sadistic smile on his face Miko would start backing up she had never felt a spiritual pressure as strong as his it was frightening that she was his target. "I am the 5th Espada you are out of your league, girl" he said he was about 10 steps near her she would swing her sword again launching another shadow ball and backing up as he cut through them she had to figure something out or she was good as dead. Rukia was also having trouble with her enemy because she was fighting Yammy "Dance Sode no Shirayuki" Rukia said, she would then stab the ground four times "Tsugi no Mai" she would assume her stance as ice and snow would rise from the ground where she stabbed. Her spiritual pressure built up "Hakuren" she said calling out her second attack a powerful pure white wave of ice the size of a small glacier cam from Sode no Shirayukis blade it expanded as it shot towards Yammy he would use his cero to blow it away. The force would blow Rukia back into a wall she would fall to the ground struggling to get up Yammy would walk to her slowly "I am the 10th Espada you beating me would never happen" he mocked her as he continued to walk towards her when he finally reached her he slapped her hard across the face which sent her flying she hit the ground with blood dripping form her lip. Rukia knew she couldn't beat him but she didn't want to seem useless to her friends she slowly got up and pointed she would then use her free hand and pointed over her shoulder "Hado #4 Byakurai" a white beam of light left her finger tip heading straight for Yammy. He would put his gaurd up taking the blast head on when the beam faded he would quickly appear in front of her grabbing her by her neck with one hand.

"What was that suppose to do" he continued to squeeze her neck she moved around trying to break free but it was no use his grip was tight. Meanwhile with Ichigo and Renji they had found Grimmjow who had a huge grin on his face he was itching to kill someone "Ichigo Kuresaki just the person I'm looking for" Grimmjow said Ichigo raised his eyebrow "what business do you have with me" he asked Grimmjow chuckled "It's simple Aizen wants to see what you and your other two soul reaper friends are made of your power is very interesting to him" Ichigo looked at him with a curious look "you said other two soul reapers so who are the other two" Grimmjow smirked at him "I shouldn't really tell you but seeing as I'm about to crush you I'll tell you anyway, we already tested one of your friends i think his name was Kou" Ichigos was shocked he had forgot about the Gin situation "and who is the other one" he asked grimmjow was silent for a moment then spoke "Yuska Fudo" Ichigos eyes went wide he was going to say something but Renji spoke "Just what the hell do you want with Yus-" he started but was cut off when Grimmjow Used Sonido to appear in front of him and punched him hard in his face sending him flying into a house "RENJ-" Ichigo began to yell until Grimmjow appeared in front of him.

"you should worry about yourself " Grimmjow would punch Ichigo in his jaw sending him flying also but Ichigo caught his ground he pointed his sword and put his free hand on his arm "BANKAI!" a flash of white light surrounded Ichigo he then appeared with a long black coat with cut ends his zanpakuto would turn black and the size of the blade was smaller he would stare Grimmjow in the eye "Tensa Zangetsu" he said he would then put his hand over his face a black wave would cover his face when the wave disappeared he would have a hollow mask on" Grimmjow was surprised at this sight "So you have a hollow mask i see, it still won't help you" Ichigo glared "we'll see about that" he would swing his sword swiftly sending a giant black wave towards Grimmjow "Getsuga Tensho" he called out as he launched his attack Grimmjow would hold his hand out launching a cero causing both of the attacks to collide and explode. Grimmjow would burst through the smoke jabbing Ichigo in his face making him fall back he would keep jabbing Ichigo with fast movements Ichigo tryed to flash step away but Grimmjow stayed on his tail he was not letting Ichigo get any distance Ichigo was bleeding from his mouth he would keep trying to flash step away but it was no use Grimjoww sent a hard jab to his face this time sending him flying to the ground. Ichigos mask would crack open and disappear he was struggling to get up he was badly hurt hes never faced someone with this much power "is this all you got if that's the case when Aizen asked what happened I'll tell him that you was so weak that I killed you by accident" Grimmjow said as he flew towards Ichigo only to get knocked back with a swift kick he flew back and caught his ground looking to see who did it he then saw someone he didn't expect to see Ichigo looked up to see the man standing in front of him. "Shinji, Its you" Ichigo said Shinji kept his eyes on Grimmjow "Seems like your getting a run for your money here Kuresaki" Shinji smirked as he looked at is oppenent getting ready to attack.

Now with Rukia she was still struggling to get out of Yammys grip she was starting to pass out she couldn't take much more of the pain "This is where you die soul reap-" Yammy words were cut short when he heard someone yelling "Grow Hozukimaru" Yammy was forced to let Rukia go as he seen Ikkaku coming down towards him swinging his sword Hisaga would catch Rukia in his arm and jump back holding her bridal style "Hisagi its you" she said in a weak voice he looked at her "Don't try to talk Rukia just relax i got you" she nodded her head and did as she was told she buried her face in his chest he smiled at her and looked up to glare at Yammy, Ikkaku held his zanpakuto up pointing it at Yammy. "My name is Ikkaku Madarame" he asked Yammy raised his eyebrow "why are you telling me your name" Ikkaku laughed "Because everyone should know the name of their killer" Yammy chuckled "You think you can kill me" Ikkaku grinned "I don't think I know".

Meanwhile with Miko wa sout of ideas she didn't know to do to stop him Nnoitora was 5 steps away now he could see the fear in her eyes which made the thought of killing her all the better he lifted his sword getting ready to deliver the blow when he felt several hits to his sword he then dropped it to the ground from it suddenly being so heavy "What the hell" he yelled as he looked back to see two people standing in front of him "and just who are you two" Nnoitora asked "I am Captain of Squad 3 Kou Daigeshu" Kou called out "and i am the lieutenant of squad 3 Kira Izuru" Izuru said Kou quickly flashed stepped over to Miko, picked her up and flash stepped back to Izuru "If you're wondering why your sword is so heavy its the power of my Wabisuke i hit your sword seven times you have no chance in picking that up again" Izuru said as he started to heal Miko she looked up at him "What are you guys doing here" she asked Izuru looked back at her "I'll explain later just rest for now" he said she nodded.

Meanwhile with Rangiku she was badly hurt she looked up at the three arrancars Apache stepped forward

"did you think you could beat all three of us at once you can't even handle me let alone the three of us" she flew towards Rangiku getting ready to attack but she was blown away she caught her ground to look at the attacker she then saw two women standing near Rangiku "This has gone on far enough three on one isn't fair at all" Manga yelled as she looked at the three girls "But now its three on three" Soi Fon said as she smirked at the three arrancars Rangiku looked at the two girls "Manga, Soi Fon what are you-" she started but Soi Fon cut her off "No time to explain we'll talk after we finish this fight" Rangiku nodded her head and got ready.

While that was going on Toshiro was breathing heavy he was bleeding from his left arm but he was still willing to fight Ulquiorra looked at him he was ready to finish the fight "This ends now" he was getting ready to launch a cero when he seen someone flew right to the battle field when he got a good sight of the person that arrived he knew exactly who it was "so you finally decided to show yourself" he said as Toshiro looked up to see who it was that came to his aid his eyes went wide when he saw who it was "Yu...Yuska" Yuska kept his eyes on Ulquiorra "Sorry I'm late Captain, are you alright" his words were so serious Toshiro could tell Yuska was focused "Yeah I'm alright don't forget i am the captain you know" Toshiro said, he could tell Yuska was different some how but he couldn't figure it out "Don't worry Captain we'll take this guy down" Toshiros eyes went wide "what are you talking about this guy is way to powerful even in my Bankai form i couldn't faze him" Yuska still kept his eyes on Ulquiorra "maybe your Bankai alone couldn't beat him but who said you was the only one here that has Bankai" Toshiro had a shock look in his eyes "are you saying-" he was cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Yoruichi smiling "Yoruichi" he said she looked at him "just watch Yuska he's about to show you what he's talking about" Yuska would unsheath his sword he pointed it towards Ulquiorra.

"BANKAI!"

**well that was chapter 5 now im starting chapter 6 get ready got it plzz review**


	6. Chapter: 6 I'll Expain Everything

**Here we go Chapter 6 I hope everyone enjoyed chapter 5 this chapter is going to be good I promise well lets get to it..**

**Chapter: 6 I'll Explain Everything**

"BANKAI!" Yuska yelled as a white light surrounded him when the light disappeared Yuska had a long white coat on and his swords blade was red the blade had gotten a little bigger but not to the point where it would effect his speed wind would be blowing from his spiritual pressure rising. He had a look on his face that he's never shown before you could see it in his eyes that he was serious if there's one thing he didn't like is when someone messed with his friends. Toshiros eyes were wide he couldn't believe what he was seeing he never knew Yuska had obtained Bankai. Yoruichi smiled she knew Toshiro would be surprised to see this but she did notice that Yuska was more serious then usual. Yuska kept his eyes on Ulquiorra who didn't seemed the least bit fazed of the transformation. "So you also have Bankai, well it doesn't matter the results will be the same you can't beat me" a smirk would appear on Yuskas face when Ulquiorra said that "Oh yeah, well we won't know that until I try" Yuska said, Ulquiorra would look in Yuskas eyes he could tell he wasn't going to back down he would simply say "By all means try" once Yuska heard that he flashed stepped behind Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra quickly swung his sword behind him but Yuska had flashed stepped again in front of him Ulquiorra turned his head again but Yuska had flashed stepped again it was hard for Ulquiorra to keep up with him Yuska then appeared above slashing his sword down Ulquiorra was barley able to keep up and dodge it his eyes went wide he couldn't believe how quick he was. Yuska would then flash step again he would be behind Ulquiorra sending a hard kick towards him Ulquiorra desperately blocked it he would swiftly swing his sword and Yuska would quickly flash step away from the attack. Toshiro couldn't believe it himself Yoruichi noticed this and smiled while she had her arms folded "If you're wondering why he's so fast it's because I helped him improve his flash step skills" Toshiro looked at her his eyes were still wide then he looked back at the battle."You're so fast, how did you gain such speed" Ulquiorra asked Yuska smirked and closed his eyes "When you have a girlfriend who's quick and tough as mines is you'd gain this type of power and speed" Yuska said as Ulquiorra continued to look at him. "Girl...friend" Ulquiorra eyes started to shift over to Yoruichi she had a smirk on her face he figured that she was the one Yuska was talking about Yuska noticed he was looking at her "Hey, over here shes not the one you should be worrying about, its me" Yuska said Ulquiorra looked back at him "don't get two over confident you still have no chance of winning this" Ulquirra pointed his sword "we'll see about that" Yuska also pointed his sword.

Meanwhile with Miko Izuru and Kou, Nnoitora was pissed that his sword was useless now, this made Kou smirk. "looks like your fun ends here" Kou said as Nnoitora glared at him "what makes you think I'm done" Kous smirk grew wider as he gripped his sword and unsheathed it"Because you will die by my zanpakuto" Nnoitora laughed at the comment "and what can your zanpakuto do to me" Kou just shook his head and sighed "I'm surprised Gin hasn't told you about my zanpakuto, that will be the death of you" Nnoitoras eyes widen then an angry glare appeared "you must be joking!" he yelled as he launched a cero Kou smirked at this as him and Izuru flashed stepped away Kou appeared behind Nnoitora "Posion to death Desumejara" Kou would slashed him three times in a fast motion in his chest, Nnoitora couldn't keep up with him. Nnoitora would step back a few steps and felt his chest the slashes wasn't deep he would then look at Kou who still had a smirk on his face "wondering why your not cut in half its because I'm more of the slow and painful type of guy you see when you get cut by my zanpakuto three times it injects a poison that will eat away at your body from the inside till there's nothing left of you" when Kou said that Nnoitora could feel himself getting weak his organs were feeling like acid was hitting them his flesh was starting to burn the pain was unimaginable "You see I could have cut you in half if I wanted to but then what fun would that be I mean seems like you was having fun tormenting Miko now I'm going to torment you" Kou saw foam starting to form from Nnoitoras mouth he yelled in agony he was dieing his world was starting to fade right in front of his eyes he could feel himself getting ready to fall unconscious. His eyes were finally shut and his spiritual pressure faded he was dead Kou sheathed his sword and went back to check on Izuru and Miko. Captain Kou you was amazing out there Kou just had his usual face on he looked at Miko "You ok" she nodded her head and started to get up .

Now with Ikkaku Rukia and Hisagi, Ikkaku was ready to fight with his usual sadistic grin on his face Yammy looked rather annoyed by is appearance. "If you wanna die with the girl then be my guest" Ikkakus grin grew wider if that was even possible "BRING IT ON!" he yelled Yammy charged but before he could attack he was stopped in his tracks but it wasn't by Ikkaku "Scatter Senbonzakura" pink rose petals would surround Yammys entire body he looked around he wasn't trying to find out what the attack was going to do he launched a cero blowing away the rose petals he then saw a man and women walking behind Ikkaku "captain Kuchiki what the hell I wanted this guy" Rukias eyes widened when she heard her brothers "He attacked Rukia who just so happens to be my sister I can't let it go unpunished" Byakuya said Rukias eyes were still wide "Big brother you're here" she called out "Well of course he's here why you look so surprised he is your brother after all" someone said coming from behind her Rukia looked back and was shock to see who it was "Lady Kukaku" Kukaku smirked and waved "Its nice to see you too little Rukia" Rukia smiled and Kukaku looked forward "Lets let Byakuya and Ikkaku handle this. Byakuya would look at Ikkaku with his regular face and simply say "I'm hopeing your not thinking of holding back because I'm planning on ending this now" Ikkaku sighed and grinned he knew what Byakuya meant "Fine we'll end this quickly but only on one condition" Byakuya looked at him "What you see during this battle, DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Ikkaku yelled as he held up his zanpakuto

"BAN-KAI" a light would surround him for a moment when it faded Ikkaku had to giant swords in his hand that were linked to a chain that made a another giant blade behind his back float "Ryumon Hozukimaru" Ikkaku yelled as he was preparing to attack. Byakuya held his sword and let it fall through the ground "Bankai Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" swords would start to form around the battle field. Ikkaku would hold the Giant blade on his back up high he would then start to spin it around which made the 2 blades connected to it swing around it started to slash away at Yammy. Half of Yammys stomach was cut open he was struggling trying to move but it was no use. "This next attack will be your doom" Byakua held his hand out which made 3 blast of rose petals fly at Yammy the petals would engulf his entire body cutting him all over his body. When the rose petals disappeared Yammy was bleeding from multiple places of his body he was getting ready to do instant regeneration but Ikkaku and Byakuya wasn't having it they would both flash step past Yammy swapping sides when they stopped Byakuya sheathed his sword and Yammy fell to the ground dead Ikkaku grinned as he turned around to look at Byakuya Kukaku sighed "You eneded that way to quick you guys you could have tutored him a little longer" Kukaku said Byakuya gave her a small smile which was a shock to Rukia it was very rare for her to see even a smirk from him.

Meanwhile with Rangiku, Manga, and Soi Fon, Apache was pissed that she was just hit with an attack "It doesn't matter how many of you come your still no match for us" Manga smirked "You know for a girl who just got blown away by my Tesunai you sure like to talk big" Apache glared at her "So that was you I'll make you pay for that you ugly wench" Manga was going to say something but Soi Fon interfered "You would know a lot about ugly seeing as you're the definition of the word" Manga and Rangiku laughed at the statement Sun-Sun and Mila-Rose shook their heads as they watched Apache blow up she always let things get to her. Soi Fon was through talking she was ready to fight "Shunko" she yelled as a white aura would form around her body wind would start to blow and her sleeves or her Uniform would tear off she would then flash step in front of Apache quickly kicking her sending her flying to the ground. Sun-Sun was going to intervene and Manga noticed this and held up her zanpakuto. "Blow in the wind Tesunai" Manga would swing her sword causing a strong blast of wind to hit Sun-Sun blowing her back when Sun-Sun finally stopped herself she noticed that her check and arm was bleeding "I guess you wanna know why your bleeding its because my zanpakuto lets off a razor sharp wind blast that will blow you away and cut you into tiny bits" Sun-Suns eyes widen Rangiku smiled as she looked at Mila-Rose who had a shocked look on her face."Growl Haineko" Rangiku yelled as her blade quickly turned to silver dust surrounding Mila-Rose but she launched a cero it Rangiku knew that was gonna happen and quickly moved the dust away from the cero once Mila-Rose stopped her cero she was engulfed by the dust Rangiku swung her sword cutting Mila-Roses body the dust cleared showing Mila-Rose breathing heavy from enduring that much pain she was bleeding from her arms, stomach, and the side of her face. Soi Fon would be going to work on Apache which pissed Apache off she launched a huge cero in anger Soi-Fon would flash step away from it and pull out her zanpakuto "Sting all enemys to death Suzumebachi" her sword turned into a golden stinger that fit on her finger she smirked at Apache "This is where you die all I have to do is sting you twice in the same spot and you die instantly" Soi-Fon said as Apache glared at her this was not her day.

While that was going on Ichigo and Shinji was dealing with Grimmjow who still had a grin on his face. "Ichigo get up we're going to have to work together to beat this guy" Shinji said as he looked at Grimmjow, But Grimmjow wasn't going to give him the chance he lunged forward at Shinji who put on his hollow mask as soon as he seen Grimmjow move he flash stepped behind Grimmjow and slashed away repeatedly but grimmjow dodged he then noticed that Ichigo was flying towards him he would then jab Shinji and fly quickly towards Ichigo grabbing him and forcing him to crash into the ground Grimmjow would then notice Shinji charging at him he then flew at Shinji who flashed stepped behind him and slashed him in his back Grimmjow turned around and smiled he then launched a cero the force sent Shinji flying into a building Ichigo would then get back up he would put his hand to his face making his hollow mask appear he then swung his sword "Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo would send a giant black wave towards Grimmjow who put his guard up and took the attack head on and looked at him "Is that all you got" He yelled he was about to charge at Ichigo until he felt a presence behind him. He would then spin around and kick Shinji as hard as he could Shinji was sent flying back but caught his ground. "Dammit how the hell are we suppose to beat this guy" Ichigo said as he flew up beside Shinji "I have no idea this guy is powerful" Shinji repleid he didn't know what they could do to stop Grimmjow but he wasn't about to give up.

Meanwhile with Yuska, Toshiro, and Yoruichi, Ulquiorra noticed that two spiritual pressure had faded "So Yammy and Nnoitora are dead" Yoruichi smirked at his comment "Did you really think they would beat us?" Ulquiorra didn't answer her question "It seems we'll have to postpone this fight" Ulquiorra opened a black rift in the sky Apache and the other Arrancars notice it and knew that they was retreating "Where do you think your going you ain't getting away" Yuska yelled as he charged at Ulquiorra only to be caught off guard and jabbed by Grimmjow who had flew over to Ulquiorra when he seen the portal open. Yuska was sent flying to the ground "YUSKA!" Yoruichi and Toshiro yelled as they seen Yuska crash to the ground he struggled to get back up he was hurt from hitting the ground so hard he couldn't believe someone could have so much power in one punch he looked up to see that the rest of the arrancars had gathered into the portal "We'll meet again Yuska Fudo" Ulquiorra said as he turned around to start walking deep into the portal "You should all be happy that we're leaving instead of killing you" Grimmjow added then walked off they all watched the portal close. Yoruichi rushed down to Yuskas aid who was glaring at the sky he was upset that he couldn't finish the battle.

"Yuska are you alright" she asked, he made a face showing he was in pain but looked at her "Yeah I'm fine" She just smiled at him knowing he wasn't going to admit he was hurt "You idiot admit it your hurt just as much as I am" Toshiro said Yuska turned to see Toshiro standing in front of him he then clenched his fist in anger Yoruichi saw this. "Yuska" she called in a worried tone he looked at the grand she could see the anger in his eyes.

"I can't believe I let him get away" he punched the ground "Dammit" She grabbed his face so he would look at her "Yuska don't blame yourself you tried to take him down and he fled there was nothing any of us could do" she kissed him and looked in his eyes "Just relax ok" he looked into her golden eyes that he loved so much he smiled and nodded "Ok you win I won't blame myself" Toshiro cleared his throat at the two "Yuska you mind explaining why you never told anyone you obtained Bankai" Yuska sighed he knew he had a lot of explaining to do "I'll explain everything once we get back to Uruharas shop" Toshiro nodded in agreement.

Once they gathered at Uruharas shop they sat around his table and spoke about what happened. "So it seems you guys had a tough battle on your hands"Kisuke asked Byakuya nodded and Toshiro looked at Yuska "Ok Yuska now tell me how long have you had Bankai" everyone looked at Yuska in shock except for Yoruichi they didn't know about Yuska having bankai. "I've had it for a year now I learned it while training with Yoruichi it took me awhile to get the hang of it but I did it" Yoruichi nodded in agreement "So why didn't you tell anyone" Yuska just pointed at Kou which made Toshiro raise his eyes "ok what does Captain Daigeshu have to do with this" Yuska just sighed for a second then explained "I didn't tell anyone because I would be in the same position he's in once they found out he obtained bankai and he was Gins student they made him captain of squad 3 if people found out about my bankai and the fact that I was trained by Yoruichi and captain Hitsugaya they would have made me captain also and I'm not ready for such a position yet my place for now is with squad 10 as third seat" Toshiro finally understood he couldn't argue with that because what he said was somewhat true but at least for now he didn't have to hide it anymore.

Rukia looked at Byakuya who was sitting with Kukaku "So how long will you guys be here for" She asked he looked at her with his usual expression "we was ordered to stay here until the 2 months was over" he replied then Kukaku looked over his shoulder at her "and that's when he came and asked me if I would like to accompany him" Yoruichi smiled at her "so I'm guessing you two are together" she asked Kukaku smirked and nodded her head Ichigos eyes went wide "so that means you guess will be heading to school with us" they all nodded Yuska sighed and Yoruichi looked at him "what's wrong Yuska" he sighed again "that means I gotta deal with Keigo again tomorrow" she gave him a small while and wrapped her arms around her neck when she did this everyone looked at Soi-Fon they was waiting for her but she didn't seem fazed "whys everyone staring at me" she asked Miko raised an eyebrow "aren't you upset to see them to together" Soi-Fon shook her head "no I'm happy for her" she replied everyone was going to ask more questions but decided to drop it Miko then turned her eyes to Manga who was leaning against Izuru whos face was turning red Miko smiled "Manga I see you and Izuru are getting pretty close" Manga just smiled at her "Hold on where is all of you going to stay" Rukia spoke up again "I'm going to try to talk to your dad to see if Hisagi can stay with us" Ichigos eyes widened "Kukaku and Byakuya can stay in the guest room at our house" Yoruichi said Kukaku smiled at the offer and accepted "and captain Soi-Fon and captain Kou can stay in the other room at our house and Manga and Izuru can use the guest room" Miko said then Ichigo looked at Ikkaku "the only person left is you but I think I know where you'll go" he said Ikkaku knew it to and he really wasn't trying to go there "come on guys don't make me stay there" Ichigo laughed at Ikkaku "Your girlfriend is waiting for you Ikkaku" Ikkaku glared at him "That girl is not my girlfriend!" he yelled Kisuke smiled and closed his fan "well now that, that is settled you guys should head home and get some rest you had a long day today" they all nodded and headed out when Yuska, Yoruichi, Rangiku, and Toshiro got home they sat in the living room to talk about a few things. "Those guys were just way to powerful we need to be ready for the next attack I got to train harder" Yuska said Rangiku smiled at him "Oh don't worry Yuska it's alright we will have time to train stop letting it get to you" Yoruichi agreed "she's right Yuska we'll be ready next time you'll see" Toshiro looked at them "we have no other choice but to be ready but for now lets head to bed" the said good night to each other and headed to there rooms.

Yuska headed in the shower to clean himself up he was looking at the ceiling thinking '_Yoruichis right I shouldn't let it get to me it just means I gotta get stronger besides with all my friends behind me there's no way we'll lose_' he thought to himself. He then heard the shower door open he turned to see Yoruichi walking in he stared at her amazing body she was beautiful she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck smiling at him seductively "you do know your beautiful right" he looked into her golden eyes he loved everything about her she giggled at him "Your so sweet" she gently kissed his lips she felt his man hood grow he kissed her neck and gently grabbed her breast she moaned in pleasure she wanted him "Oh Yuska" she moaned he lifted her up and stuck his man hood inside her wet opening she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Oh Yuska its so good I love you so much" she let out in pleasure he kept moving her body up and down "I love you to Yoruichi" The two lovers made love through the night and headed to bed where the would snuggle up together and dritf off into a deep sleep. Meanwhile Toshrio was on his Soul pager reporting what happened that day he then heard the bathroom door open "Ready for bed hun" Rangiku said when Toshiro looked at her his face was completely red she was wearing pink lingerie she looked at him noticing he was checking her out she spun around slowly. "You like" he nodded his head slowly she gave him a warm smile and crawled into bed with him snuggling under him "I'm so glad I've got you Toshiro" he smirked at her "and I'm glad I got you Rangiku" he said in return she kissed him and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Manga and Izuru was also having a couples moment

"I was not blushing Manga" Izuru said he wasn't the type to admit those types of things Manga smirked at him snuggled under his arms "Yes you was when Miko looked at us your face turned into a tomato" she giggled he admitted defeat knowing he wasn't going to win that debate. She snuggled up to him starting to close her eyes he smiled as he watched her. Byakuya and Kukaku was also having their little moment "you were amazing today the way you handled that arrancar" Kukaku said this caused Byakuya to let out a little chuckle "he deserved it" he replied she laughed and kissed him "that's my Byakuya you don't take nothing from nobody that's what I always liked about you" he smiled at her compliment he liked how she wasn't scared to speak her mind.

Meanwhile Ikkaku was in hell this was one place he didn't want to be. "Oh hubby you came back I missed you so much"Mizuho squealed as she pulled him into a bear hug '_why in the hell do I have to put up with this_' Ikkaku thought to himself "you must be tired from your trip here I'll get your bath ready" she walked into he bathroom this was going to be a long 2 months for him he went into his room and got ready for his bath. 2 minutes later he would be standing in front of the bath tub getting ready to get in when the door opened "You ready for me to wash your back" Mizuho said as she walked in his face went completely red when she seen his man hood.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled as he tried to cover himself up. She just kept staring at him a small smirk would creep across her face. Ikkaku was definitely somewhere where he didn't want to be.

**Well that's chapter 6 hope you like it can't wait to star chapter 7 this story is going good plzz review and let me know what you think..**


	7. Chapter: 7 That's Why I Love You

**Here goes chapter 7 I hope you guys is liking how its going there's going to be a lot more chapters coming...**

**Chapter: 7 That's Why I Love You**

It was a sunny morning Yoruichi was shifting in her sleep as she laid on Yuskas chest she opened her eyes and looked at her lovers face he was sleeping peacefully she smiled at him she wanted to let him sleep but they had to get up for school she would raise her head up closer to him "Rise and shine Yuska it's time to get up " she said softly he heard her but kept his eyes closed "no rise, no shine" he groaned out he really didn't want to get up yet she gave him a smirk she knew he was going to be a hassle when getting up in the morning "Yuska if you don't get up then you won't get any kisses for a week" his eyes shot open when she said that he couldn't imagine the suffering of not getting to kiss his lover for a week he sat up "I'm up, I'm up ok" he quickly said she looked at him and leaned in and pressed her lips against his then pulled apart "thank you Yuska" he just gave her a warm smile and got up they got dressed in there school outfits and went into the living room where Toshiro and Rangiku were waiting for them. They headed out the house and off to school Yoruichi had her arms wrapped around Yuskas. When they got to school they walked inside the class to be greeted by the others. "YUSKAAA!"Keigo yelled as he lunged forward but it wasn't for Yuska was going after Yoruichi but was stopped in his tracks by Ichigos arm "Don't you ever learn Yuska doesn't kid around when it comes to trying to touch his girlfriend" Yoruichi giggled, Yuska was protective over her but she didn't mind it it just showed that he cared and didn't want to lose her. Then Yoruichi would then feel arms wrap around her where her breast would start to lift up "I Love your size" Chizuru Squealed as she squeezed Yoruichi until she was knocked to the ground by Tatsuki "You might not be messing with Orihime but I'm not going to let you mess with Yuskas girlfriend" she yelled but Chizuru was on a rampage she then jumped after Rangiku "Look at the size of your-" Rangiku slapped her to the ground she would not give up as she would then jump for Kukaku which was the wrong person to try "I want you-" Kukaku would punch her square in her face and left her laying on the ground. The teacher walked into the classroom "Well class seems like we have a couple more students joining could they please stand up and introduce themselves" she asked Kou stood up first "My name is Kou Daigeshu" a lot of girls did commentary on him

"He's a cutie"

"I hope he's single"

"He looks more like the lone wolf type"

If anyone could see Soi Fons face she would have an annoyed look on her face but turned away so no one could see it. Byakuya would then be next to stand up "My name is Byakuya Kuchiki" a lot of girls were commenting on him

"He's sexy"

"I'm definitely getting his number"

"He looks very mature"

Kukaku just shook her head and smirk these little girls was out of their league when it came to her Byakuya. Manga would be the next to get up she would smile while introducing herself "My name is Manga Senetsu" this time boys would be commenting on her

"I wonder if shes single"

"Nah all the cute ones always got boyfriends"

"You never know"

Izuru had an annoyed face he didn't understand why everyone had a comment for whoever went up he then stood up "I'm Izuru Kira" a few people would also give opinions on him

"I like his hair"

"He seems kind of bored"

who cares hes kind of cute"

Manga just ignored the comments she wasn't going to let them get to her she knew Izuru wouldn't go for someone else. Kukaku stood up and every male in the class room locked on to her "hey my names Kukaku Shiba" this led to so much commentary it was crazy

"Dude Look at the size of her chest"

"looks as big as that Rangiku girl"

"I'm taking her out"

Byakuya just shook his head and ignored it he knew those guys were beneath him and he wasn't going to waste his time. When Hisagi stood up everyone went silent "My name is Hisagi Shuhei" girls commented as soon as they set eyes on him

"Is he a pervert"

"Why does he have the number 69 on his face"

"He looks like he's been to prison"

He just ignored the comments and went back to his seat. Soi Fon stood up and cleared her throat "My name is Soi Fon" boy would start there little side comments

"She's kind of cute"

"I'd date her"

"She looks kind of tough"

Yoruichi chuckled at the comments Soi Fon rolled her eyes and sat down. The last person to stand was Ikkaku "I'm Ikkaku Madarame" chuckles could be heard throughout the classroom

"He's Bald"

"Ahh the sun it's too bright"

"Does he wax his head"

"Talk about a shiner"

This made him glare he was going to yell but just sat back down in his seat while the teacher started the lesson. The day would go by slowly, it was finally lunch time the group headed to the balcony to eat their lunch. Yoruichi was sitting next to Yuska as they ate their sandwiches Soi Fon and Kou was standing near the Balcony railings eating their food not really saying anything. "This food taste way better then the food we got back home" Kukaku said while eating her lunch this caused Ichigo to chuckle he was going to say something until someone walked in it was 3 boys apparently t hey was the most popular boys in school they set there eyes on Yoruichi, Rangiku, and Kukaku. "Yo Yoruichi why don't you ditch these guys and come hang with a real man" one of the boys said (we'll call him Jeice).

"Kukaku you trying to take a walk with me real quick" the other boy said (We'll call him Jato). The third boy who we will call Retsu stepped to the left side of Jeice and looked at Rangiku, "Rangiku what's up with you and me I see some sparks flying between us" he said in a cocky tone annoyed looks came on the face of Toshiro, Yuska, and Byakuya these guys had the nerve to hit on their girlfriends right in front of their faces. The three girls laughed at the boys "A real man huh the only real man I see is sitting right next to me" Yoruichi was still laughing when she said that "Little boy you are out of your league with me" Kukaku stated as she shook her head laughing also "sparks flying between me and you I don't think so but you know what will be flying,...you if you don't turn around and get out of here" Rangiku said the three boys had a shock look on their faces Ichigo and Orihime laughed as well. The three most popular boys in school were just denied, the three of them was furious "Who do you think you are turning me down like that, don't tell me that this chump is your boyfriend you don't need him" Jeice yelled as he looked at Yuska who had his arms folded and his arms closed he seemed uninterested with the 3 men. "What do you mean out of your league you ain't even in my league yet I'm giving you a chance to make it there" Jato shouted he wasn't liking the comment Kukaku made, this is when he noticed Byakuya was staring at him. "And who the hell is going to send us flying" Retsu yelled Toshiro quickly answered his question "It's going to be me if you don't back off" Byakuya followed right after "You better walk away" Yuska was still siting in the same position with his same uninterested expression "Get lost" he simply said the three guys were furious.

The whole group laughed at this they knew these guys didn't know what they were getting themselves into Tatsuki stood up "Jeice to be honest It would be best for you and your friends to leave while you still have the chance I've only known Yuska and the others for 2 days and the three guys your pissing off are not the ones to mess with" Jeice laughed at that statement "Oh yeah is that so we'll just have to see about that, hey you with the attitude we challenge you and your other 2 friends to a fight after school winners gets the girls" Jato smirked "I really don't wanna beat up a kid but I'm game" Jato also grinned "I'll have no problem teaching Mr. tough guy over there lesson" Yuska, Byakuya, and Toshiro all said in union "Fine" and with that the three boys walked away. "Oh this should be hilarious, make him cry Byakuya" Byakuya smirked and nodded Yoruichi on the other hand didn't really want Yuska to hurt the guy that much she didn't really even want him to waste his time fighting the boy but she knew the kid would brag later if Yuska would have declined the challenge "Yuska just go easy on the poor guy ok" Yuska took a sip of his soda and looked at her "I'll try" she gave him a look, the guy deserved what was coming to him she knew Yuska hated it when guys tried to hit on her but it was still a waste of time beating someone up who's that weak. "Captain don't kill the guy please for me" Rangiku asked "I'll just punish him for calling me a kid" she smiled at him and kissed his cheek Kou chuckled at the whole scene "This should be very amusing" Ikkaku nodded his head "Oh I'm going to love seeing these guys beat the hell out of these weaklings" Tatsuki smirked at them "You should take their lunch money too" everyone laughed at the comment. "I actually feel sorry for them they are about to get the beating of a life time" Ichigo said he was also wanting to see how it would turn out Chad chuckled. "serves them right for coming up here and hitting on someone else girl" Miko muttered Manga nodded her head in agreement.

Later that day the school bell rung and everyone walked out their classroom word had gotten around the whole school and everyone was out side waiting for the fight to happen the three boys came out side where Yuska, Byakuya and Toshiro were waiting for them Jeice grinned "So you decided to show up instead of running away" he said as he looked at Yuska who had his eyes closed with his arms folded he seemed to always get like that when he was not in the mood "Still have an attitude I see well we'll fix that" Yuska didn't move his position it seemed like he was ignoring him, Jeice wasn't having it "Don't feel like opening your eyes, or is it that your just too scared and terrified to open them" Yuska still didn't respond Renji and Ikkaku would start to chuckle at the scene between Jeice and Yuska. Jeice would then walk to Yuska and stood behind him and yelled "HEY WAKE-" he was cut off when Yuska would move his arm and back hand him hard in the face Jeice would stumble back holding his nose Yuska would quickly turn around and jab him three times in his jaw he would then make his fourth punch a hard one where it sent Jeice flying into the middle of the street Yuska would slowly walk to him Hisagi shook his head "This guys a goner" Rukia nodded her head in agreement, Yoruichi knew Yuska wasn't finished with the guy he done beat the guy up it should have been over with but she seen the look in his face he was only getting started Yuska reached him and grabbed him by his collar the guy was bleeding from his mouth "Yuska" Yoruichi said quietly she wanted him to stop Yuska would look at Jeice "Next time you'll think twice before picking a fight with me" Yuska would then let him go and walk back to Yoruichi who was relieved and smirked at him sometimes he just made her worry to much. Jato and Retsu had a petrified look on their faces they then decided to make a run for it but Toshiro and Byakuya flashed stepped in front of them "Leaving so soon I haven't made you cry yet" Byakuya said, Toshiro also wasn't willing to let his opponent go "You called me a kid and hit on my girlfriend you're gonna pay" Toshiro swiftly jabbed Retsu in his face he stumbled back for a second then he lunged forward and swung at Toshiro who dodged and tripped Retsu when Retusu was falling face first he met up with Toshiros knee which hit him hard in the face he then fell to the ground. Byakuya was staring a frightened Jato in the eye he started to see tears come down his face "Please don't hit me please" he cried Kukaku started to laugh at this sight Byakuya hadn't hit him yet and he was already crying Byakuya sighed and shook his head he would then punch Jato in the middle of his face making his nose bleed he would then lift him up and slap him across the face twice to make sure he was conscious "Now apologize to her" he pointed to Kukaku, Jato was still crying "I'm sorry Kukaku I'm Sorry" he cried Kukaku nodded her head Byakuya would then toss him to the ground and walk away. Everyone started to laugh and cheer leaving their comments of the fight.

"That Yuska is one hell of a fighter"

"I'm not calling the little one a kid anymore"

"Byakuya is cute and he knows how to fight"

"Looks like they won that fight"

"Ofcourse they did and without breaking a sweat too"

The group walked away and started heading down the street Kukaku had a big grin on her face.

"That was very amusing" she laughed she still couldn't believe the boy was actually crying. Yuska sighed while Yoruichi smiled and grabbed his arm "I'm glad you went easy on him" he just looked at her and smiled "I knew you didn't want me to waste my time" she kissed his cheek and continued walking Manga chuckled "You backhand him it look like you wasn't interested in the fight at all" he just smirked at her. "Captain Hitsugaya kneed the guy in the face I know that had to hurt" Ikkaku shook his head he could only imagine the pain those guys were in. "They deserved it" Kou added he enjoyed the fight himself. "Hey guys what are we going to do for winter break" Orhhime asked everyone looked at her and shrugged they wasn't really sure what they was gong to do. "how about we go Skiing I know a good place that we could all go to" Ichigo suggested they thought about it and agreed "seems like fun I haven't done that before" Manga said Izuru smiled as he was holding her hand "If Mangas going then I guess I'll go" he added "guess this will be a good experience" Yuska looked at Yoruichi when she said that and nodded "Great we'll meet at my house tomorrow morning pack some clothes cause I'm going to rent us a cabin for a week" They all nodded and headed to their homes. Yuska smile as his lover was holding his arm that's when he got an idea "Hey Toshiro we haven't taken Yoruichi and Rangiku on a date yet have we" he asked Toshiro shook his head "No I believe we haven't" Yuska smirked "how about we go out to eat as a double date" Rangiku and Yoruichi smiled at this a date is just what they've been waiting for with them. They headed to a restaurant and sat and waited for the Waiter to come. Once she came they all placed an order and waited for their food to arrive. "Yuska how did you know about these restaurants" Yoruichi asked he looked at Toshiro "I been here once with Toshiro and Ichigo, Toshiro had brought me here once when was training he said I should try new things" Toshiro nodded his head "I see" she added as she leaned her head on his shoulder he smiled at her he loved being with her everyday was a joy to him she leaned and whispered in his ear "I will give you a reward later tonight for protecting me today" He blushed for a moment and smirked "I look forward to it" he said Toshiro just sighed as he watched the two have their lovers scene he then felt lips touch his cheek he turned to see Rangiku smiling at him he gave her a smile back and gave her a quick kiss.

The food had finally come and the two couples were enjoying their date eating and having a peaceful conversation. Later that night they headed home and headed to their rooms to call it a night when Yuska walked in his room and closed the door Yoruichi pushed him to the door wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately "Its time for your reward babe" she said seductively Yuska smiled at her "I love you" she looked back at him "I love you too Yuska and I will never stop loving you, thanks for standing up for me today" he looked into her golden eyes "I would never let anyone disrespect you or take you away" she smirked at him "Better not" she teased her smiled at her and lifted her up kissing her passionately she wrapped her legs around his waist, he laid her on the bed and started to undress her. The two lovers made love through out the night showing the love they had for each other.

**That was Chapter 7 now we heading up to chapter 8 plzz review and tell me what you think ..**


	8. Chapter: 8 A Discovery

**Well now it's time for chapter 8 I'm loving the way the story's going well lets get on with this chapter...**

**Chapter: 8 A Discovery**

Yoruichi opened her eyes slowly she looked up to see her lover sleeping peacefully she leaned over to his face and gently kissed his lips he smiled and opened his eyes "Good morning dear" he greeted with warm smile she gave him a warm smile back "Good morning babe sleep well" he nodded she leaned to his ear and whispered "Last night was amazing" he smirked at her "yes it was I'm glad you enjoyed it" she was going to say something until she heard a knock on the door "Yuska, Yoruichi we got to to get going soon" Toshiro said Yuska smiled "We'll be right out Toshiro" he replied. They got out of bed and took a quick shower while they was doing that Rangiku and Toshiro was in the living room with Byakuya and Kukaku they all had their jackets on seeing as it was going to be cold out side from the snow last night "So you guys went out on a date last night that's cute, me and Byakuya decided to come here and watch TV together it was very relaxing" Kukaku said, Rangiku smiled at her "It's good for you guys to get some alone time" Kukaku laughed "Yeah it is Byakuya can be a gentlemen when he wants to be" she said while Yuska and Yoruichi walked into the living room they left and went to meet everyone who was waiting in front of Ichigos door while Isshin was acting like his usual self, he would lock eyes on Yuska who he knew very well from him coming over and hanging out with Ichigo. "Yuussskaaa" he yelled as he lunged forward at Yuska who dodged him "It's nice to see you too pops I see you haven't changed a bit" Isshin stood up with tears in his eyes "Oh my dear wife if only you was here to see our second son coming over to visit" Yoruichi smirked at him "Second son?" she asked with a chuckle "He calls me that because me and Toshiro came over a couple of times to hang out" Isshin eyes would then focus on Yoruichi who had her arms wrapped around Yuska she was close to him seeing as it was cold he grinned at this sight.

"Yuska is this your girlfriend" he asked, Yoruichi smiled and nodded "Yes my name is Yoruichi Shihoin its nice to meet you Mr. Kurosaki" tears formed to his eyes "Oh dear wife our second son has such a cute girlfriend we have a daughter in law now" Ichigo shook his head in annoyance "would you shut up you perverted old man" he yelled, Karin and Yuzu looked at Yoruichi "Ms. Yoruichi can we call you big sis like Rukia" Yuzu asked Yoruichi smiled and hugged her "of course you can" Yuzu smiled and Karin looked at Yuska "You got a good one big bro" Yuska scratched the back of his head and blushed "thanks Karin but I'm not the only one whos gotten a girlfriend" he said as he pointed towards Toshiro and Rangiku "so you got a girlfriend too little Toshiro" he glared at Karin "Who are you calling little!" He yelled she ignored him and walked towards Rangiku "I guess I can call you big sister as well seeing as your with little Toshiro" his glare became a death glare Manga noticed this and laughed. "Oh little Toshiro don't be upset not everyone can be taller then a 10 year old" he looked at her "Shut up" he yelled. Rangiku smiled at Karin and hugged her "Thank you little sis I will be glad to be your sister" Karin smiled, Isshin looked at Byakuya "and seeing as we call Rukia our daughter, you know we will think of you as a son as well" Kukaku giggled at Byakuyas confused face Rangiku smiled "So then that makes Kukaku your daughter in law as well" Yuzu and Karin smiled while Ichigo was getting annoyed "Can we go now " everyone nodded and headed to the train station they got on a train and headed for the resort Ichigo had rented for them to go Skiing. Yoruichi was sitting on Yuskas lap everyone was looking at Yuska who appeared to be sleeping everyone started to think of the cause of him being exhausted Yoruichi noticed this and smirked "I know what your thinking it's a good guess but your wrong look again" they looked at Yuska again they noticed that he wasn't breathing. "Hes out of his gigai" Manga stated Yoruichi nodded "but he's not the only one" Yourichi motioned her head to make everyone look at Rangiku and Toshiro. Rangiku was smiling with Toshiro leaning on her his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing "Toshiros gone as well" Miko said, Rangiku also nodded.

"A hollow had appeared right when the train arrived and the two of them went to handle it" Yoruichi explained "for a second there I thought you wore him out last night" Kukaku said, her and Yoruichi laughed. Meanwhile with Toshiro and Yuska they were handling the hollow "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru" Toshiro yelled as he launched his attack "Sore into the blazing skys, Haru Kaki" Yuska yelled as he also launched his attack the attacks the fire and ice attacks destroyed the hollow they then sheathed their swords. "Well that takes care of that you ready to head back" Yuska asked Toshiro nodded they flashed stepped through the air heading back to the train. Meanwhile on the train Yoruichi was still waiting for Yuska "I guess they'll meet us at the resort" Miko said Yoruichi shook her head "No need to worry Miko besides they're already here" she turned her head to the window behind her Toshiro and Yuska could be seen running beside the train. "Hey dear hope I wasn't to long" Yoruichi giggled at him Kou folded his arms and muttered "show off" Soi Fon heard him and smirked "You two might wanna get inside now" Yoruichi said, he nodded and the both of them jumped to the train Yuska and Toshiro grabbed on to the open windows and swung themselves inside.

They stepped back into their gigais "ah, feels good to be back with my love" Yuska said as he wrapped his arms around Yoruichis waist who was still sitting on his lap. She smiled at his comment "come on Yuska give it a rest for five minutes" Renji complained Yuska glared at him "Oh shut it's not my fault you ain't got no one to hold and love" a few chuckles were heard which made Renji angry "Yuska leave him alone" Miko said Yuska smirked "Oh your sticking up for him, do I sense feelings between you two" Renji blushed when he heard that Miko only smirked "Maybe you do, maybe you don't, you'll just have to find out" Manga chuckled who was leaning against Izuru "I doubt he'll try that hard to find out Miko" Yuska nodded "She's right ya know" Yoruichi laughed at the scene. The bus stopped 50 minutes later they got off the bus and followed Ichigo down a snow filled path that led to two cabins. Most of them looked around and took in the scenery it was quite a peaceful place. Also due to no normal humans around they were free to use their soul reaper powers should any need arise. "Hell of a place you got here Ichigo" Kukaku said she wore a white and red winter coat with ski pants. Byakuya was walking right beside her he wore similar outfits except his was blue instead of red.

Miko wore a Purple colored coat with a purple winter cap. Renji wore a a dark red winter coat and ski pants. The rest of them wore casual colors of their choosing they also carried their rented equipment. Ichigo said they could choose any snowboard they was comfortable with. He explained the basics on how to ski or snowboard which helped the decision everyone except for Yuska, Yoruichi, Soi Fon, and Kou chose Skis the four of them chose Snowboards like Ichigo. They went up to the cabins and came out wearing the necessary gear Ichigo showed them how to properly lock there boots on to the boards or skis. He then showed them how to maneuver and keep balanced. Soon they all got in the lift heading up to the top of the mountain once they got their Yuska decided to go first which made Ichigo go wide eyed "are you sure you don't want me to go first so you can see how it's down" Yuska only smirked and then started to go down the Mountain he had great speed wind was blowing through his face.

He jumped of a small him in the path catching a lot of air he spun around and landed perfectly. Yoruichi smiled and waved at the others and followed her man down the mountain Yuska turned to see his lover coming down the mountain she was smiling and laughing as the cold wind hit her face she was getting a rush from it. He then noticed what she was up to her eyes was locked on to him "Uh oh" is all he could get out he tried to move himself away but she crashed into him the two was rolling in the snow laughing. Kou looked at Ichigo "is crashing into him suppose to be apart of how you stop" Ichigo shook his head "No it would be a painful vacation if it was" Orihime laughed at Ichigos comment. The others followed them down Manga crashed into Izuru by accident they both laughed it off, Kuaku looked like a pro with the air time she was catching Byakuya smirked as he was right beside her '_she never sises to amaze me_' he thought to himself.

They would try a couple more slopes and then went back to the cabins. When they got to the cabins they decided who was staying where "OK so there's cabins with four rooms so we will do it like this Yuska,Yoruichi, Toshiro, Rangiku, Byakuya, Kukaku, and Kou and Soi Fon will stay in the cabin on the right " Ichigo paused then continued "Me, Orihime, Miko, Renji, Manga, Izuru, and Hisagi and Rukia will stay in the cabin on the right" he then looked at his father and sisters "Dad I ordered a family couch in the cabin we're in so you will be able to pull the bed out so you, Karin and Yuzu can share it" They nodded and went inside Yuska looked at the room doors they were side by side there was one further down which meant it was the master bedroom he went straight for it "This will be me and Yoruichis room" Kukaku chuckled "yeah the one further down from the others I can bet why you picked that one" Yoruichi laughed when she said that they all went in their rooms and unpacked they came out to watch a little TV for the day Yuska looked at Toshiro who nodded "Everyone me and Yuska are going out for a little walk we'll be back" Toshiro informed Yuska looked at Yoruichi who smirked at him "just don't be long ok" Yuska smiled at her and kissed her on the lips "I'll be back as quickly as possible" with that they got out of their gigais, grabbed their coats and headed out "I wonder what they are up too" Kukaku said Rangiku smiled "If I know them too they're going to train they're surrounded by snow this is the type of training they been looking for" Yoruichi nodded in agreement

Once Toshiro and Yuska were further away from the cabins they looked looked forward "Alright come out we know your there" Toshiro yelled, a figure would come out from behind a tree Yuskas eyes turned serious "So it's you Grimmjow" he said Grimmjow had his grin on his face as usual "what do you want?" Toshiro asked Yuska kept his eyes focused on Grimmjow "I just want to test you two out from what I hear you two are one of the best tag teams in the soul society am I correct" Yuska and Toshiro stayed quiet it was true Yuska and Toshiros Zanpakutos worked good together it was like their zanpakutos shared a bond "Well if that's the case I want to test it out lucky for you I can't kill you in this little match seeing as Aizen doesn't know about this" Yuska was about to say something when they noticed He was getting ready to charge Toshiro looked at Yuska and they both nodded. "Bankai" They both shouted as lights would surround them they would appear in their Bankai forms.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru" Toshiro yelled as he prepared himself "Tetsis Haru Kaki" Yuska yelled as he also prepared himself Grimmjow charged in he drew his sword which collided with Toshiros who had blocked his attack. Yuska would then flash step to the left side of Grimmjow, Grimmjow was getting read to use his left hand to block Yuskas attack but Yuska would flash step to his right side and quickly swing his sword. Grimmjow would barely be able to dodge the attack 'these guys are nothing let me show them that they are way out of their league' Grimmjow would then come at Toshiro. Toshiro would then swing his sword which made an Ice dragon fly straight for Grimmjow who flashed stepped past it and appeared behind Toshiro he quickly slashed Toshiro and kicked him hard in his back which sent him flying "Toshiro!" Yuska yelled as he looked in the direction that Toshiro was flying Grimmjow Launched a Cero straight for Toshiro Yuska wasn't about to let it hit he flashed stepped as quick as he could to To were Toshiro landed he stood in front of Toshiro who was laying on the ground trying hard to get up Yuska held his sword and quickly swung it "Reyuta Sengoku" he would launch a blue wave towards the cero. The two attacks collided and exploded before Yuska could guard himself he felt to quick slashes to his stomach he held his stomach yelling in pain he then seen Grimmjow standing in front of him grinning. "That little move you pulled off was a little interesting to bad you won't be able to use it again" Grimmjow mocked, suddenly Yuska felt a pain in his head he didn't know where it was coming from. A hollow mask was starting to appear on Yuskas face he didn't know what was going on Toshiro seen this happening and went wide eyed "Yuska are you alright" Yuska would then let out a sadistic laugh which echoed from the mask he would then dash at Grimmjow with intense speed and swung his sword another large blue wave would then appear hitting Grimmjow head on. Grimmjow would smirk at this but was knocked into the sky as Yuska flash stepped behind him and kicked him.

Yuska would then get ready to attack but stopped as he would struggle to get his hand to his mask he was desperately trying to get the mask off "What are you doing you need me if you don't use my power you'll die" A voice came from the mask Yuska was not buying it he quickly pulled the mask off and stood in front of Toshiro Grimmjow would shake his head "You just got rid of the one thing that might have turned this battle around " Yuska smiled weakly "I don't care I have my honor I don't ever want to use that power" Grimmjow held his hand out and started to prepare a cero "You're a fool" he then launched it. Yuska would have dodged but he wasn't going to let Toshiro take the hit he then swung his sword to launch a blue wave but it was engulfed by the cero Yuska and Toshiro would be hit by the cero. They yelled in pain as they was sent flying back when the attacked stopped a portal had opened in the sky where Ulquiorra would appear from it "Grimmjow what do you think your doing Aizen did not give you permission to come here, lets go we are leaving now" Grimmjow had an annoyed look on but did as he was told. As the portal closed Ichigo and the others finally arrived "Dammit we're too late" Ichigo yelled as he seen the portal closed "There was a battle here that's for sure" Renji said Yoruichi looked around "But where's Yu-" she stopped as her eyes locked on to two people who were laying on the ground "YUSKA!" She yelled as she ran to his side he was laying on his stomach facing the ground he was laying in blood with his sword still in his hand "CAPTAIN!" Rangiku screamed as she seen Toshiro he was laying on his back he was also laying in blood his sword was just a centimeter away from his hand. Yoruichi would turn Yuska over so he was laying on his back she had his head in her arms. Miko had a sad look on her face she never wanted to see Yuska or Toshrio badly hurt like this Orhime, Manga, and Izuru quickly rushed to them. Orhime quickly started using her powers to heal Yuska which didn't take her long because the wounds started to close, Manga and Izuru did the same for Toshiro. Once the healing was finished they both opened their eyes and sat up "seems like you guys regained consciousness" Kukaku said Ichigo intervened before the talk got longer.

"We should probably talk about this at the cabin its cold out here" they all agreed and headed back once inside it was time for explanations. "Yuska" Kou called out Yuska looked at him "You both knew that Grimmjow had arrived didn't you" Yuska and Toshiro had a shock look on their faces but nodded their heads "Why didn't you tell us" Ichigo asked Toshiro spoke up "Grimmjow was only after us he purposely let us know he was here" Yuska then spoke up after him "We didn't want to ruin everyone's vacation we thought if we went and handled it as quickly as possible we could come back and relax" Miko shook her head when he said this Yoruichi stood in front of him she had a serious look on her face he knew he was in trouble "Yuska regardless if you wanted us to enjoy this vacation you shouldn't keep things from us you could have died out there how do you expect us to enjoy a vacation knowing you guys are dead" she used a stern tone when she said that. Yuska gave her a sad look he knew she was right and he wasn't going to argue back "I'm sorry Yoruichi you're right we shouldn't have tried to do it on our own, it will never happen again I promise" she looked into his eyes she could see he really meant what he said she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck "It's ok, but just don't do that again I was really worried about you" he nodded and kissed her lips Toshiro then cleared his throat which made them both look at him. "Yuska I want to know why a hollow mask appeared on your face during the battle" Everyone gasped and eyes were on Yuska he put his hands up "hey don't look at me I really don't know, that was the first time that happened all I know is that I felt myself being taken over by the mask I knew something was wrong so I used all the strength I had left to remove that mask" he explained Kou sighed "So I guess me and Ichigo and the vizards aren't the only ones who has a hollow mask" the group turned to look at Ichigo and Kou with a shocked look they knew about Ichigo and his mask but they never knew about Kou "Ichigo you knew about this" Rukia asked he nodded "Yeah I did I didn't say anything because it would cause a lot of trouble for Kou in the Soul Society" he explained "Well the secret is safe with me I'll make sure that no one catches wind of this but Kou, Yuska I would ask you to re frame for using that power Ichigo is a substitute soul reaper who stays in the world of the living so the law doesn't effect him" Byakuya explained they both nodded.

"Yuska I'll teach you how to control the hollow side of you so it won't pop out of no where trust me from experience it's annoying" Ichigo said Yuska smiled "I guess I'll also help" Kou added and Yuska nodded his head "Well now that, that's settled lets relax" Kukaku said as she sat on the couch. The others headed back to their cabins and relaxed for the remainder of the day. When night time arrived Toshiro and Rangiku headed to their room Toshiro sat on the bed while Rangiku closed the door she looked at him and smiled "I'm not upset if that's what your thinking about I was only worried" she explained. Toshiro looked at her with a sad look on his face "I'm sorry that I made you worry Rangiku" she sighed and sat next to him. She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately his eyes went wide for a moment but he kissed back she broke apart from his lips and smiled "I'm always going to worry about you I love you" she said he gazed into her eyes and smiled "I love you too" he replied she then brought him in for another kiss. Meanwhile Yuska and Yoruichi had just finished making love she had her head on his chest as they laid in bed. "Yoruichi I want to make a promise to you" she looked up at him and smiled "and what would that be" he looked at her golden eyes with passion "If something were to happen were it caused me and you to be apart from each other I promise to always come back to you I will never leave you alone and if some how I can't keep that promise I want you to give me the biggest ass kicking of a life time" Yoruichi smirked at him and kissed his lips "will do babe" he smiled at her reply she then looked into his eyes "I love you Yuska I don't ever want to lose you" he held her tight "I love you too Yoruichi I don't ever want to lose you either" They drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

Meanwhile Kou was standing outside gazing at the stars he was deep in thought as usual. He then heard the door opened "What is it Soi Fon is something wrong" he asked Soi Fon looked at him with a worried look "I noticed that you wasn't inside so I came to check on you, are you ok" she asked he nodded his head "Yeah I'm fine I just don't know why me, Yuska, and Ichigo were given these Hollow masks" Soi Fon stood beside him also looking at the stars. "That's something everyone wants to know but the answers won't come easy I'm sure you'll find out eventually" he looked at her and then turned back to the sky. "Yeah hopefully"he muttered she stepped a little closer to him "no matter how long it takes I will always be by your side" Kous eyes were wide he looked into her eyes. For about two minutes they both stared into each others eyes Kou turned his head back to the sky. "Thank you Soi Fon" he said she nodded her head at him the two continued to look at the stars as the night went by not ruining the moment for anything.

**Well that was chapter 8 hope you guys liked it I'm going to try to make the chapters longer hopefully... **


	9. Chapter: 9 A Night To Remember

**Well here's chapter 9 we going to keep this going I got a lot of people telling me they love this story that's good I'm going to do my best to keep it that way..**

**Chapter 9 A Night To Remember**

It was the last night for the groups vacation they were enjoying some hot chocolate near the fire place sharing memories. "I truly thought Byakuya sliced you up that day" Ichigo said he was sitting next to Orihime, Byakuya smirked while Yoruichi chuckled "no way" she laughed. A question popped into Renjis head "Yuska, Kou where were you guys when that whole thing with Ichigo happened" Yuska laughed " I actually ran into Yoruichi and Ichigo during his Bankai training" Yuska started to explain what happened that day.

**(FlashBack)**

"Let's go Ichigo you'll never be able to beat Byakuya if you don't step it up" Yoruichi yelled before she felt a familiar spiritual pressure. A figure would then flash step 10 feet away from her Ichigo noticed someone had appeared and looked to see who it was. "It's been awhile since I've seen you Yoruichi" the person said she smiled "It sure has Yuska, but what are you doing here" she asked he smirked at her "I felt your spiritual pressure and I came to see you" his eyes then focused on Ichigo "who is this Yoruichi" he asked she looked at him "this is Ichigo Kurosaki" as soon as she said that Yuska face went from happy to angry he quickly dashed at Ichigo flash stepping behind him he launched a hard kick going straight for Ichigos head but Yoruichi got in between and grabbed his leg. '_This guys fast almost as fast as Yoruichi_' Ichigo thought to himself as his eyes were wide.

"Yuska stop" she said in a stern voice Yuska looked at her "But Yoruichi this is the guy that invaded the Soul Society why are you with him, what's going on" Yuska was very confused, Ichigo was the enemy of the Soul Society and Yoruichi is here with him she looked into his eyes "Yuska calm down he is not the enemy I'm only training Ichigo so he will be able to fight Byakuya and save Rukia" Yuska looked at her he was still a little confused but he believed in her he sighed and looked at her "OK Yoruichi I won't attack him if you think helping him is the right thing to do then I'm by your side no matter what" Yoruichi smiled at him "Thanks Yuska" he hugged her and let her continue the training.

**(End Of FlashBack)**

Renji laughed "Ichigo was about to get schooled by Yuska" Ichigo glared at Renji "As for me I was keeping an eye on Gin trying to figure out what he was up to" Kou said as Soi Fon smiled "That was a hectic day I'm glad it's over" Rukia said everyone nodded their heads. Manga was in Izurus arms she snuggled to his chest "You're so warm" he smiled at her and rested his head on hers. Yoruichi was sitting on Yuskas lap kissing him passionately Kukaku would smirk at the two lovers "Yoruichis going to work over there" Yoruichi pulled back and laughed at Kukaku. Rangiku leaned over to Toshiro and whispered something in his ear he nodded his head and went back to his conversation with Yuska. "Oh no" Renji yelled out everyone looked at him "Renji whats wrong" Miko asked his eyes were wide "We forgot Ikkaku" Everyone laughed he didn't know why "what's so funny" they continued to laugh "We didn't forget him Mizuho demanded that we not tell him so they could spend some time together BUT DON'T TELL ANYONE" Manga explained as she mocked Ikkaku, Renji began laughing himself.

"So Yuska who wears the pants in you and Yoruichis relationship" Manga asked, Yuska was about to answer but was cut off. "Yoruichi of course" Miko yelled out Yuska glared at her "I would say Yoruichi" Manga said who looked at Izuru with puppy dog eyes wanting him to agree with her luckily for her he couldn't resist her eyes.

"I say Yoruichi" he said Manga smiled at him "Lady Yoruichi of course" Soi Fon added Kou smirked at the humiliation Yuska was going through "I don't know guys I think they both run it together" Kukaku stated Byakuya nodded his head as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. Yuska just sighed Yoruichi smiled "Kukaku is right we both run it we listen to each other and trust one another we don't boss each other around or nothing" Yorucihi ecplained "Beside if Yoruichi did run the whole relationship I wouldn't care because I love her" Yuska said Yoruichi kissed him "I love you too Yuska" they smiled at each other she leaned back into his chest getting comfortable in his lap.

She felt his manhood start to arise she smiled and whispered in his ear "someones getting excited down there" Yuska blushed when she said that she looked in his eyes and whispered "I'm getting excited also we'll have to do something about that later" he smirked at her and nodded Kukaku snuggled up to Byakuya who draped his arm around her "my, my, my what a gentleman" she teased he just smirked at her and took another sip of his drink. Rukia was snuggled up with Hisagi they had really hit it off since he came to the world of the living. "Hisagi" she called out he looked at her "yeah" he replied "thanks for coming to my rescue when I was being attacked by that arrancar" he smiled at her and kissed her cheek "Don't worry about it" Manga would then be seen whispering in Izurus ear he started blushing from what ever she had told him. Orihime and Ichigo was also having their conversation as well everyone was having a good time Ichigos father was being perverted as ever which caused Karin to kick him a couple of times. Everyone was enjoying themselves it was starting to get late and everyone decided to call it a night. Toshiro and Rangiku headed to their room she closed the door and looked at Toshiro who was sitting on the bed looking through his soul pager she grabbed the phone out his hand and put it on the dresser.

"Remember what I said earlier I wanted to give you something" she said he looked at her "and what's that" he asked, she smiled and kissed him passionately she then broke away form his kissed and leaned to his ear "Toshiro I want you" his eyes went wide but went along with it he kissed her neck he then lifted her up which was a real surprise to her he was very strong for someone his size he then laid her on the bed slowly taking off her shirt he then continued kissing her they then broke apart one more time to take off their clothes she then looked down out his manhood that was well built. He was breathless as he looked at her body her giant breasts and her perfect curved body he loved her and she loved him they both wanted each other. He then began massaging her breast and sucking her nipple she moaned in pleasure she was wanting him more and more.

"Oh Toshiro" she moaned he then placed his man hood near her wet entrance he looked at her and she nodded he then pressed and pushed it inside she moaned as it went in deeper and deeper. He started to thrust slow and then faster she was moving her body along with him loving every minute of it "Oh Toshiro I love you" she moaned he smiled and moaned "I love you too Rangiku" the two kept a good pace neither one wanted to stop she wrapped her arms around hi back as he pressed his chest against her breast they were both reaching their breaking points "Let it out Toshiro let's do it together" she moaned with one last stroke they both released. Both of them were out of breath Toshiro rolled over to his side of the bed she laid her head on his chest "That was amazing Toshiro" he smiled at her "Yes it was" they both held each other remembering what just happened.

In Kukaku and Byakuyas room Byakuya was in the shower he had just finished washing up he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist he walked into the room to be greeted by a naked Kukaku laying on the bed her well toned body had him staring "Hey stud I was waiting for you to get out the shower, come hop in the bed with me" he smiled and made his way to the bed. Meanwhile with Yoruichi and Yuska they were also having their lovers moment "Yuska that was so amazing, I could kiss you right now and you know something I will" Yoruichi said as she kissed him "I love you Yoruichi" he said she smiled at him "I love you too Yuska" they both laid and held each other loving every moment of it she kissed his neck and touched his manhood he was already aroused again she gave him a seductive look "ready for more" she asked he nodded his head and the two began to go at it again they made love throughout the night loving every minute of it.

The next day Yoruichi woke up and looked at her sleeping boyfriend who had a smile on his face she smirked and kissed his cheek. She slowly got out of bed and put her panties, sweat pants, and T shirt on and walked into the kitchen where she would be greeted by three smiling women "Good morning you three whats with all the happy faces" Yourichi asked as she looked at Kukaku, Soi Fon, and Rangiku they smiled at her. "Last night was one to remember" Rangiku said Yoruichi grinned at her she knew what that meant "You and Toshiro finally sealed the deal" she asked, Rangiku nodded Yoruichi would then look at Kukaku "Let me guess you also had a little fun last night as well" Kukaku smirked at her "You got that right" Yoruichi just laughed and then looked at Soi Fon. "What about you" She asked, Soi Fon shook her head "I have done no such thing" Yoruichi chuckled "so you haven't gotten that far with him yet" she stated Soi Fons eyes went wide she then turned her head "I have no idea what you're talking about" Yoruichi sat down in the kitchen chair and smiled at her.

"oh come on Soi Fon I know you too well you can't honestly sit her and say you don't have feelings for Kou" Soi Fon was shocked well mostly all of them were shocked except for Yoruichi. "Wait a minute, Soi Fon you have feelings for Kou I thought you were only interested in Yoruichi" Kukaku asked Yoruichi shook her head while Soi Fon hid her head making sure no one seen her blushing "Nope she has feelings for Kou as well she did like me but she's better off with him besides I only have feelings for Yuska" Yoruichi explained Kukaku laughed "We'll ain't that something and let me guess the boy is just too stubborn to realize Soi Fon likes him" Yoruichi nodded her head Kukaku just laughed. They sat and talked about their romantic night until the boys woke up. Later that day everyone was packed up and ready to go they headed to the train station and headed home the train ride wasn't that long they mostly had side conversation of their owns.

When they got off the train Toshiro looked at Yuska and Byakuya "Yuska, captain Kuchiki I just got a call from Uruhara he said he wants you to come to his shop he would like to have a word with you" when Toshiro said this Yoruichi and Kukaku both smirked they knew what that was going to be about "Ok then we might as well head over there now"Yuska suggested Byakuya nodded Yuska would then give Yoruichi a peck on the lips "I'll be back ok" Yoruichi smiled at him "I'll be waiting" she replied Yuska and Byakuya would then flash step away from everyone. When they got to Kisuke shop they seen a sign on his door it said Byakuya and Yuska come right in. Yuska opened the door they walked down to hall to his living room when they got in a door would close behind them Kisuke would then appear sitting in front of them "Yuska, Byakuya I have been expecting you please take a seat" Yuska and Byakuya would listen to him and sit down Kisuke would then close his fan and look at Yuska.

"I see you and Yoruichi have gotten serious in your relationship Yuska" Yuska nodded, Kisuke then looked at Byakuya "and I see you have started a relationship with Kukaku" Byakuya also nodded "well I brought you hear to tell you two that it shouldn't be rocket science to see that those two are my closes friends, I want to make sure they don't get hurt can I trust you two, to take care of them" he asked they both looked at him and nodded "Yes I will always protect Yoruichi I love her" Yuska stated "The same for Kukaku I wouldn't start a relationship if I knew I couldn't keep her safe" Byakuya said Kisuke smiled "I'm glad to hear it because you see them" Kisuke pointed to Jinta, Tessai, and Ururu they was staring at the two of them "Yoruichi and Kukaku are they're friends little Ururu loves them both I can't imagine what she would do to you if you broke their heart" Yuska gulped as he remembered Ururus monster strength "and Jinta he just adores Kukaku and when she gets sad... he gets mad I don't even wanna know what he would do to someone".

Byakuya turned wide eyed Kisuke then shifted his eyes to Tessai "and Tessai loves both of them if someone was to let them get hurt he would probably make u feel the same pain they felt and then right after that you would have me to deal with, you see with this" they both nodded Yuska looked at Kisuke "you don't have to worry Kisuke I'm never letting her get hurt and I'm sure captain Kuchiki can say the same for Kukaku" Byakuya nodded Kisuke smiled as he looked towards the door "Ok you two you can come out now" Yuska and Byakuya looked back to see Yoruichi and Kukaku standing in front of them giggling "You guys followed us" Yuska asked Yoruichi nodded "we couldn't help it we had to see your faces" Kukaku answered "so your saying You too knew this is what he wanted us for" Byakuya asked Kukaku nodded, Yuska could only laugh Yoruichi wrapped her arms around his neck "and I heard every word" she said as she pecked his lips. Kisuke would clear his throat to get their attention "tomorrow I think we should start training sessions we still have to be ready for the next attack" Yuska and Yoruichi looked at him and nodded.

"We'll be here don't worry Kisuke" Kukaku said as they started to walk out "take care you guys" Kisuke called out as they walked out the door. They headed to their home where Toshiro and Rangiku were waiting for them watching TV in the living room. " Your back we were waiting for you guys" Rangiku said Yoruichi smiled at her. "sorry about that we had to speak to Kisuke about something" Yuska explained Toshiro nodded his head and looked back at the TV. They all sat down and watched some movies for the remainder of the day. When night had finally come Yuska would whisper something in Yoruichis ear she would nod her head and look at Kukaku, Soi Fon and Rangiku "We're going to go for a walk we'll be back ok" Kukaku nodded her head "Just becareful you too" with that the two grabbed their coats and headed out.

They walked under the night sky Yoruichi had her arms around Yuska's "where are we going" she asked Yuska smiled at her "You'll see" they walked for 10 minutes when they got to their destination Yoruichis eyes widen. He had took her to a Ice skating rink there were a lot of people skating around mostly family and couples Yuska smiled as he paid for their skates. When they put on their skates they headed to the ice. "Yuska I've never done this before" Yoruichi said Yuska smirked at her "Its almost the same as when we went skiing" Yuska stated Yoruichi raised and eyebrow "you've done this before" Yuska nodded his head "only once with Ichigo and his friends it was fun although I'm still trying to get the hang of it" he replied. They stepped onto the ice and she immediately grabbed onto him when she felt her self slipping he giggled at her and she made a pout face "stop laughing" Yuska stopped and smirked at her "sorry babe just hold on to me I'll teach you what Ichigo taught me "he showed her the basics of skating in minutes she was starting to get the hang of it she was skating around laughing having the time of her life. After 15 minutes went by they stopped and watched everyone else skate around Yoruichi then heard music playing in the background from the speakers hanging on the poles. She listened to the beat and the lyrics.

So many people never find the one

That's why I really wanna tell you somethin'

I really think this is it for me

I really think you're the one I need

Cause baby I done had 'em all

I don't want nobody but you

Yeh, Oh darlin'

Baby let me break it down

See, we livin' in a lonely world

Aint you tired of the runnin' 'round?

Don't you wanna be my only girl?

Baby can I be the one to call

When you're tired of the lies

And the truth is all you wanna hear

Only if you swear

Yoruichi looked at Yuska "I like this song what's it called" Yuska smiled at her " I only heard it one time before when I was hear I think Orihime said it was called One Love by some guy named Trey Songz" Yuska explained the song continued to play as they looked into each others eyes.

Baby, here I am (here I am)

I'm your man (I'm your man)

I came with everything you needed

You and me undefeated,

Till the end of time

One mind, one heart, one love

All you gotta do is,

Take my hand (take my hand)

We will stand (we will stand)

This was made to last forever,

So lets say it together for the rest of time

One mind, one heart, one love

Yoruichi wrapped her arms around his neck he looked into her golden eyes "Yuska lets make this our song" Yuska nodded his head and smiled she leaned in and kissed his lips he kissed her back the two were enjoying the rest of the night as the song played being in love was amazing to them and they never wanted it to end. They stood under the moon light expressing their love for each other cherishing the moment they were having.

**Well it was kind of a short chapter but the others will be longer promise plzz review and let me know what you think...**


	10. Chapter: 10 Time To Train

**Well its time for **chapter 10 I hope u are all liking it so far …..

**Chapter: 10 Tine For Training**

"Dammit you guys how could you leave me here alone for a week" Ikkaku yelled as he walked near Renji and the others as they headed to Kisukes shop. Yuska pointed at Manga "don't look at me it was Manga who really decided it" Ikkaku glared at her Manga giggled "sorry but your girlfriend demanded that you spend time with her I couldn't say no" he just continued to glare at her she just laughed it off they had just gotten out of school and was heading to Kisukes for some training.

"That damn women is not my girlfriend" Ikkaku muttered he hated when people called her his girl.

Renji smirked at him "You shouldn't let it get to you like that I mean I don't see the harm in trying to make it work" Renji said Ikkaku just kept muttering. They had finally made it to Kisukes shop he was waiting for them outside he had his usual smile on. "Are you guys ready for some intense training" he asked they nodded Manga had a curious look on her face "how intense is it going to be" Kisuke chuckled "you'll see" he then guided them to the underground training room.

Everyone was waiting for him to speak "ok Kisuke we're here so what are going to do" Soi Fon asked he looked at her and smiled "you were always impatient wasn't you Soi Fon like I told Manga we're going to be doing some intense training today" he paused for a moment and then continued.

"Yuska it has come to my attention that you also have a hollow mask like Ichigo and Kou" Yuska nodded at him "and they've taught you how to control it when you was on your vacation am I right" Yuska nodded again "yes it took us two days to get it controlled but I got it handled now" Kisuke then pulled out his fan "well then lets get started, because the training will be intense...for you three" he pointed at Ichigo, Kou, and Yuska they looked at him curiously "Because it will be you three against all of them" Kisuke then pointed to Yoruichi and the others Yuska and Ichigos eyes went wide "its 3 vs 14 that's crazy" Ichigo said Kisuke looked at him "you didn't let me finish you see we need to make sure your hollow forms are perfected just in case you have to use them" Ichigo understood and prepared himself "It's just like last time I'll stop the match when I think its over, Orihime here will heal any injured begin" Yuska, Ichigo, and Kou went to their Bankai forms and put on their hollow masks.

In seconds everyone lunged at them, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Kukaku, and Uryu went after Ichigo. Soi Fon, Izuru, Ikkaku, Hisagi, and Rangiku went after Kou, and Manga, Miko, Yoruichi, Toshiro, and Chad went after Yuska. "Hado #4 Byakurai" Rukia yelled as she sent a blue beam towards Ichigo which he easily dodged with flash step he ended up behind her and was about to attack when a Blue arrow was heading for him he blocked it with his sword and flashed stepped away from Rukia "Scatter, Senbonzakura" Byakuya said as a pink blast of rose petals came towards Ichigo he quickly held up his sword and brought it down hard "Getsuga Tensho" he launched a black wave from his Bankai colliding with Byakuyas attack " Hado #63 Raikoho" Kukaku yelled as she fired the attack Ichigo dodged it and smirked "Dammit I can't slow down for a sec-" Ichigo was cut off when he heard a familiar command "Roar, Zabimaru" Ichigo turned quickly to block the extended sword that came rushing towards him he sighed as he seen Renji smirk at him and continued the fight.

Kou was having fun with his opponents he was clashing swords with Ikkaku who didn't seem to let up they kept clashing swords together until someone intervened by clashing their sword with his "Soi Fon you think you can beat me" she smirked at him.

"we'll just have to find out won't we, sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi" her sword turned into a stinger that fit on her finger she would then lung at him he dodged her and jumped back "your really trying to kill me" she just smiled at him.

"Your devious like me I like that" he said, this made her blush but the moment was ruined as he was being attacked "Reap Kazeshini" Hisagi yelled as he attacked "Raise your head, Wabisuke" Izuru yelled as he also attacked "Growl, Haineko" Rangiku sent a large pile of silver dust towards Kou. Kou flashed stepped away from the attacks then smirked " I doubt you guys would want to be poisoned by my blade" his voice echoed through the mask they all got ready for him to attack.

Meanwhile Yuska was having his own problems "This is crazy" Yuska said as he was dodging Toshiros attack "El Directo" a blue beam was sent flying towards Yuska he flashed stepped out of the way he knew Chad had launched the attack he then heard another command that came from Manga "Blow in the wind Tesu- she was cut off when she felt a blade touching he neck "your wide open little sis" he said from behind her she growled as he flashed stepped away from her he then appeared in front of Miko flicking her forehead "keep your eyes off your boyfriend and bring them to battle at hand" she glared at him he then flashed stepped away from her. "Shunko" Yuska knew that voice all to well before he could say something a hard kick was aiming for him he blocked it and tried to flash step away but she was staying on his tail flash stepping where ever he tried to go the two of them exchanged multiple Yuska was mostly blocking the whole time.

Kisuke watched the whole thing he couldn't imagine that the 3 of them was actually holding their own with all of them. He then stepped in and raised his hand "Ok I think I seen enough" he yelled out everyone stopped immediately. "Damn It was just getting exciting" Kou stated he was eager to test his abilities. They went back to their normal forms and relaxed "Yuska theirs something I wanna teach you I think its time you learned this technique" Yuska nodded and walked to Yoruichi everybody sat back and watched. "now Yuska I wanna see if you can learn Shunkō (flash-cry), this will come in handy if your ever separated from your zanpakuto. Flash cry involves a combination of hand-to-hand combat, and kido, its similar to the flash step where you collect and solidify Reishi at your feet to execute a flash step. This technique however goes a step further, you collect the kido and compress the kido at your back and shoulders. When you activate the technique you release that kido which then strengthens your arms and legs, increasing your strength and speed in battle, making your attacks with your hands an legs very powerful. Yuska I want you to try and collect Reishi but on your back and shoulders, collect and compress it with your spiritual pressure, when our ready release to your limbs. After you have it down come at me with some of the Hakuda techniques I taught you.

Yuska nodded, then he closed his eyes, taking steady deep breaths, He remembered how he collected his Reishi an focused it with his spiritual pressure in his feet for flash steps, at first it was easy redirecting it to his back and shoulders, but then he realized the difficulty in keeping it compressed, and contained it kept slipping on him, he kept at it though.

Yoruichi stood in front of Yuska watching him concentrate as he attempted to build up the kido for Shunkō, she was impressed at how fast he was able to collect and compress it as she saw white sparks flash on his back as he attempted to keep it contained it had only been about 40 minutes since he first started, it's because he has such high spiritual pressure, and his Reyuta Sengoku attack does involve compressing that pressure into his zanpakuto, that must be why that part comes easily to him, the hard part is keeping it contained to your back.

Manga and the others watched on as Yuska had his eyes closed Manga was walking towards him but Yoruichi put up her hand to stop her from coming any closer.

Yuska felt this was as much as he could contain for now, he then let the kido release to his legs and arms, suddenly he felt full of energy as the technique activated "Shunkō" he shouted as white lighting erupted from his body, though not as strong as Yoruichi's she was indeed impressed, she powered up her own Shunkō then released it as well.

A few feet away Rukia's eye's went wide and Manga's jaw dropped "isn't that Yoruichi's Shunkō technique?" she asked. Toshiro nodded next to her "indeed it seems she is teaching to Yuska, impressive its not completely developed but that will certainly come in useful. He said watching Yuska carefully

Yoruichi nodded approvingly "alright now lets see what you got" she said taking her Hakuda stance. Yuska nodded then charged her. He wasn't as skilled at Hakuda as she was, but she did feel the force of his attacks, with more training he could become quite skilled. The technique wore off in a few minutes, but Yuska had grasped the basics. Yoruichi took a look a the back of his clothing, it was torn in couple spots, but not blow away. "it's a good start Yuska, that was very impressive, you'll be able to give an Espada a kick in the ass if you have to" she said, causing them both to laugh.

Inside Las Nochas

Ulquiorra walked into the meeting only a few people were to go there for an announcement from Aizen "So is it going well with our new friend" Aizen asked as Ulquiorra had walked in with his usual uninterested expression.

"yes everything going according as planned he just needs a little bit more time" Ulquiorra replied Grimmjow folded his arms in an annoyed way "I can't believe you won't just let me kill them I mean it would make this go a lot faster" Aizen looked at him and smirked

"Rushing into things is not the best way to succeed . Beside the way this is going to happen you wont even have to lift a finger trust me you'll like what you see" Aizen explained, he then sat in his throne and looked at the two arrancars "If anything should go wrong in this plan then we will step in if needed" Ulquiorra and Grimmjow nodded he had the evilest grin on his face he was hoping that it came to that point.

"Soon the Seireitei will be no more I can't wait to see the look on Yamamotos face when he sees that his useless captains of the 13 court guard squads fall in front of him one by one" Aizen stated he had his sadistic smile on his face he was clearly serious about what he said.

"Captain don't forget will still have my old student to worry about he won't be taking down so lightly at least not like that Fudo boy" Gin said appearing from the shadows with his usual expression, Azien let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry I already know what the boy is capable of he will fall just like the rest of them including Kurosaki" Aizen leaned back in the throne and relaxed he couldn't wait for the plan to commence.

Back in Karakura Town

Kou was standing outside his home staring into the night sky the moon light shined upon his face his eyes had little emotion in them. '_You left and didn't even explain why, dammit Gin did you have to make a stupid decision_' Kou thought to himself he just couldn't figure it out what made Gin turn his back on the Soul Society, was it because of Azien? He just didn't know.

"What are you thinking about Kou" A voice came from behind him he knew that voice all to well he kept his eyes on the sky but spoke "nothing Soi Fon it's nothing you should worry yourself about" he said she lowered her head knowing he was going to be too stubborn to tell her.

'_I can't help but worry about you if you only knew_' she thought to herself, he looked at her and snapped her out of her thought "Whats wrong" he asked, she shook her head "nothing" she simply replied he looked back at the sky and said "Lair" she walked up next to him and looked into the sky also.

Yuska and Yoruichi were walking around the city park Yuska thought it would be nice to take a stroll their through the night Yoruichi was holding his arm "Its a beautiful night huh" she asked he nodded "Yes a beautiful night to be with a beautiful woman" she smiled and kissed his lips "Your so sweet" she whispered in his ear he smirked "Only for you love" they continued their romantic walk through the park loving every moment of it.

Meanwhile Manga and Izuru was also standing out side of their home holding each other she looked at him "you do know I love you right" Izuru smiled "yes and I love you too Manga these past few days have been wonderful being with you" he said she smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Guess what" he looked at her "what?" he asked "I wanna make this Christmas coming up are night" Izuru blushed he remembered she had whispered that to him when they were on vacation " I'm looking forward to it" he said they kissed one more time and gazed at the stars the moon light was shining on them.

**Well it was kinda short but imma make them longer review up**


	11. Chapter: 11 I'm Thankful For Having You

**Well heres chapter 11 I hope u like it It might not be as long as the others but it will make due for now warning its going to be short im sorry really but I promise I will make the next one longer lol**

**Chapter: 11 I am Thankful For Being With You**

The sun shined on Yuska which made him open his eyes slowly he looked to see Yoruichi standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair "well good morning love" she turned her head back to see that Yuska had awoken she would walked over to home and kissed his lips he smiled at her "now thats a good way to wake up" Yoruichi smiled when he said this.

"Get up we got to get going to Kisukes shop" she said he looked at her confused "and why are we going there" she shrugged "I don't' know Rangiku just told me that Kisuke called Toshiro and told him to have everyone gather at his shop" Yuska thought for a second then sighed he got up and started to do his normal routine in the morning.

Yuska walked out the room after 20 minutes were up he looked at them and smiled "well lets go" Yuska said as the walked out of the house.

When everyone arrived at Kisukes shop the head noticed that the back room had been cleared out and set with tables and chairs they then seen Kisuke appear from behind them "Well hello everyone I bet your all wondering why I called you guys here" he paused as everyone focused on him.

"Today is Thanksgiving so what better way then to celebrate it with each other" they all smiled and nodded their heads "You did all this for us how sweet Kisuke" Kukaku teased as she poked him "thank you for inviting us" Yuza said he nodded and they all took they're seats they then began serving food everyone was enjoying themselves eating food some went into Kisukes living room and relaxed there.

Kukaku had brought some liquor to celebrate everyone was having a good time. "So Yuska how have you and Yoruichi been doing" Izuru asked, Yuska smiled "we're doing just fine and I see you and Manga are doing well" he was answered with a nod Orihime would then be seen rushing over to Yuska.

"Yuska, Yoruichi needs you shes not really being herself" Yuska would say no words he would rush over with Toshiro, Renji, Byakuya, and Izuru behind him he would then be seen by a drunk Yoruichi her face was turning red it could be seen that she had too much to drink.

She had her arms over a drunk kukakus shoulders the difference between the 2 was that Kukaku could handle her liquor Yoruichi can't. "Bae are you ok" she looked at him her body was swerving a little.

"Oh hi dear" she said slowly he would shake his head "come on bae lets go sit on the couch" he lifted her up he looked back at Kukaku "let me guess it was just a sip that got her drunk" Kukaku nodded her head "You know she can't handle her liquor" she smiled also turning a little red "It would seem shes not the only one" Byakuya said as this would make her grin and kiss his lips.

Toshiro would shake his head as he seen Rangiku blushing and turing red she was also drunk he has let out a small chuckle as he walked over to her. Yuska would try to sit Yoruicihi down on the couch but she pulled him on top of her as they fell on the couch. "Yuska I want you" she moaned in his ear lust was in her eyes if no one was around she probably would have raped him he would whisper back 'later I promise ok' she nodded and continued to lay down.

Manga and Izuru were snuggled together watching everyone have fun "what a wonderful day to be around friends" Izuru said she would smile at him "and what a wonderful day to be with someone you love" he blushed and kissed her lips.

Soi Fon would be seen handing Kou some food who took it and said thanks which made her blush Renji and Miko were having conversations of their owns along with Ichigo and Orihime. Rukia and Hisagi were having a talk as well snuggling near each other. Yoruichi would smile still a little drunk "Baby I might be a little out of it but I do wanna tell you what I'm thankful for this thanksgiving" Yuska looked at her "I'm thankful for having you" he would smile and inch his face closer "and I'm thankful for having you too" they would share a passionate kiss.

Everyone was having a good time sharing love and jokes they were enjoying themselves for thanks giving with everyone they cared about.

**SORRRRYY I know but I promise that wont happen again**


	12. Chapter 12: Best Christmas Ever

**Hey everyone sorry for being so long I had a lot to do christmas shopping and all but here we go we got a special chapter today her is chapter 12**

**Chapter: 12 Best Christmas Ever**

Weeks had gone by since thanksgiving and Christmas was only 3 days away everyone was excited buying eachother gifts and spreading the holiday cheer this was going to be the soul reapers first christmas together and they were ready for it.

"so is everyone going to Kisukes for on Christmas" Ichigo asked everyone nodded Toshiro looked at him "yeah most likely he did tell us to come on christmas saying he had a surprise for us" he said the boys were at Ichigos house hanging out "I can only imagine what it will be" Yuska added he was siting next to Toshiro. They nodded their heads Yuska looked at Izuru who had a worried look on his face "What's wrong Izuru?" he asked Izuru looked at him and sighed "I don't know what to get Manga for christmas" this made Yuska smile "awww your trying to get Manga something don't worry you'll figure something out" Toshiro narrowed his eyes at Yuska "and I suppose you have a gift for Yoruichi" he had a little doubt in his voice but Yuska was one step ahead "Yup I already do" Toshiro wasn't expecting that answer he had something for Rangiku already but he didn't think Yuska would have been able to figure out what to get Yoruichi. Izuru laughed a little and went back to thinking about what he was going to get Manga.

Meanwhile with the ladies.

The girls were in the mall walking around looking for things to by the boys "so Yoruichi do you have any idea of what your going to get Yuska" Orihime asked Yoruichi shook her head "sadly no I really don't know what he would like" she said Orihime gave her a smile then grabbed her arm "come with me" she pulled Yoruichi towards a the apple store she would ask the store salesman for an Ipod the man came back with a 4gb ipod Yoruichi raised an eyebrow "whats that" she asked Orihime giggled she then turned to face Yoruichi "what song does Yuska like" she asked Yoruichi thought for a second "well we did make a song that we heard our couples song its called one love by Trey songz I think that's what Yuska siad" Yoruichi answered Orihime nodded then asked for the song to be put on the ipod. Once it was done she bought the ipod and headed home to wrap it up.

3 days later

It was Christmas morning Yoruichi woke up Yuska kissing him he woke up smiling "Merry Christmas my beautiful goddess" he said she got up and tugged his arm indicating to come to the living room where Toshiro, Rangiku, Byakuya, and Kukaku were sitting waiting for them when they come out after getting dressed "ready to go" Toshiro asked they nodded their heads and headed to Kisukes shop everyone was inside waiting "Merry Christmas" they all greeted the 4 of them smiled "well now that we are all here lets start exchanging gifts and for starters lets start with mine "Kisuke said everyone waited to see what it was suddenly a figure would appear from the backroom a man stepped out of the room everyone knew who it was from the pink hair girl who was sitting on his shoulder. "Kenpachi and Yachiru" they yelled Kukaku was shocked "what brings you guys here" she asked Yachiru giggled "to spend christmas with you guys and we didn't come alone" she said just as she said this a smile would appear on Kisukes face another figure would appear from the room it was a women she had short red hair with a bang covering her right eye she was wearing a captains haori that had the 5 symbol on it.

She had a couple of scars around her body and one across her face that she kept for honor and memories. Everyone gasped except for Renji "do I know her because I don't remember seeing her" Miko smiled "of course you haven't she left to go do training alone a year ago the women you see before you is Yuskas big sister Ginger Aisaki Kiyoko Ouritsu" Renji looked at Miko "that's a long name" he said Miko giggled "Aisaki Kiyoko is her royal name her father is part of royalty but Ouritsu is her other last name she prefers if you use that name instead" Renji nodded as he seen Yuska having a shock look on his face she smiled at his reaction "little brother how have you been have you and Yoruichi finally seal the deal" she chuckled Yuska ran after her hugging her not wanting to let her go everyone had smiles on their faces "Yu Yu whats wrong" she asked Yuska looked at her "I missed you silly don't ever leave like that again" he said she laughed "I'm am the 4th seat of squad 11 now I ain't going no where" he smiled and congratulated her Ginger then shifted her gaze to Yoruichi.

"So I see he finally admitted that he loved you" she asked Yoruichi nodded. Ginger smiled at the both of them "I'm happy for you guys, Yuska you are one lucky guy to have her make sure to treat her right" Yuska smiled "i always do" he replied Yoruichi nodded in agreement.

Yuska then remembered something he let go of ginger and picked up a gift he handed it to Yoruichi "this is for you" he said as she looked at him she would smile and then open it the box had a neck less in it when she opened the pendent shaped as a heart she saw a picture of the 2 of them kissing she smiled and hugged him tightly "Oh Yuska I love it thank you" she kissed his lips and he smiled "Your welcome Yoruichi I'm glad you like it".

She then gave him her gift he smiled as he looked inside he seen a box with an Ipod in it she took the Ipod out and put the head phones in his ears when she pressed play a familiar song came on he smiled when he heard the lyrics he knew exactly what it was "its our song oh thank you babe this is the best gift ever" he kissed her and held her tight "she smiled happy that he was happy.

Everyone started giving out their gifts Izuru walked over to Manga he had a nervous look on his face. "umm manga this is for you" he put a small box in her hand she amiled and opened it she pulled out a diamond neck less it had a heart shape pendent on it "Oh Izuru its beautiful" he looked at her "its not as beautiful as you are manga" she blushed and kissed his lips "i love it" she said she then handed him a gift he unwrapped it and saw a picture of the two of them holding each other she had it put in a frame "Thank you manga I love it" she smiled at him "I'm glad" she replied.

Everyone was having a good time giving each other gifts Toshiro had gotten Rangiku a pink house robe. Ichigo had gotten Orihime a heart shaped mirror holder, Miko had gotten Renji a watch, Byakuya had gotten Kukaku a lovers neck less he wore one half and she wore the other Kou walked up to Soi fon who was sitting alone and handed her a box "Merry christmas" he said she opened a boy to find a neck less with a ring hanging from it as a pendent she smiled at him "thank you so much Kou she then handed him his gift which he was surprised she had got him anything he looked to find a black hoody it said Captain Daigeshu on the back of it he let out a small smile "Thank you Soi Fon" he sat down with her and started a conversation.

The day had gone by smoothly everyone was loving every moment eating and talking and having a good time Manga and Izuru decided to leave early when they got back to their house and entered their room she closed the door behind them "Izuru" she called out he looked at her "yes hun" he replied "you remember when I told you I wanted to make Christmas a special night for us" he nodded she then sat on his lap and started to kiss him passionately.

He enjoyed the kiss as he started to rub her back she then began to take his shirt off he looked at her before going any further she gazed at him and nodded he then took her shirt off and began massaging her breast she let out a moan as he picked up and laid her on the bed they took off the rest of their clothes and continued. He was breathless as he looked at her body he wanted her and she wanted him their bodys were calling for each other he then began to clamp his lips on her breast making her moan in pleasure he then stuck his man hood inside of her she gasped as he began to stroke her he was going in a slow pace the pleasure was unbearable.

He whispered in her ear "i love you" she whispered back "i love you too" the two didn't wanna stop not yet she was loving every minute of it he started to pick up the pace and stroke faster she dug her finger nails into her back showing him that he was pleasuring her minutes went by and the 2 were at their reaching point.

"Manga I'm about to-" he started but she had cut him off "go ahead baby lets release together" with one final thrust the two released and he fell on the side of her panting heavy "that was amazing" she said he nodded in agreement "Manga I love you" he said which made her smile as she watched him close his eyes "and I love you too Izuru" the 2 fell asleep in each others arms loving one another and they were happy to say that was the best Christmas.

**Well thats chapter 12 short I know but I wanted to get it posted before Christmas all other chapters will be longer tho promise**


	13. Chapter 13: An Unexpected Attack

**I'm sooooooo sorrrrrryyy for the hold up I been very busy but hey now we can finally move on with these chapters heres chapter 13**

**Chapter: 13 An unexpected opponent **

Yuska would awake to a feel of lips touching his he open his eyes and smiled at his purple haired goddess "good morning Yoruichi" he said in a cheerful tone she gave him a warm smile "good morning dear" she said. She then began to get out of bed and get her day started she went to the mirror and looked in it blushing as she noticed she was still naked from the night before. Her blush soon faded into a small smile as she seen through the mirror that Yuska still had not gotten out of bed "come on Yu Yu you have to get ready to head back to the Sereitei" Yuska sighed when he heard her say that he remembered that he was going back today but he didn't want to leave her. "Yourichi I was thinking maybe i-" he started but was cut off when she spoke "Don't even think about it Yuska you're going back" she said as she turned around and put her left hand on her hip and raising her ringer at him with her right hand like a mother would Yuska sighed then looked at her "But-" he started but yet again he was cut off.

"No butts now come on get up and get ready" Yoruichi was going to be stern with him he sighed again knowing he wasn't going to win he got up and hoped in the shower his face was full of sadness he truly didn't want to leave her. Once they was finished they stepped out of the room where Byakuya and Kukaku where waiting on them Yuska had a confused look on his face Byakuya already knew what he was going to ask "They went ahead Rangiku wanted to go for a little walk with Toshiro before we headed back to the Sereitei" Byakuya said Yuska nodded his head showing them he understood still having his sad expression on. Kukaku smirked as she seen the look she walked over to Yoruichi and whispered in her ear "Let me guess you didn't tell him yet did you" she whispered Yoruichi giggled and nodded.

"I just wanted to see how he would react" she responded Kukaku just shook her head and laughed "that's not very nice teasing him like that" Yoruichi gave her a grin "he'll get over it" Kukaku nodded knowing she was right the boy could never stay mad at his goddess.

Meanwhile with Toshiro and Rangiku they were walking around Kakura town headed for Kisukes shop Rangiku had a big smile on her face she was walking alone with the man she has so much feelings for she held his hand as they walked. She looked at him and gave him a cheerful smile he showed a small smile in return "You're very cheerful today" he said she nodded her head "I'm with you why wouldn't I be happy Toshiro" she said still trying to get use to calling him by his name he let out a small chuckle.

Their romantic moment would be interrupted when a light appeared under them Rangiku hadn't noticed but Toshiro was on guard he looked down his eyes went wide he knew he seen that attack before. He quickly grabbed Rangiku and flashed stepped out of the way as quickly as he can the light had erupted into flames Toshiro face was furious '_if I'm not mistaken that was Yuska's Rengoku attack_' Toshiro thought to himself. Toshiro saw a figure approach him the man had short spike hair he wore a shingami outfit he had his 2 zanpakutos on his left side one had a red hilt and the other had a blue hilt his crimson eyes were locked on Toshiro and Rangiku.

When Toshiro got a good look at the person who attacked him his eyes went wide he couldn't believe what he was seeing even Rangiku had a shocked look on her face "Yuska!" he yelled, Yuska smirked and chuckled. "Yes get a good look Toshiro cause it will be the last one you ever get!" Yuska exclaimed as he dashed forward he had his sword with the red hilt in hand he swung at Toshiros head who immediately pushed Rangiku out of the way and blocked with his sword the two shinigami struggled with each other both trying to out do the other. "Yuska have you gone mad whats gotten into you" Toshiro yelled, Yuskas smirk turned into a grin his eyes started to show lightning static coming out of them Toshiro eyes widened '_what the hell there's no way his eyes can do that_' Toshiro thought to himself Rangiku stood in fear she was watching her lover fight his best friend.

Yuska and Toshiro flew back from each other from the force Toshiro would notice that Yuska had swung his sword in a swift motion with a evil grin on his face but no light had formed under Toshiro. It then popped in his head when he turned to see that a light had formed under Rangiku she had just noticed but before she could react Toshiro had jumped and pushed her out of the way the geyser erupted and started to burn away at Toshiro leg burning the skin he yelled in pain as he collapsed to ground "Captain please get up" Rangiku pleaded as she seen him hit the ground Yuska smirked as he sheathed his sword and started to walk away "We'll finish this I promise you that" Rangiku looked at him "and what makes you think we'll let you leave Yuska" He looked at her and laughed "Because he is in no condition to be fighting me unless your going to step in for him, Rangiku your know you can't beat me" She gasped at his words he then turned his head and flash stepped away.

30 minutes later everyone was awaiting Rangiku and Toshiro at Kisukes shop they were getting a little impatient "do they really have to be that long" Ichigo asked Kukaku smirked "ain't no telling what they're doing" Yoruichi giggled Yuska continued to have his sad expression on "well I hope they don't come back too soon" he mumbled Yoruichi heard him and sighed '_if only you knew dear_' she thought to herself. Toshiro and Rangiku finally appeared but not how everyone thought they would Toshiro was limping on his left leg he was being helped by Rangiku Yoruichi ran over to them along with Kukaku.

"What happened" Yourichi asked in concern Kukaku had the same concerned look on her face "we was attacked by-" Rangiku started to say until she set her eyes on Yuska she let go of Toshiro and dashed forwad at him unsheathing her sword "Yuska!" she yelled in anger everyone was shocked including Yuska. Rangiku started swinging her sword violently Yuska started to dodge each strike she threw "Rangiku whats gotten into you" he said as he kept on dodging trying not to get hit by her attacks he jumped back looking at her "You attacked us Yuska why else would I be coming after you!" she yelled Yuska eyes widened everyone else had a shock look on their face "But how Yuska was with us there was no way it could have been him" Yoruichi said as she looked at Rangiku "yeah and besides Yuska and Toshiro are best friends my brother would never do such a thing to him" Ginger added.

Rangiku was about to release her Zanpakuto until Toshiro spoke up "That's enough Rangiku it wasn't Yuska" she stopped in her tracks when she heard his voice "He's telling the truth Rangiku I don't even know what happened" Rangiku looked at him she could see that he was telling the truth she sheathed sword and calmed her self down while Orihime healed Toshiros leg.

After she healed him Toshiro told everyone about what happened "So your telling me there's someone going around pretending to be me" Yuska asked Toshiro nodded his head Soi Fon shook her head "then we have to report this to the head captain we don't want him coming after Yuska if the imposter does anything else everyone nodded their head.

"Ok here's what we'll do Soi Fon, Kou, Ginger Manga, Izuru and Kenpachi you guys go back to the Seireitei and inform the head captain about what's going on see if he needs you to stay their for back up" Toshiro said as he paused he then looked at the others and continued "Me and the others will stay here just in case another attack happens" They nodded their heads and with that all 6 of them were on their way.

Once the gate closed Kukaku looked at Yuska who was feeling even worse now she turned her sight to Yoruchi who nodded at her. Yoruichi grabbed Yuska hand and pulled him inside Yuskas shop she closed the door and then turned to look at him "Yuska what's wrong" Yuska looked at her still with the same sadness "this day is going wrong first I have to go back to the Sereitei with out my love being there with me and now I come to find out someone's pretending to be me and attacking all my friends" she seen his face and knew that it was hard for him to go through she smiled at him as she put her fingers to his cheek pulling him closer to face her.

"Yuska who in the world said I wasn't going with you" his eyes widened when he heard her say that he let her continue "I would never do that to you once we got together I knew that we had to stay with each other because we love one another I was wanting it to be a surprise I didn't mean to make you worry" she said sincerely he smiled at her kissing her lips "I love you" he said she returned the kiss "and I love you too, and as for the whole attacking thing we're going to handle this together" he nodded his head and with that they headed back outside.

Back in the Sereitei Kou and the others had made it through the gate they headed straight for the Head captains office when they got there Kou was the first to speak "Head captain sir we have a bit of a problem" he said, Yamamoto raised an eyebrow still keeping his usual calm expression on "and what would that be" he asked "Soi Fon then spoke "There has been an attack apparently someone is running around impersonating Yuska Fudo and attacking people Captain Hitsugaya has already been attacked and Yuska Fudo was informed about this matter" Soi Fon explained Yamamoto was silent for a second "and I suppose both Yuska and Toshiro are still in the world of the living" Kou and So Fon nodded at his question.

"Then I will need you all too stay here for the time being while we come up with a plan Captain Hitsugaya and the others are too stay there until we come up with something" Soi Fon and the others nodded.

Once they were done they headed out of the office talking to one another about what happened "Do you think It was right for them to leave Yu Yu there" Yachiru asked Ginger chuckled "I'm pretty sure Yuska was going to want to stay anyway if I know my brother he's gonna want to settle the score with the imposter, he'll be fine" she said Yachiru smiled "I guess you're right red" Kenpachi chuckled "and just where did you come up with the nickname red for her" he asked Yachiru pointed at Gingers hair which made him laugh even more.

"I kinda wish I could have stayed I would really like to fight this Yuska Imposter" Kou laughed Ginger frowned "hey don't think because you fighting The imposter means you can all of a sudden beat Yuska they are two different people" she informed he just continued to laugh which made Soi Fon smirk "well if they really wanted to do some damage they should have impersonated me" Kenpachi said Ginger shook her head "like we need another fighting maniac running around" Kenpachi laughed at her comment. "Shes right Kenny your too dangerous one Kenny is all we need" Yachiru giggled

Meanwhile in Los Noches

Ulquiorra stood near Aizen who was sitting in his throne Aizen smirked "So the plan is already in motion" Ulquiorra nodded "Yes the attack has already begun" Aizen chuckled "Perfect he said as he continued to look forward Ulquiorra looked at him with an uninterested look.

"Soon Kakura town and the Sereitei will be no more these weaklings have no idea whats coming to them, Ulquiorra tell him to Perseid with the plan I want all of them exterminated" Ulquiorra nodded and left the room Aizen just laughed "they will all be crushed without me having to lift a finger" said in a low tone plotting his next move.

**Well thats chapter 13 I hope you guys liked it please review next chapter will be up soon**


	14. Chapter 14: Mysterious Girl

**Well I told everyone I was going to them quicker now so lets do this chapter 14**

**Chapter: 14 Mysterious Girl**

Rukia stood near Hisage who seemed to have something on his mind "what's wrong hun" she asked he looked at her and gave her a small smile "it's nothing I was just wondering how there could be two Yuskas" Rukia was wondering the same thing she held on to him tightly. "everyone is trying to figure that out but we'll get to the bottom of it no problem is to big for us to handle" Toshiro said Miko chuckled.

"i know Manga would say its to big for someone your height" She teased Toshiro glared at her "This is not the time you imbecile!" he yelled she laughed even more Renji walked up behind her "Ok that's enough teasing him we have to do something about this" Renji suggested Yoruichi looked at him "your right I think we should take a look around just in case if he's still here" she said Yuska shrugged "I don't know about that Yo Yo I doubt he would still be around this area" she just shook her head "we have to try something Yuska instead of just standing here" she said he sighed and nodded in agreement.

'_dammit I can never win when it comes to her, oh well guess that's life_' he smiled as he thought to himself Yoruichi walked up to Rukia "So how about this Kukaku, Rukia, Rangiku, and Miko we will search around together while the boys stay here" Yoruichi said Yuska looked at her "What why" he asked he didn't like the fact that he was going to have to sit around.

"I don't like that idea" Toshiro added he surly wasn't trying to sit around Ichigo shook his head "No way" Byakuya on the other hand wasn't getting involved in the matter. "Come on Yuska you guys been having all the fun lately it's about time we have our turn too" she playfully whined hoping it would work he noticed she was giving him the puppy dog eyes he tried his best to look away. She knew she had him so she leaned to his ear "if you don't let me go then when we get home you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week" she whispered Yuska eyes went wide he then dropped his head low in defeat which mostly all the boys seen "Whipped" Renji thought to himself Toshiro shook his head at his best friend knowing he never had a chance when it came to Yoruichi.

The girls cheered as they seen Yoruichi had won him over all though they all knew she would. "Fine just don't do anything reckless out there" Yuska said she nodded her head and kissed his lips "well we're off" with that last sentence they flash stepped away. Ichigo walked up to Yuska who still had his head down he put his hand on his shoulder "Well you cant win them all" Ichigo said Renji laughed "i don't know Yuska I don't think you'll ever win against her" Yuska just glared at him.

Meanwhile Kon was walking through Karakura town looking for girls in Ichigos body as usual. He stopped by a parking lot and noticed that a girl with green hair was laying on the ground she seemed to have a towel wrapped around her. He noticed that that's all she had on she was completely naked he blushed but his blush would soon fade as a old women was walking by "Pervert!" she yelled as she ran off he shook in fear without thinking he grabbed the girl and went looking for Ichigo.

30 minutes had passed and Kon had finally found Ichigo in front of Kisukes shop with Toshiro and the others. "Ichigo we have a situation" he said as he ran up to him with the girl in his hands he was holding her bridal style Ichigos eyes widened "Kon what the hell did you do!" he shouted as he notice that the girl only had a towel on.

"I didn't do nothing I swear she was like this when I found her" He said as he walked up to Yuska and placed her in his hands "Hold her for a sec" Yuskas eyes widened there was no way in hell he was gonna hold a naked girl especially when he was with Yoruichi and as if it was on cue he could feel in his gut that she was on her way back. He quickly out the girl on the ground and Toshiro knew why he did it. In seconds the girls had arrived and Kisuke had just came out of his shop after going in to get something he saw the girl on the ground and quickly covered his mouth with his fan.

The girls eyes widened as the seen the naked girl on the ground the boys looked like they were surrounding her Yoruichi shot a look at Yuska and started to walk towards him he backed up and put his hands up in defense "Now look dear I know what it looks like but I have nothing to do with this" Yuska explained she still continued to walk towards him "Oh yeah then explain why there is a naked girl laying on the ground surrounded by men" she wasn't having it she wanted answers immediately. Rukia looked at Hisage and put her hands on her hips "mind explaining whats going on hun" she said he jus scratched the back of his head trying to find away to explain the situation as for Byakuya he just kept his calm. "explain now" Kukaku exclaimed if there was anyone who could tame Byakuya it would be her.

Rangiku on the other hand knew that Toshiro wouldn't do such a thing so asking him would have been a waste of time. Ichigo looked at Kon and grabbed him "Ladies I think he's the one that needs to be explaining" he informed all the girls looked at Kon, Sweat dropped doen his face "She was like this when I found her I just thought bringing her here was the best thing I could do" he explained the girls raised an eyebrow "then if that's the case why is she laying on the floor" Rangiku asked Toshiro then spoke "Thats because Kon placed her in Yuskas hands and Yuska put her on the ground cause he didn't want Yoruichi thinking he had did something behind her back" the girl finally understood and sighed.

"Well we need to get her inside" Rukia said and Kisuke lead them to a room to put her in. Once they did that everyone gathered in the living room and sat around the table Yoruichi looked at Yuska and whisped in his ear "I'm sorry that I got a little secure I didn't know what to think" she whispered he smiled "Don't worry about it, if it was me I would have thought the same thing" he whispered back. Yoruichi smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder "well when she wakes up we're gonna have to ask her what happened" Kukaku insisted Yoruichi thought to herself for a moment.

"Reigai" she said everyone looked at her Kisuke smirked knowing that she had finally figured it out. "Whats about Reigai" Rukia asked Yoruichi stayed silent for a second "Hitsugaya you said that you saw static come out of Yuskas eyes when you fought him and that his power seemed doubled" Toshiro nodded and continued to listen "That was a Reigai" she added Ichigo looked at her "whats's a reigai"he asked Kisuke cleared his throat and began to speak "well Ichigo a soul reaper requires a vessel for Konpaku in order to function in the world of the living in other words a gigai. At the same time bodies that serve as vessel for a konpaku exists in the world of the living as well in other words, the soul society version of a gigai so to speak is that easier to understand?" he asked Ichigo just stayed silent trying to take it all in.

"The Yuska that Hitsugaya seen was a fake created by a near-perfect Konpaku inside near-perfect Reigai"Yoruichi paused for a moment then continued "Even though it was a fake he was created so that Yuska memories, thoughts, and personality, nearley everything are almost perfect copies of the real thing. Whats more I have absolutly no idea how many Reigai have currently infultrated the 13 court guard squads" Yoruichi explained. "But I don't get it, wouldn't those so-called Reigai be unnecessary in the soul society where the konpaku itself becomes the body" Rukia asked Yoruichi folded her arms.

"That's probably true for ordinary soul reapers, however there are those for whom they a necessary" she explained. Kukaku looked at her "and they are" she asked Yoruichi spoke again "Reigai are indispensable for development of, and experiment on the soul candies in the soul society." she finished Byakuya thought for a second "Then the Department of Research and Development its probably certain that someone in squad 12 is secretly invovled" he said Yoruichi nodded her head. As soon as it got silent Orihime had ran into the room "the girl shes awake" she informed everyone got up and headed to the room she was in to speak to her.

Meanwhile in the Sereitei Kou and the others headed to squad 12 to see Mayuri Kuroshuchi could find anything out and it so happened that he did "Where the hell is Kageroza Inaba!" Mayuri yelled he was not thrilled with what he was hearing "How are you so sure that it was him" Kenpachi asked Mayuri shot him a uninterested look "because you barbarian he is the only one I allowed to do research and tests on that Reigais" Kenpachi was not happy with the name he was just called "Its seems as though you got a problem" Kenpachi said as he started to unsheathe his sword Mayuri sighed "It seems words wont get through to you" Mayuri replied as he gripped the hilt of his sword Ginger saw this and got in between them "come on you two there is no time for this" she said looking at both of them Yachiru looked at Kenpachi "Reds right Kenny we don't have time to fight right now" Kenpachi sighed and put away his sword Mayuri did the same. Mayuri looked at Nemu and spoke "Nemu I want you to search for Kageroza if you find him anywhere in the Sereitei bring him to me if he is resistant then break his damn legs" she nodded and flash stepped away.

Back at Kisukes shop everyone was speaking to the girl who they had found "So your name is Nozomi Kujo and you say that someone named Kageroza is after you" Yourichi asked Nozomi nodded her head weakly she then noticed that Kon was in the room she shot him a death glare "whats with the look" he asked in his stuffed animal form "Pervert" she said his eyes went wide "I'm no pervert" he yelled Yuska shook his head "Technically you are if your running around chasing girls in Ichigos body" this made Ichigo glare at Kon. Kukaku wanted to move on with the subject "Well what is the guy after you for" she asked Nozomi stayed quiet Byakuya sighed and looked at Kukaku "She probably isn't ready to speak about it yet we need to give her time" he suggested Kukaku nodded her head in agreement. Nozomi finally spoke "He needs me in order to obtain his new body" she explained Toshiro raised an eyebrow "so are you saying its like fusion" she nodded her head Yuska thought about it "so without you he's incomplete so to speak" Yuska asked she nodded her head once more.

"well then we just got to make sure that doesn't happen" Renji exclaimed Ichigo looked at him and nodded "Yeah we'll stop his plans if shes running form him then I doubt it's a good thing" he said Orihime looked at her "well we'll give some more time to rest ok" Orhime said Nozomi nodded and laid back down everyone walked out of the room so they could give her some alone time. "Do you think shes going to be alright Ichigo" Orihime asked he put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a warm smile "I'm sure she will we're going to stop him" he answered she nodded and continued to walk with him.

Meanwhile in Los Noches

A man with green and yellow hair walked into the main room where Aizens throne was he got down on one knee and bowed to Aizen. "Sir I have everything ready do you want me to launch the attack" he asked Aizen smirked "Yes Kageroza we'll attack the Sereitei first I been wanting to make everyone of them suffer and while we're doing that it will give you enough time to find that girl you been looking for" Aizen laughed Kageroza nodded "i will do it immediately" with that he took his leave which left Aizen with a grin on his face "things are about to get a lot more interesting" he said as he continued to laugh.

**Well that was chapter 14 hope you guys liked it chapter 15 is coming soon**


	15. Chapter 15: A Desperate Move

Well its time for chapter 15 to Babys4522, Lord Richard, and hope-manga for reading this story I'm glad you guys like it it means a lot well you guys wanted the next chapter so imma give it to ya'll here's chapter 15

Chapter 15: A Desperate Move

Back in the Sereitei Kou and the others were still on the search for Kageroza, Izuru raised his arm and put his fingers to his chin as he continued to walk with the others. "Why would a subordinate from squad 12 be doing such a thing" he said to himself Manga heard him and smiled "don't worry to much about it we'll figure it out eventually" she said he looked at her and sighed "I guess your right" she giggled when he said that. Ginger looked up at Kenpachi "you and Mayuri need to learn how to get along" Kenpachi just looked away "he's a fool he's bound to crack with all that weird experiments he be doing" he muttered Yachiru popped out from behind him "face it red, Kenny and Scientist will never get along" Ginger just laughed at her knowing she was telling the truth. Before anyone can say anything else an explosion was heard near squad 2 barracks.

"What in the world was that" Manga exclaimed Yachiru pointed towards the smoke that could be seen "Its coming from squad 2 barracks" she said, Kous eyes widened when he heard that. "Didn't captain Soi Fon go check on her squad a few minutes ago" Izuru asked. At that cue Kou flashed stepped away from them heading for the squad 2 barracks 'Soi Fon don't do anything stupid hold your ground until I get there' he thought to himself as he continued to dash for the barracks. Izuru had a confused look on his face "he acts like he doesn't have feelings for anyone but look at him he's rushing to her aid" Izuru said Manga came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist "That's because deep down he likes her but is too proud to admit it" she laughed. Ginger looked at them "Guys this is no time to be laughing we have to go help" she said as she was getting ready to follow Kou.

"Don't take another step Ginger"

Ginger turned her head to see that she was looking at a mere image of herself the reigais eyes showed static and had a devilish grin on her face one you hardly ever seen on Gingers face. Reigai Ginger raised her arm and as if on cue 5 more regais appeared surrounding them Kenpachi smirked at this "my day just got a lot more interesting" he said, he then looked at the Reigai that took on his body he seen a girl pop her head out from behind the Reigai which really made him laugh "well well Yachiru looks like you'll be in on some action too" he yelled in excitement Yachiru just giggled as she looked on. Manga sighed "just what we need another captain Kenpachi on the loose" Yachiru just continued to giggle.

Meanwhile at the head captains office Yamamoto stood up to look outside looking to see what the commotion was.

"Old man Yama, its Kyoraku and Ukitake"

"May we come in, Master? We have something we'd like to tell you"

Yamamoto waited for a moment then spoke "Enter" he said with his usual tone the doors opened the two captains walked in looking at Yamamotos back. "Master we'd like to tell you about.." Ukitake started until he was cut off by the head captain "What bring both of you here" he said in a not pleased tone.

Ukitake and Shunsui looked at each other for a moment, Ukitake gripped the hilt of his zanpakuto and dashed towards Yamamoto he unsheathed his sword and slashed it swiftly towards Yamamoto looking to take him out but Yamamoto was too smart for him before his blade could hit, Yamamoto vanished and in seconds he appeared behind the two "You've still got a ways to go" he said the two turned to look at him static appeared in their eyes once their sights locked on to the head captain.

"You allowed your target to sense your intent to kill" The head captain explained Ukitake and Shunsui smiled "You're good, master" Ukitake exclaimed Shunsui raised an eyebrow "damn so you knew all along?" he asked. Yamamoto didn't answer him instead he had red aura forming around him his spiritual pressure was rising. "Now then, young ones...tell me what you know" Yamamoto demanded, Shunsui looked at Ukitake "so the man says..guess we have no choice, we have to do it" he said as he unsheathed both his swords. "Yeah" Ukitake replied holding up his sword with both hands he didn't unsheathe his second sword yet. Yamamoto looked at them his facial expression was still the same he wasn't fazed by the attack at all "you're going to fight me?...fine Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto isn't going to lose to you youngsters just yet!" he exclaimed once he finished saying this his cane had formed into his zanpakuto it was still in its sheathe as all swords are.

Now at squad twos barracks Soi Fon jumped back from the attack that was sent her way. She looked at her attacker and glared the person she was staring at was the reigai of Komamura Sajin he growled in anger as he had missed his attack he would hold his sword high "Tenken" he yelled as he brought it down and a huge image of a sword appeared above Soi Fon preparing to crash down on her Soi fon gritted her teeth.

"What are you doing"

Before Soi Fon could say anything she was lifted off her feet and whisked away from the giant blade coming down towards her the blade crashed into the ground splitting it in two. Soi Fon looked up to see she was in the arms of Kou he didn't look at her as he had his eyes on Komamura he landed on the ground still having her in his arms bridal style "Kou" she said softly he looked down at her "are you crazy were you really gonna stand there and let yourself get crushed" he asked her face turned red as she looked at him her heart was racing.

'He was worried about me' she thought to herself as she looked on "I'm sorry I just got side tracked" he raised an eyebrow "Soi Fon what could have possibly.." before he could finish another attack was coming his way

"Hado 63 Raikoho"

He jumped out of the way again before the kido blast could hit he looked to see a women with long black hair that was put into a braid at the end she was wearing a captains coat "Its captain Unohana" Soi Fon said Kou put her down so that she could stand he kept his eyes on the two reigais. "Soi Fon can you deal with Unohana while I deal with Komamura" he asked still not taking his eyes off of them she nodded "of course" she replied he smirked then vanished he then appeared behind Komamura bring his sword down above him looking to slash the top of Komamuras head but the Reigai would hold his sword up and block the attack the 2 swords clashed. He then smirked and launched a powerful kick to Komamuras face, Komamura stumbled back and swung his sword towards Kou to slash him while he was in mid air Kou vanished and appeared 10 steps away from him smirking.

"This should be fun" he said as he prepared himself while that was going on Soi Fon hopped right into action as she flash stepped over to Unohana who had a uninterested look on her face. Unohana held up her hand focusing her spiritual pressure "Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku" a yellow light of chains would appear heading for Soi Fon but the Squad 2 captain would evade the chains by flash stepping multiple times moving faster.

Soi Fon would then appear behind Unohana and hold out her hand "Bakudo #30 Shitotsu Sansen" 3 yellow beams would appear and a yellow line would trace around them forming into a triangle she would make the attack head for Unohana but the reigai was ready she held her hands out "Bakudo #81 Danku" she said as a light screened wall appeared in front of her to block Soi Fons kido Soi Fon chuckled "this looks like its gonna be fun" she said

Meanwhile back at Kisukes shop he had everyone meet up in his living room "Its seems as tho the Sereitei has been attacked From what Mayuri told me it looks like we have a fight on our hands" Kisuke in formed them Ichigo looked at him "well then let's go" Kisuke held out his fan and cover his mouth. "We will we just have to plan this out" he said he then looked at Uryu "While we go I want you and the others to look after Nozomi" Uryu nodded at his request. Once they had everything set Toshiro unlocked the gate to the Senkaimon.

"This is it you guys you ready" Ichigo asked everyone nodded and started to walk through once the doors closed Orhime looked at Nozomi who had a worried look on her face "don't worry they'll be fine" she informed her but Nozomi didn't answer.

The group walked through the dark path of the Senkaimon "I wonder who attacked the Sereitei could it have been Yuskas reigai" Renji asked Kisuke looked at him "there is more then just Yuska from what Mayuri told me ' pretty much one of everyone" Yoruichi looked at him him "so there's a possibility there's a regai copy of us" she asked Yoruichi looked at Yuska "you would just love that wouldn't you Yuska two Yoruichis for your pleasure" Yuskas face turned red when she said this but didn't respond Yoruichi giggled.

"there might be a chance that there is Yoruichi we'll find out when we get..." he started until he heard a loud noise he looked back to see a light coming towards them "Oh no" he muttered Ichigo and Renjis eyes widened as Miko looked on in shock "What the hell is that thing" she yelled Toshiro responded but didn't look at her "Its the cleanser but it shouldn't be time for it to pass through here" They all started to make a run for it not trying to get swallowed up by the cleanser.

The Cleanser was getting closer and closer by every second Kisuke looked back and nodded 'It's got to be his doing' he thought to himself as he continued to run "what are we going to do that things getting closer we aren't going to be able to out run it" Hisage yelled Kisuke thought to himself but couldn't come up with a way to stop it.

Yuska heard Hisage say that and he knew what he was going to have to do in a second he stopped and turned around which made everyone else stop. "Yuska what are you doing" Yoruichi yelled he didn't respond he unsheathed his zanpakuto "Sore to the blazing sky Haru Kaki" He yelled as he swiftly swung his blade this caused a Ice wall to appear stopping the Cleanser in it's tracks he turned his head and looked at the "Go!" he yelled, Yoruichi shook her head. "I'm not leaving without you Yus.." she started but was cut off by Yuska.

"Yoruichi I'm not going to be able to hold this thing much longer go now hurry" he yelled the cleanser was ramming away at the wall trying to break through, the ice started to crack Kisuke grabbed her arm and started to run which made everyone else follow. The Ice broke and and the Cleanser smashed into Yuska But Yuska wasn't going to give up "Yuska!" she yelled as Kisuke continued to hold her so she would run. They had finally made it to the end and ran through the doors Yoruichi fell to her knees when they stopped.

"He's going to be alright" Kisuke said as he patted her on the shoulder Ichigo nodded his head "Yeah he's a tough guy he wouldn't die from something like that trust me" She didn't asnwer she just nodded her head "Come on let's go" Renji said. The group began to search for the others to assist them in battle Yoruichi walked with her head down Miko had her armed around her trying her best to cheer her up 'Yuska please be alright' Yoruichi thought to herself.

**Well thats chapter 15 hope u guys like it**


	16. Chapter: 16 A Fierce Battle

**I bet everyones like its about damn time lol im sorry work is killer but hey im here shout out to lordrichard babygurl and Manga I hope yall like this chapter**

**Chapter: 16 A Fierce Battle**

The ground would start to shake as Reigai Komamura swung his sword which made an image of a large sword come down above Kou who easily dodged "You think them slow attack will be able to catch me" He asked as he looked at the Reigai but Komamura said nothing Kou smirked "Not much on talking huh" Kou said as he soon vanished and appeared behind the reigai "Poison to death DesumeJara" Kou exclaimed as he would unsheathe his zanpakuto and quickly slash Komamuras chest Kou was then going for the second strike that would end it all but Komamura held his blade up blocking the attack as their swords collided. Kou and Komamura were trying to out power the other but neither would let up.

Kou would then hear words he didn't want to hear "Bankai Kokujou Tengen Myou-ou " Kou jumped back as soon as he heard those words "Dammit" he said as he watched as a gigantic armored warrior would appear "This is gonna be tougher then I thought I have to end this now beofre it really gets out of hand" he said to himself but before he could make a move Komamura had swung his sword and the giant did the same sending his huge blade towards Kou who vanished in a split second appearing behind Komamura "Lets finish this" he said as he charged in for another atack.

Meanwhile Soi Fon was handling her own battle the wind blew hard as Soi Fon entered her Shunko mode she quickly sent a swift jab towards Unohana in mid air but the squad 4 captain quickly flash stepped away she then looked at Soi Fon and smirked "I will bring an end to this" the reigai said simply Soi Fon grinned "I like to see you try" she replied. Unohana did just that by holding up her right hand focusing her Kido "Bakudo #63 Sajo Sabaku" as she said this light chains would appear launching for Soi Fon she could have flash stepped away but for some reason she didn't move once they were successfully wrapped around Soi Fon she struggled "dammit the last thing I needed was to be caught by this" she yelled. She looked to the ground thinking to herself '_what's wrong with me this is the second time I've spaced out and was caught by an attack_' she thought to herself she couldn't believe such a thing happened '_I'm so pathetic Kou would be shaking his head in shame right now if he was here all I want to do is show him that I care_' as soon as she thought that her face turned serious she knew what she had to do "all I want is to show him that I'm here for him and I'm not gonna let some copy of another captain take that chance away I am Soi Fon Leader of the stealth and captain of squad 2 I am ending this here and now"she said as her spiritual pressure started to rise drastically.

In seconds she was able to break the chains she was moving in intense speed she unsheathed her sword swiftly "Sting all Enemy's to death Suzumebachi" she said as he sword had turned into a stinger that connected to her finger in a split second she vanished appearing behind Unohana she pierced her in her back and was going for the finishing blow but Unohana had other plans she quickly flash stepped away she smirked at Soi Fon "do you think I'm going to let you sting me twice you only got lucky with the first one" she said but Soi Fon only smirked in reply. This made the Reigai angry static would start to appear in Unohanas eyes "Someone who is about to die shouldn't be smirking" Unohana said Soi Fon just continued to smirk this made Unohana frustrated she quickly held up her hand "Bakudo #75 Gochu..." She started until Soi Fon vanished and appeared infront of her with intense speed kicking her hard in the stomach she was sent flying into the squad 2 walls Soi Fon would act quickly as she would dash past Unohana as she was just getting up from the floor.

She would then bring her zanpakuto into its normal state and sheathed it a light would then start to sorround Unohana she was starting to fade away due to the effect of Soi Fons shikai. Soi Fon smirked "This match is over now I gotta go check on Kou" she said to herself as she vanished heading to where Kou was. Meanwhile Yoruichi and the others were on the search for everyone Yourichi was still worried about Yuska and what happened in the Senkaimon Toshiro seen this and put a hand on her shoulder "he's going to be alright I promise you that" she smiled when he said that and nodded her head in agreement 'you better come back Yuska cuz im not finished with you just yet' she thought to herself thinking about her lover. As they continued to run they ran into mutiple figures It was a regai of themselves but there was three more regai along with them Toshiros eyes widened when they seen the regai of Kou, and Yuska "Dammit so they made a copy of Kou too" Ichigo yelled as he looked at the Kou reigai

"Looks like we're going to have to fight our way through" Renji said as he unsheathed his zanpakuto he then jumped forward towards the Reigai copy of himself the regai seemed to do the same copying his movements "Roar Zabimaru" They both yelled as they're swords collided as on cue everyone else charged into battle. Yoruichi faced her Regai look alike in a hand to hand fight they're speed was incredible both of them flash stepped multiple times exchanging blows "If you keep going with those slow movements Yuska is gonna stop liking you" The regai said Yoruichi glared "don't you dare bring him into this" Yoruichi was not the one to mess with especially when it came to Yuska. Byakaya started down his look alike both had the same expression on their faces.

"There can only be one Head of the Kuchiki Family" Byakuya said as he stared the regai down "My thoughts exactly" The regai Byakuya responded they both stared each other down not letting up for a moment in an instant they both vanished and appeared in front of each other swinging their zanpakutos and colliding with each other. Regai Byakuyas eyes would start to static he held his right hand up and aimed it for Byakuyas chest "Hado #4 Byakurai" he would release a pale blue light beam from his fingertips but Byakuya would flash step away causing the kido attack to collide with a wall. Byakuya would then appear above the regai swinging his sword yet again only to have the regai block it with his sword making the 2 blades collide. For a moment the 2 would struggle trying to out do each other but regai Byakuya would spin around and swing his sword causing byakaya to jump back Regai Byakuya would take this opportunity to attack as he pointed his fingers towards byakuya "Hado 33 Sokatsui"the regai would release a blue wave towards Byakuya but Byakuya would swing his sword cutting the wave in half. He would then flash step towards the Regai trying to slash him in half but as soon as he thrusted his blade the regai disappeared and reappeared behind Byakuya his right sleeve had been ripped and a small cut would be seen on Byakuyas cheek blood would then start to come down Byakuyas right arm they both turned to look at each other.

Seconds later they both held their swords up "Scatter Senbonzakura" they both said their blades had turned into sakura petals and erupting clashing with one another but the regai was stronger then Byakuya as his sakura petals would win overtake Byakuyas sakura petals the petals would then surround Byakuya cutting his arms and legs. Meanwhile Izuru and the others were handling their own battle "Kenny" Yachiru said while hanging on his back he smirked "yeah I know" he replied as he stood watching his and Yachirus regai copy.

The regai smirked "hey I been waiting for you" The regai kenpachi said he paused and then continued "got to hand it to you its as though you could read my mind" he finished Kenpachi grinned "i can't" Kenpachi said the regai raised an eyebrow "then why are you here" he asked Kenpachi grinned "I only wanted to find out how strong I am" Kenpachi exclaimed The regai smirked and pulled off his eye patch "hn you can read my mind" Kenapchi unsheathed his Zanpakuto "try to get me from the start I don't mind losing as long as.." Kenpachi started but the regai would finish his sentece "As long as your stronger then me!" he also unsheathed his sword both kenpachis looked behind they're shoulders and said "Yachiru" both Yachirus would nod their heads and climb down finding a good distance to watch.

Manga would notice this and shake her head "Like we need to killing maniacs fighting each other" she said until she seen her regai self hold up her zanpakuto "You should keep your eyes on the person who's about to end your life."

This caught Manga off guard as the regai would smile when she said that 'is that really how I am when I get mad' Manga thought she then unsheathed her blade "lets get this over with" she said rather uninterested Izuru would notice this while being in a sword struggle with his regai "Manga get serious this is a real battle they won't hesitate to kill" he said as he jumped back from his regai swinging his sword at him Manga nodded her head "Don worry I'll end this quickly Blow in the wind Tesunai" both Mangas would swing their sword releasing a huge guest of powerful razor sharp wind which cut both of their arms and legs.

Manga shook it off "Bad idea I forgot that we both have the same power this isn't going to be easy" she said to herself as the regai smirked. The regai would then send another powerful gust a wind towards Manga which formed into a tornado but Manga had flash stepped away from it and appeared behind the regai with her sword near her neck "This is a little trick I picked up from my brother" Manga smirked as she explained.

The Regai hissed "there you go Its all about Yuska and Izuru its always Yuska and Yoruichi is cute this and Izuru I love you that get a life" Manga was taken back from what the Regai said "having memorable times with loved ones are not a bad thing you are me so you should know" The Regai looked away "emotions I don't need them" Manga had heard enough she would slit the regais throat the regai would then turn into a red pill indicating that it had died. Manga looked at the pill "If you dont need emotions then you don't need your life I would say you should get one but you won't have the chance now" she said she then looked to her loved one who was still raging on with his battle but he seemed to be winning his regais sword would drop to the ground once he used his shikai on it "this battle is over" Izuru said as he would slash the regai in half.

He would then look to her and smile she would smile back but moments later his eyes would widened as he seen 2 figures come from behind her it was Ikkaku Yumichika but static had shown in his eyes which meant it was a regai "Manga!" he shouted as he tried to warn her but in a second the Regais was knocked down by 2 newcomers it was Ikkaku and Yumichika. Ikkaku had a pissed off look on as he looked at manga "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME THERE!" he yelled Manga had a confused look on her face Izuru walked towards "What do you mean whats got you angry at Manga" he asked Ikkaku gave him a pissed off look Yumichika laughed "hes mad at all of you apparently you guys forgot him and left him at Mizuhos house" Manga and Izuru Could not contain their laughter a vein would show up on the side of Ikkakus head "Ill bury you bastards" Manga held her hands up in defense "We was in a situation and had to leave quick we didn't mean to leave you there" she explained Ikkaku would sigh and then look at his Reigai "we'll talk about that later we got business to handle" he said as he prepared for battle.

Meanwhile Ginger was having a stare down with her Reigai "I wanted to bring this fight some place else so the others wouldn't be around if you would happen to show my shikai but I guess thats out of the question" Ginger said her regai laughed "Always worried about yourself and nobody else that's a reason why your destined to be alone the only person you truly can say loves you is that pathetic brother of yours whats his name oh yeah that's right Yuska" This pissed Ginger off she knew this regai had to have a different personality cause she would never say something like that about her own brother "Yuska isn't here so its not proper for you to bring him up" she said as she readied herself they both leaped at one another sending a jab to each others face at the same time. Ginger would react and grab the regai by its collar tossing her to the ground but the regai would catch its ground and flash step behind ginger knocking her to the ground with a swift kick she smirked at her and dashed at her.

Back With Yoruichi she was having a fierce battle with her regai as she was already in her Shunko form her clothes were slightly ripped she jumped away from her regai and stared her down 'damn this is not gonna be easy fighting myself its like everything I do she just does the same" she thought to herself the regai smiled "Thinking about cute little Yuska are we" Yourichi smirked "and what if I am" she replied the regai was about to say something but she had then felt a piercing pain in her chest she turned to see the regai Kou with his blade in her chest he would then pull out the sword and slashed her once more causing her to collapse and turn into a pill "now who told you to have a friendly conversation with her especially about that damned Fudo...it seems as though I'm going to have to end this myself" he said as he would look at Yoruichi Yoruichis eyes widened she knew all about Kous zanpakuto and how devious he could be it might not be the real Kou but ti was a copy nonetheless.

Regai Kou would then waste no time as he dashed forward heading straight for Yoruichi she was about to move but Kou was suddenly kicked to the ground she looked to see a figure in front of her what she saw made a tear come down her eyes it was her very own Yuska Fudo standing tall.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" he said as he turned and smiled at his lover regai Kou growled 'dammit he decides to show up now" he thought to himself Toshiro and Ichigo smirked "late my butt you been here for awhile now we felt your presence" Yuska eyes widened when he heard Ichigo say that Yoruichi folded her arms and gave him a start explaining look "Yuska how long have you been here" she asked in a stern voice he gulped "around the time you and your regai started fighting" she started walking towards him but he stood tall "listen I wasn't being silly or anything I just wanted to catch Kou off guard and I just couldn't help but observe to Yoruichis come on hun it was a once in a life time opportunity to see that" he explained hoping she would let him off the hook she just sighed "we're going to have a talk when we get home" he lowered his head "Yes dear" was his reply Miko looked at him "Whipped" she yelled he growled at her statement but then looked at Kou.

"To think I would have to go one on one with you well at least your not the real thing which means killing you wont leave me with guilt" The regai laughed when he heard this "You kill me oh no Yuska that's not gonna happen you see.." he started but Yuska interrupted him "no you listened to me you was about to harm Yoruichi and now your gonna pay" Yuska said as he unsheathed his sword Yoruichi looked at him in shock he was truly upset at the fact that Kou tired to harm her but that was something she loved about him.

Kou looked at him and smirked as he held his sword up the 2 was staring each other down getting ready for a battle that was going to be intense. The battle between Yuska and Reigai Kou was about to commence Yoruichi watched on as her lover was about to have the fight of his life against the look alike of one of his closes friends someone he grew up with "Yuska" she said to herself as she seen hiw serious he was.

**Well theres that chapter I hope you liked it imma put the next one up real soon promise**


	17. Chapter 17: The Long Awaited Battle

**Well here we go with another chapter I love the reviews im getting from Babygurl and Manga speakin of manga she would throttle me if I didn't put up the next part so here we are hope enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: The Long Awaited Battle**

Walking through the halls of Los Noches A women with blond hair and blond eye lashes with a unique body would stop and knock on the door in front of her she would receive no answer but she knew someone was in there she rolled her light green eyes and then entered the room. When she got the she would see a man lying on her bed asleep he was breathing smoothly he had red hair that was put into a pony tail his eyes were silver he had the same skin completion as her but just a lighter his mask was above his eyes and it covered the top of his nose and went down his cheeks some would say it looked like a bat symbol she walked over to him slowly and sighed "Mineuto" she called out he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her "Harribel what are you doing here" he asked in a lazy tone she sighed once more "I knocked on the door but you wouldn't answer I can see why now" she explained. she didn't like when he slacked off she looked at him and gave him a serious look he notice this and got up quickly "Hey, hey don't give me that look I was just tired can't a guy get a little sleep around here" she smirked under her coat when he said this he did have a point hes been training the whole night away so he did deserve a little rest "Lord Aizen would like to speak to you and I" she informed him.

Mineuto looked at her and sighed "What did we do this time" he said Harribel looked at him "what makes you think we did something he just wants to speak to us come on lets go" she said as she turned around and headed out the door he watched her and smirked '_she's so cute when she's serious' _he thought to himself "Mineuto" her voice called out from outside of the room he snapped out of his thought and got up immediately "Coming" he yelled out as he followed her.

When he got to the main room he noticed the rest of the Arracars Grimmjow looked at him "YOUR LATE" he yelled Mineuto looked at him and then turned his head to look at the others "Shut up Grimmjow I'm here now so what is it you needed me for Lord Aizen" he asked as he shifted his silver eyes to look at Aizen. Aizen rested his hands on his chin and smiled "I called you here to meet somone that I need you accompany in the soul society" He said as a figure would appear from the door that Mineuto had just came in from the Arrancar was a man with pale silver colored skin he had light blue hair and he had a spike bone around his left cheek.

He looked around then Aizen spoke "His name is Arturo Plateado I need you to bring him to the soul society so he can deliver a message" Aizen informed Mineuto looked at Harribel then looked back at Aizen "fine it shall be done" he simply put he then turned to leave "That is why I have you aboard you never hesitate to do anything" Aizen replied Harribel looked at Mineuto "Be careful" she said he smiled at her "I'm always careful" she smiled and was about to question that but let him do what he had to do.

Apache walked over to her master Harribel "What do you see in that guy" Harribel gave her a confused looked "what do you mean" she asked Apache then sighed "Hes lazy and a good for nothing how could you be interested in someone like that" Harribel looked away when she said that she was about to speak but Sun-Sun interrupted "who master Harribel likes is none of your concern" She softly said "Besides Mineuto is not lazy he sleeps when hes tired who doesn't your just upset because you have no one" Mila rose added Harribel smiled under her coat she liked Minueto for one reason and that's because he was always there for her right from the beginning.

Meanwhile back in the Sereitei the battles were getting vicious Kou was still going toe to toe with the Regai of Komamura both looked exhausted breathing heavy. Komamura would then swing his sword making a giant sword come down above Kou but Kou would flash step away and start slashing away at the arm of the gaint warrior which would bring pain to Komamuras arm as Kou landed on the ground he would feel the effects on his body he would hold his gut blood was coming from his mouth he smirked as he seen that the giant warrior had disappeared "Looks like your at your limit" Kou said to the regai Komamura looked at him "the same goes for you so how about we finish this with one last strike" Komamura yelled as he raised his spiritual pressure to the max.

Kou smirked "Now your talking" he said as he also raised his spiritual pressure to the max the ground started to shake as both captains stared each other down then in one second they both leaped at each other and delivered one final slash once they collided they then had their backs facing each other Kou fell to his knee Komamura smiled and spoke "Looks like you won this match" after he said that he faded away and turned into a small red pill.

Kou smirked and collapsed to the ground due to exhaustion Soi Fon noticed this and dashed over to him "KOU" she yelled as she reached him she put his head in her hands he looked up at her "Soi Fon" he said as he could see tears form in her eyes "Your so reckless" she replied he smirked "Your one to talk Soi Fon" he said as he relaxed himself as his head laid on her lap.

Meanwhile Yuska and the regai of Kou stared each other down Yoruichi looked on as the two were about to collide "You sure you don't want to bring that women into this battle" Regai Kou yelled Yuska didn't change his serious look for an instant "Yoruichi doesn't need to get involved" as soon as Kou heard the he held up his sword and dashed towards Yuska. Yuska would release his zanpakuto from its sheath "Sore to the blazing skys Haru Kaki" Yuska would then dash towards Kou and make there swords collide both of them smirked and flash stepped away from each other "whats with that smirk don't tell me you actually think you're going to win" Kou said "I don't think I know, and the reason is because you're nothing like the real Kou" he yelled out Yuska was serious but before he could react he felt a slash to his back he would turn to see Kou behind him he flash stepped away gritting his teeth in pain.

"Yuska" Yourichi cried out as she seen what had happened regai Kou smirked "You know what happens when you get hit 3 times" he was about to finish but Yuska cut him off "it will inject a poison into my body killing me slowly but that's not gonna happen" Yuska said Kou smirked which made Yuska make a move he quickly swung his sword which made a huge geyser light up under Kou but kou would flash step away and appeared in front of Yuska.

Yuska would try to block Kou but Kou would flash step and slash him once more this time his chest and back was bleeding '_dammit he got me again_' he thought to himself Kou smirked and dashed in one more time to deliver the finishing blow "This ends now" he said as he closed in on Yuska Yoruichi was frightened she didn't know what to do should she jump in and save him no she knew that Yuskas pride would be hurt then she thought of an idea "Yuska if you lose then that means you get no loving tonight" Yuska eyes would then get serious when he heard this he then caught Kou's blade with his left hand Kou was shocked by this "Sorry but I can't let myself lose to you" and with that said he slashed him right down the middle Kou would then fade away and turn into a pill. Yoruichi would catch Yuska as soon as he was getting ready to fall to the ground he looked up at her "looks like I won huh" she smiled "you sure did but it's not over yet" she informed him Yuska laughed knowing she was right he got up and looked around to see that everyone had already won they're battles.

Moments later everyone had met up with each other "It seems as tho everyone has made it back safety" the head captain said as he looked at everyone "It wasn't easy there were truly one of all of us it was kind of annoying" Izuru said Manga smiled "I can understand your pain of the whole situation hun but I know Yuska liked the fact that there was two Yoruichi" she laughed Yuska gave her an annoyed look.

"I don't think you all should be celebrating just yet you see I'm only getting started"

Everyone turned to see Kageroza stood before them with a huge smile he held up his staff and laughed "this is where you die-" he started until he was sliced in the back by an unknown person everyone looked in shock. "what the hell just happened" Ichigo asked the person looked at him he laughed out loud "My name is Arturo Plateado if your wondering why I just killed him it's because he is no use to us anymore" the arrancar laughed Yuskas eyes widened "Aizen used him as a pawn to lure us in" Yuska explained.

The arrancar raised an eyebrow "your very smart I see but its to late now none of you have the power to beat me not even your beloved head captain" Yamamoto looked at him and grunted Kou looked at the him "you know who he is don't you" he said the head captain nodded his head "He is an arrancar who nearly wiped out the soul society long ago half of the captains were killed" he explained every ones eyes went wide.

Kisuke nodded his head "what the old man says is true I heard about this he is known to have incredible power" he said Yuska glared "So is it even possible for us to defeat him" he asked Ikkaku held up his zanpakuto "we won't know until we try now wont we you ready Yumichika" he yelled out Yumichika nodded his head and they both dashed at Arturo. "Are you crazy get back here you two" Yoruichi yelled but it was two late Arturo had used sonido and slashed the both of them in near seconds leaving them laying on the ground Yuska and the others looked on "One strike and it was over" Toshiro said Kenpachi smiled "seems like this is going to be fun" he yelled out.

"You cannot run at him recklessly or you will end up like those 2"Yamamoto informed Soi Fon looked at him "and just how are we going to do this" she asked Yamamoto continued to look at Arturo "I will take him down" he replied but Ichigo, Yuska and Kou had other ideas "No we'll handle this" Ichigo said everyone looked at him "Your our head captain you don't need to involve your self unless necessary and this isn't necessary" Yuska added Kou cracked his knuckles "lets do this" he also added Yamamoto looked at them "what makes you think you will beat him" Kou was about to say something but Yuska interrupted "because we have people we have to protect and that keeps us from losing and besides who said it was just going to be just use 3 you got a whole squad of people here ready to fight the odds are pretty much in our favor" he replied. Ichigo put a hand on Yuskas shoulder "he might have done damage the last time he was her but there are different people here now we won't lose" he said

"Try anything you like but this is gonna be your down fall lord Aizen will bring you all to your knees a war will start this summer and you better be prepared because when that day comes the soul society will be crushed" Arturo said Mineuto came up behind him "Lets go Arturo we didn't come to fight a full scale battle" he said.

Yuska heard this and looked at them "Your running away" Arturo laughed "running oh no my friend we will be back this summer and it will be the end of you I promise you that " once he said that he opened a garganta and left Yuska and the others watched in awe as they were now informed that a war was soon to come between the soul reapers and the arrancars.

**Well there is this chapter it was fun cant wait for the next yessssss**


	18. Chapter 18I KNew It Would Happen

**Well here we are going with the next chapter hope u guys liked the last one**

**Chapter 18: I Knew It Would Happen**

After everything had settled down everyone headed back to the head captains office for a meeting everyone was awaiting what he had to say Ichigo looked around seeing that everyone he knew was there but then he turned to someone he didn't expect to be there "Shinji" he called out. The vizored smirked as he heard Ichigo call him "What are you doing here Shinji" Ichigo asked Shinji sighed "The old man told me to come I really didn't want to but when he sent Unohana to come ask me I just couldn't refuse" Shinji explained Ichigo didn't say nothing else knowing how persuasive Unohana could be.

The head captain stood forward and then began to speak "Aizen had declared war on the Soul Society we ourselves have to prepare for such a battle I don't know what Aizen is planning but we cannot let him win he has now teamed up with an arrancar that nearly wiped out the Soul Society long ago we will have to up are skills if we want to defeat him" he paused for a moment then continued "Now with that out of the way I would like Yuska Fudo, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Shinji Hirako to step forward" the three looked at each other and did as they were told the head captain looked at the three of them and spoke again.

"I have been told by many others that you three were very helpful in the world of the living when the arrancars attacked twice that shall not go unrewarded" he stopped then continued "As you may know there are 2 squads without a captain, Shinji seeing as you were the former captain of squad 5 I want you to take the position even though you are a visord I think we can look pass that if you are willing to take the position" he asked Shinji sighed and nodded his head "I guess it couldn't hurt" he replied knowing he had nothing better to do. The head captain then turned to Ichigo "Ichigo I know you are still a human and you are only a substitute but with your skills you are truly captain material I would like to make you captain of squad 9" he informed Ichigo scratched the back of his head "But what about school" he asked this caught Yamamoto off guard "I'll make sure to have a schedule set up for you where you will be able to make it to school" Ichigo thought about then nodded his head "Fine I guess it couldn't hurt" he simply put and smirked.

The head captain then looked at Yuska who was smiling at Shinji and Ichigo "Congratulations you guys" he said Ichigo smiled back "Thanks" Ichigo said Shinji looked at Yuska "but what about you" Shinji asked the head captain heard this and spoke "I was just getting to that, Yuska Fudo Many of your friends here such as Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kou Daigeshu, Soi Fon, and Yoruichi Shihouin have all recommended you to be a captain" he explained Soi Fon walked beside Yuska "you have skill Yuska I can see it in you" Yuska smiled when Soi Fon said that "But there's no more positions left" he informed.

Yamamoto stayed silent for a moment then spoke "I have spoken with central 46 and it has been decided that we will open up a new squad" every ones eyes widened when he said this they never thought central 46 would do such a thing. "It will now be called the 14 Court Guard Squads, Yuska Fudo you will now be the captain of squad 14 and I will allow you to choose your Lieutenant from any of the unseated squad memebers" he explained Yuska was lost for words Yoruichi saw this "Thank you for the offer head captain I'm truly honored but-" he was about to finish but Toshiro cut him off "don't you dare refuse Yuska its true having you in my squad is a good team but you are on a captains level and keeping you as third seat just isn't right" Yuska heard Toshiros words and laughed.

"I'm not gonna decline the offer listen head captain I'm very grateful for this offer but to be honest there is only one person I would have as my lieutenant the person that I want as my lieutenant is Yoruichi Shihouin" Toshiro smirked when he heard Yuska explain he kind of knew he was going to ask that Yuska always wanted Yoruichi by his side. "I know she's been gone for 100 years but I trust her and I know she would be the one to keep me in line when it comes to paper work" Yuska explained the others nodded their heads in agreement "He is kind of right without Yoruichi Yuska is pretty much useless" Manga yelled out which caused Yuska to glare "they do make a good team together I see no problem with it" Toshiro added Kou smirked "Manga is right with out Yoruichi he us pretty much nothing" Soi Fon laughed when he said that "they are right about that" Yuska just continued to glare Yoruichi came beside him and held his arm so he would calm down.

The head captain thought for a moment then spoke "It shall be done the new lieutenant of squad 14 will be Yoruichi Shihouin" Yuska smiled when he heard this "Thank you sir" Yamamoto nodded his head but before he could say anything else Shinji spoke "Hold on the last time I became captain I had to fight 2 captains before it was made official so shouldn't we be fighting right now" Yamamoto was about to answer but Ukitake spoke "Master if it's alright with you I would like to be the one to explain that to them" Yamamoto nodded his head to the suggestion Ukitake then cleared his throat "well to explain this let me start off with Kou the reason why he didn't have to fight when he came captain is because one he was trained by Gin Ichimaru and he had faced captain Soi Fon in a spar and won" Yuska looked at him.

"You beat Soi Fon" Kou smirked at the question "Jealous?" he asked Yuska huffed "yeah right as if" Yuska replied. Ukitake then continued "Shinji you was a captain 100 years ago and you took on an arrancar and almost killed him so putting you through a duel isn't necessary" Shinji nodded at the answer. "Ichigo when you first came to the Soul Society to save Rukia you defeated 2 captains and 2 lieutenants, you have also achieved bankai and you have taken on arrancars and handled your own you don't need to have a duel" Ichigo smiled at the comment Ukitake then looked at Yuska. "Then there is Yuska, you have been trained by Captain Hitsugaya and Yoruichi Shihouin you have also taken them both on and handled your own. You have also achieved bankai and you have taken on an arrancar made them retreat you also don't need to have a duel also you will meet your new squad memebers tomorrow so does that explain everything" Yuska nodded his head then looked at the head captain who began to speak. "Congratulations to Ichigo, Shinji and Yuska for making it to captain you are all dismissed " he said as they were handed their captains haori and lieutenants badge once they had everything they needed they all began to leave. Yoruichi kissed his cheek as they walked Manga and Miko noticed this "Manga how much you want to bet Yuska gets rewarded tonight" Miko asked Manga laughed and put her finger to her chin "Hmm well seeing as he made captain position and made Yoruichi his lieutenant the chances of him getting his way tonight is 99 percent out of 100" they both laughed while Yuska shook his head "will they ever leave me alone" Yoruichi laughed when she heard that comment "well considering that it's them I'm going to have to say no they won't" he sighed when she had said that.

She then leaned to his ear "but they are right though I think somebody's in for a little celebration but it will have to wait till we get home" he had a big smile on his face when she whispered that. Toshiro walked over to Yuska with Rangiku "Yuska how about me and you go for a walk we will meet Rangiku and Yoruichi at the house" Yuska looked at Yoruichi who nodded her head. Rangiku put a hand on Yuskas shoulder "don't worry we'll be fine and we'll go to Kenenyo Bar & Grill and get some food" she said Toshiro raised an eyebrow "Don't you know how to cook" he asked she pouted "yes but I don't feel like cooking today I want something from there" he sighed and handed her some money "fine we'll be back soon" she took the money and kissed him.

"Thank you Toshiro see you when you get home" she called out as he left. Yuska and Toshiro walked out of the squad 1 barracks they walked outside towards the Sokyoku Hill. "You know Yuska you've come a long way" Yuska heard this and chuckled "yeah I guess you can say that but its thanks to you and Yoruichi without you guys I probably wouldn't have made it this far" Yuska explained Toshiro laughed "yeah maybe you're right" this made Yuska glare then he changed his expression when he heard Toshiro speak again "You have grown strong I have nothing left to teach you I can honestly say you are my one and only student and you've made me proud" Yuska smiled and looked to the sky "thanks Toshiro" Toshiro nodded his head and smirked "and that doesn't mean you can make more little jokes now that you're a captain" Yuska looked at him and chuckled "you still thinking about that and all this time I thought you had short term memory" he said Toshiro glared at him "oh shut up at least my lieutenant isn't stronger then me" he replied Yuska wasn't going down like that "Oh yeah well at least my lieutenant isn't lazy" he said Toshiro stopped walking and turned to him "she might be lazy but don't think for a second that Yoruichi is going to just jump and do all that paper work" Yuska stopped walking also and turned to him "I wouldn't want her to do it, you want Rangiku to do it but she refuses too and you know it" they both glared at each other then laughed it off. "Just like old times huh" Toshiro asked Yuska smiled at him "yeah" he replied.

Meanwhile Shinji sat out side of his new barracks and pull out a cell phone he dialed up numbers and put the phone to his ear "Hello Hiyori" he said he paused for a moment then continued "you was right they wanted me back on captain duty" he said Hiyori smiled which was something she hardly ever does. "Well I'll take care of everything here but at least try to stop by to visit" she replied she was glad that he became captain again it would give him something to do "I'll make sure to" he said and with they said their goodbyes and hung up as soon as he put his phone away Ichigo walked towards him "telling Hiyori the good news I see" he said Shinji nodded his head "yeah she seems happy that I'm going to be away" he laughed Ichigo put a hand on his shoulder "I don't think shes happy that ya going to be away I think she's happy that you're going to be a captain again" he explained Shinji looked at him "speaking of captains when are you going to tell Orihime" Ichigo laughed at that comment "I'll tell her soon" he replied.

Later that night Soi Fon headed to squad 3 barracks to see Kou when she got there he was handling paper work that was on his desk "Captain Daigeshu I wanted to ask you something" she said he smirked "your going to ask me why I recommended Yuska for captain right" Soi Fon was shocked how did he know what she was going to ask "I recommended him because he is ready for that position it's not cause we grew up together" Soi Fon smiled deep down he had a good heart no matter how much he tried to hide it he was sort of like her in a way "and I'm pretty sure you recommended him for the same reason" he add she laughed knowing he was right.

Meanwhile Yuska and Toshiro had finally gotten home when they got in they seen food on the table indicating that the girls was waiting for them to come home and eat "Yourichi I'm home" Yuska called out "Rangiku I'm back" Toshiro added the 2 girls came in and kissed their lovers "Welcome back you guys ready to eat" Toshiro and Yuska both nodded their heads. The dinner went smoothly they talked about the battle they encountered and Yuska becoming captain "It's going to be sad not having Yuska in the barracks anymore" Rangiku wined "yeah that's because he was doing your paper work for you" Toshiro replied Yoruichi laughed at the conversation she looked at Yuska and smiled as she continued to eat "and I'm going to have tons more to do now that I'm a captain I wonder what my squad members will be like" he said Toshiro took a sip from his cup and sat it down on the table "You are suppose to meet them tomorrow" Yuska smiled at the thought hoping he would be the best captain he could be. Later that night they headed to their rooms to head to bed when Yuska closed the door he turned to see Yoruichi naked on the bed.

"Its time for your reward Yuska" Yuskas eyes widened when he seen this he then smiled and walked towards her getting ready to pleasure her. Yuska would then climb on the bed from the end crawling towards her legs Yuska smiled at her when he was finally between her legs he lowered his head to wear he was staring at her entrance. Yoruichi finally got the idea of what he was about to do Yuska then began to lick her clit and nibble on it which made her moan and stretch her back out she looked at him Yuska was doing something he hadn't done to her before it was amazing she could feel herself rising "Yuska it feels so good please don't stop" Yuska did as he was told continuing to pleasure her minutes were going by Yoruichi felt like she was in heaven she could feel that she was about to release "Yuska if you keep going like that I'm going to-" before she could finish she had released in his mouth Yuska would swallow it and smile "Mmm taste good love" he said as he smiled at her.

After a few minutes of heavy breathing she lifted her hair an shook the sweat damped hair out of her eyes "my my that was naughty of you Yuska I think I better return the favor" she said with a glint in her eye.

Yuska was a little nervous about what she meant by that. He rolled over to lie down on the bed and she sat up on her knees and gripped his hardened cock and began to stroke it from base to head, and about a minute later she lowered her head and ran her tongue around the head of his cock, "ah Yoruichi that's feels so good " he said. The tone of his voice clearly said this was something he had never experienced this caused Yoruichi to feel giddy at bringing her man a pleasure he had never received as she took his hard length in her mouth. She then let her tongue swirl around it and suck on it with the same enthusiasm he had shown her.

Yuska's head was in the clouds he could not believe how good this felt, he had heard of a blowjob before from one of his academy friends attempts to corrupt him and make him a pervert but this was his first and with the woman he loved made it all the better, he was moaning like crazy.

Yoruichi could tell she was driving her man insane with this as she continue to move her mouth up and down his hard rod.

A few minutes later Yuska could feel the pressure was building to breaking point "ah Yoruichi I'm almost there" he gasped. Then suddenly she stopped he blinked and it took a moment for reality to sink in then he saw the devilish Yoruichi style smirk on her face, "I think that's enough of the teaser, now how about the main event" she said in a seductive voice she only used for him. She then stood up above him and slowly lowered herself onto his cock, but Yuska was ready with payback while she thought he was still stunned just as she was about to make contact he sprung into action grabbing her hips and thrusting up into her wet pussy causing her to scream out in pleasure. Yuska then lowered his hips and Yoruichi followed suit thrusting her body down and resting her hands onto his chest and digging in with her nails as she began to ride him hard. He reached up to take her breasts in his hands earn more loud moaning, his own moans soon joined hers as she began to work her hips into a fast rhythm, "ah Yuska, squeeze them harder its ah.. So good" she yelled.

Yoruichi continued to ride him but Yuska felt this was a little unfair since she had now done all the work for two round. Moving with skilled speed he lifted her off his cock and rolled them over so he had under him on the bed. Yoruichi looked into his eyes with love and lust in them as she was sending him her signal that she wanted more of him and now. Yuska took hold of his hard rod and guided back into her waiting pussy to continue the show, he planted his hands on either side of her head and began to thrust into her. Yoruichi spread her legs wider and bended her knee so he could thrust deeper into her "ah damn Yuska… your so good harder please harder.. faster" she moaned.

The words were barely out of her mouth and he responded to her request kicking up the speed and strengthen behind his thrusts. Yoruichi could feel it he was hitting all the right spots she was about ready to cum. "Yuska I'm almost there" she managed to say over the moans and gasps of pleasure. Her response was Yuska leaning down to giver her a molten hot kiss as he thrust one final time and together they went over the edge and exploded.

Yuska and Yoruichi held the kiss until exhaustion caught up with them and he collapsed onto his side next to her.

Yoruichi chest was rising and falling heavily "now that was worth the wait" she said with a chuckle and turning her head to look into her man's eyes

He smiled in response gazing into her eyes as well then he yelped as she felt her hand stroke his semi-hard length which was now very sensitive. She smirked at his reaction "I said it was worth the wait, but I think we still have some work left to do your reward isn't over" she said. Yuska grinned "couldn't have put it better myself" he said as she suddenly rolled on top of him and kissed him again. Together they descended into their world of love and passion.

**Well there's that chapter hope you like it**


	19. Chapter 19: Betrayal From a Silent Blade

**Well here we go again chapter 19**

**Chapter 19: A Betrayal From a Silent Blade **

A month has gone by since the day Yuska, Ichigo, and Shinji had become captain. Yoruichi was sitting outside of squad 14s barracks with Soi Fon "so how is Yuska doing with the captain duties" Soi Fon asked Yoruichi giggled "he's doing fine but he hates the paper work" she replied Soi Fon laughed "I can see why lady Yoruichi he doesn't look like the type to enjoy doing writing work he'd rather go out and train" Soi Fon added Yoruichi chuckled "He says he would like to kill the person who came up with the rule" Soi Fon laughed at this "sounds like him" she added Yoruichi looked at her "So what did you really want to talk to me about" she asked Soi Fon shook her head "it's nothing" she replied Yoruichi gave her an annoyed look. "Don't lie to me let me guess it has to do with Kou am I right" Yoruichi asked Soi Fon nodded her head knowing she wasn't going to be able to get herself out of it.

Yoruichi sighed and looked to the sky "why don't you just tell him already" Soi Fon gasped when she heard that "you make it sound so easy Kou is different from Yuska" Yoruichi laughed at that moment "you got a point there Yuska had already had feelings for me for a few years so yes getting with him was easy" she stated Yoruichi then put her hand on Soi Fons shoulder "It'll be alright I know you'll find the courage to do it trust me you're a strong women if your feelings are really that deep for him then I know you'll be able to do it" she said Soi Fon gave her a warm smile. "Thank you lady Yoruichi that means a lot" Yoruichi smiled back "no problem Soi Fon anytime" she would then pause and sigh "well I better go check on Yuska if I know him he's probably blowing his top from all that paper work" Soi Fon laughed and nodded her head.

When Yoruichi walked into the barracks and headed down the hall to the captains office she could hear a sigh coming from the office she knew it was Yuska and why he sighed she smiled and shook her head when she walked into the room she saw Yuska hard at work handling all the paper work "hows it going Yu Yu" Yuska looked up and sighed again "it's fine I guess but why does the head captain have to make us do this much paper work" he said as he put his hand to his head he then thought for a moment "and just where is your paper work Yoruichi" she smirked at that comment "i finished all that yesterday when you was at your captains meeting I just forgot to tell you" Yuska laughed "always a step ahead" he replied Yoruichi sat on his desk "I spoke to Soi Fon a few minutes ago" Yuska conitnued to finish his paper work "oh yeah" he replied Yoruichi nodded "yeah she came to ask me advice about Kou" Yuska chuckled when he heard that. "She still hasn't told him yet those two just need to seal the deal and get it over with" Yoruichi laughed "I don't believe Soi Fons ever done that before" Yuska looked at her "Ofcourse she hasn't she was too busy running after you to be doing that" Yoruichi kissed his cheek "be nice" she said he smiled "I'm always nice" Yuska replied.

Meanwhile at squad 3 barracks Kou was also handling paper work he would then notice a butterfly enter the room when the butterfly landed on his finger he sighed "So old man Yamamoto wants me to come to his office huh that can't be good" he said to himself Izuru then looked at his captain "is everything ok captain" Kou looked at him and nodded "yes everything is fine you have nothing to worry about" he paused and stood up "Izuru why don't you and Manga leave early today and go have fun" he finished Izuru looked at him "are you sure captain" he asked as Kou headed for the door "yes I'm sure you have been busy with paper work so you deserve a little break" he replied Izuru smiled and bowed "Thank you captain I truly appreciate it" he added Kou nodded his head and headed out the door he headed to the head captains office and entered the room. "You wanted to see me" Kou asked the head captain nodded his head "we have something we need to talk about" he replied Kou sighed "is that so" he said as he stood before the head captain.

Meanwhile Izuru and Manga was walking out of the barracks and headed home "so he really said you and I can leave early" Manga asked Izuru nodded his head "yeah he said that I've been working hard and that I could use a break" he explained Manga smirked at him "maybe he knows that you haven't been getting any lately" She teased him Izuru frowned "Manga that's not funny" he wined Manga laughed 'I think it is but Izuru don't be sad I've been holding out because I want to be different from everyone else I don't want to be like Yoruichi and Yuska who do it anytime and anywhere and don't get me started on Renji and Miko ever since they finally started dating that's all they been doing" Izuru laughed "I guess so" he replied as they continued to walk.

Meanwhile in Karakura town Ichigo was on his way back to the soul society he was wearing his captains coat Orihime stood beside him "I'm going to miss you while your gone Ichigo" Ichigo smiled and leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips "I'll be back as soon as I can hey maybe I can request for you to come visit me" she smiled when he said this. "I'd like that" she replied as the Senkaimon opened he began to enter it "well see you later" she nodded her head and with that he was gone.

When Ichigo made it to the Sereitei he had decided to stop by Yuskas barracks when got there he would see that Toshiro, Shinji, Momo, Rangiku, Manga and Izuru were also there "welcome back captain Kurosaki" Yuska greeted Ichigo smiled "Thank you Yuska" he replied Toshiro smirked "It's about time you came back you got a lot of paper work to do" he said Ichigo scratched the back of his head "yeah I know" he replied Manga and Momo smiled at each other "Lil Shiro always acts tough" Momo teased "yeah Yu Yu always acts like hes big and bad" Manga added, Yuska and Toshiro looked at each other "That's captain Hitsugaya to you bed wetter" Toshiro replied Yuska looked Manga "and that's captain Fudo to you blue berry" Yuska added. Everyone started to laugh "I still can't believe the captain let us leave early" Izuru said Yuska looked at him and raised his eyebrow "he let you leave early hm its not like Kou to do something like that maybe he isn't feeling very well" Yuska said Izuru shrugged his shoulders "I don't know but he had to go see the head captain he's been there ever since" Izuru explained Toshiro closed his eyes "I see" he said as he then headed for the door.

"Captain Hitsugaya where are you going" Shinji asked Toshiro turned around "I have paper work to get done and so does Rangiku" Rangiku sighed and followed him "Yuska later me and you need to talk it's important I think you should come as well Yoruichi you're going to want to hear this" Yuska nodded his head at Toshiro suggestion "Let's go Rangiku" he called out "but captain" she wined Yourichi and Yuska laughed. Later that night Soi Fon had a weird feeling in her heart she couldn't sleep she sat up from her bed and turned the light on she put her hand to her chest "what's this feeling" she asked herself she turned around to look out her window but when she did she saw a figure that looked like Kou '_what could he be doing out so late_' she thought to herself she got dressed and headed out the door.

Kou was walking through the Sereitei he was heading for the exit he knew that everyone was sleep at this hour he was now closing in on the exit.

"Kou where are you going"

Kou turned around to see Soi Fon looking at him "it's the middle of the night what are you hanging around here for" he asked she gave him a sad look and looked down tot he ground "This is the only road out of the Sereitei" he turned and continued to walk "you should go to bed" he said as he kept walking slowly. It was silent for 5 seconds no one said a word then a tear came down Soi Fons face "why Kou, why won't you ever tell me anything, why is it always silence with you" she said her voice began to crack as if she was about to cry but he kept walking "You've never shared a singe thing-" she started but he interrupted her.

"Why should I tell you anything" he said her eyes were still dripping with tears her cheeks were soaked she stared at his back with a sad look. "Just keep your noise out of my business it's none of your concern" he said bluntly she looked to the ground and smiled still letting the tears come down her cheeks "I know you hate me even in the beginning you could never stand me" she said then paused as she looked up at him still smiling " remember when you first graduated and me and you had a spar we were alone together right here at this very spot, I got so mad at you that day" she said as she started to remember that day.

(Flash Back)

Soi Fon would see Kou walking down the road she had a bone to pick with him from the day he made Yoruichi fight Yuska "Hey you come here" she yelled out he turned to see "are you talking to me" he said in a Gin like manner he did that on certain occasion. Soi Fon glared at him "you Kou Daigeshu it's because of you that Lady Yoruichi has been spending time with that Fudo boy " she yelled Kou laughed "my, my you really have a thing for Yoruichi don't-" he started but she cut him off "That's Lady Yoruichi to you address her properly" Kou smiled and closed his eyes similar to what Gin does at times.

"Listen I don't know what your problem is so she's training him now so what the boy needs some training in his life I wanted to see how good her skills were so get over it" he said as he continued to walk but Soi Fon was not having it she flashed stepped towards him and launched a hard jab towards him it was aimed for the back of his head but Kou caught her hand "If your insisting on having a little spar with me then I guess I have no choice do I just don't think your going to win like your precious Lady Yoruichi did against Yuska because it's not going to happen" and in an instant he swung her around and pinned her to the ground "Because it could end in an instant" he finished she looked up and growled "Dammit" she muttered he smiled "I would hate to have to use my zanpakuto on you I mean it's almost the same as yours they're both made for killing not for sparring" he added she looked at him and smirked "whatever" she said as he let go of her.

(End of Flash Back)

Kou would not say a word for a moment then spoke "I don't remember that" he said bluntly Kou said Soi Fon gasped then smiled with tears in her eyes "yeah sure, I mean it was so long ago right,but still that was the day that it all began it was the start of you and me... and Yuska and Lady Yoruichi" she replied she looked to the sky. "Going to the world of the living and going skiing it was fun" she paused for a moment then continued "I know you felt hurt when your teacher Gin Ichimaru left Kou I do but seeking revenge that won't bring anyone happiness not you...and not me" she finished Kou continued to face the other way "I knew it..I'm not the same as you I'm traveling a path the rest of you can't follow I know we worked together me and you and I thought I could take that road instead but in the end I've decided on revenge "that's always been my reason since I became captain I'll never be like you, Yuska and Yoruichi" more tears fell from her eyes when she heard that. "Don't do this Kou you don't have yo be alone..you told me that day how painful a thing solitude could be I understand that pain now I have a family and friends, but if you were gone Kou it would be the same thing for me as being all alone" she said as she closed her eyes and continued to cry. "This is a new beginning each of us has a path lined up before us" he said simply she took one step forward "Kou I'm so inlove with you I can't even stand it if you would only be with me I promise I'd never let you regret it everyday would be a joy I can give you happiness I'll do anything for you Kou so please...don't walk away I'll even help get your revenge I'll do what ever it takes to make it happen I swear so stay here with me and if you can't then take me with you Kou" she cried out the tears came down harder.

Kou would then turn his head to face her he had his usual Gin smile on "sorry Soi Fon but this is good bye" he said he then turned his head and continued to walk "Don't leave me if you go I'll scream-" she started until he flash stepped behind her and grabbed her by her wrist and pinned her to the ground there was then a silent moment "...Soi Fon thank you" he said and then knocked her Soi fon would then pass out as if on cue Yoruichi appear holding Soi Fon in her arms Kou stood up and looked at her. Kou would then find himself with Toshiro and Yuskas blades at his neck "How could you captain Daigeshu that was not necessary" Toshiro said Yuska glared at Kou. "Kou what have you done why would you knock out someone that loves you" he asked Kou would not give then look at Yuska who was still glaring at him "Yuska...did you know...of my eternal madness? Madness is eternal...experience my eternal madness" he yelled out Yuska eyes grew wide in shock "what are you talking ab-" he started but in moment both Toshiro and Yuska would fall to the ground with a slash going across their chest "YUSKA, TOSHIRO" Yoruichi yelled out she was about to run after Kou "That's not a good idea Yoruichi you should be more concerned about getting them healed instead of worrying about me" he said and then with that he flash stepped away from them he would be near the exit and was about to make it out until he ran into someone he didn't want to see .

"KOU!" Kenpachi yelled Kou sighed when he seen him Kenpachi drew his sword, blood lust smothering in any sense of human emotion within his cold hearted being. "Captain Kou... I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO FIGHT YOU!" He ran at the traitor... And fell half way through, smashing his face on the pavement , twitching lightly. Kou looked to the shameful captain on the ground. "Idiot... Learn to wear your sandals correctly." Kou would then vanish and head deep into the woods once he stopped a garganta would open he would then see Gin walking out of it "So has my old student finally decided to follow my path" Kou nodded his head and smirked "yes lets go" and with that said they entered the garganta and headed to Hueco Mundo.

**Kou is now a traitor what will happen next will Kou fans kill me before I write the next chapter find out next time lol**


	20. Chapter 20: I Can't Believe it

**Well it seems as though I'm still alive thanks to Kous creator for helping me with this story I love that everyone is reading it well here we go **

**Chapter 20: I Can't Believe It**

Soi Fon would slowly open her eyes she looked around to see she was in squad 14 barracks she turned to see Yoruichi looking at her "You're awake I see" Soi Fon got up slowly and thought for a moment then it clicked in her mind "Kou, where's Kou" she asked Yoruichi shook her head indicating he was gone Soi Fon hung her head down low "I'm sorry Soi Fon we tried to stop him but it was no use" when Yoruichi said this Soi Fon shot a look at Yuska she then bolted up from the couch and grabbed Yuskas collar "How could you Yuska, you and him grew up together if there was anyone who could have convinced him to stay it was you how could you let him get away" Yuska looked down at the ground when she said this "Yuska and Toshiro tried to stop him but he caught them off guard"Soi Fon growled when she heard that Yuska looked at her "Soi Fon I'm not going to sit here and act like I'm the victim here you had a better chance then I did so what me and him grew up he was closer to you then anyone in here you even confessed to the man and he still walked" Yuska was serious now Yoruichi remembered when she seen this side of him when he fought the arrancar Yuska put a hand on her shoulder "listen I can't believe that he would just leave and not have a reason there has to be an explanation and I'm going to figure it out I promise" she nodded to his words and let go of him she had a sad face on everyone could see she was hurt the man she confessed her love to left without a care in the world.

Back in Hueco Mundo Gin and Kou walked through the halls it was complete silence until they made it to the main room when they entered the arrancars were waiting for them Grimmjow was not pleased with Kou being there "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!" he yelled Minueto shook his head. "Stop yelling apparently lord Aizen wanted him here other wise he wouldn't be in front of us right now" He explained Harribel smirked at him "well I don't like it" Grimmjow replied Kou put on his Gin face "you don't have to like it I came here on my won free will and I'm not looking back" Gin smiled at his Student Azien chuckled "He will be of use to us I'm allowing him to join us he's far different from that Fudo boy you fought Grimmjow he's on on a whole different level" Aizen explained Grimmjow rolled his eyes and sat down Gin looked at Aizen "I think I'll take him to his new room" Gin said Aizen nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile Yoruichi walked around the Sereitei looking for Yuska he left after his encounter with Soi Fon and she wanted to make sure he was ok she would then run into a certain red head Soul reaper "Yoruichi" Ginger called out the purple haired goddess stopped walking and looked at Ginger "what's wrong Yoruichi you don't look too happy" Ginger asked Yoruichi nodded her head "I can't find Yuska anywhere after he and Soi Fon got into an argument he left without saying a word" Yoruichi explained Ginger knew what this was about she grabbed Yoruichis hand "You stay right here I will go find Yuska I''m pretty sure I know where he is and I think it's time me and him have a little brother and sister talk" she said Yoruichi nodded her head and started walking back tot he squad 14 barracks Ginger then vanished and went searching for her brother.

She headed to the Rukon district knowing he had to be there when she got there she found Yuska standing in front of a house they use to live she walked over to him and jabbed him in the head he winced in pain and turned to look at her "Ginger what the hell" she glared at him "since when did my brother become such a wimp" she yelled he looked at her confused "You got everyone worried about you because your sulking over the fact that Kou left man up" she yelled Yuska looked at her and nodded his head he knew she was right.

"I guess your right I mean it's not just me that's upset after all"he said she nodded her head "Soi Fon is hurt just as much as you are and Yoruichi is searching top and low for you listen Kou was our friend but we can't just sit around wondering what we could have done we have to figure this out I'm not telling you to forget about him but to keep your head up and find a way to fix things" she explained Yuska nodded his head. She would then look to the sky "Yuska do you remember when use to steal stuff to survive you, me, Manga, Miko, and Kou" Yuska smiled when he heard that "Yes I remember that we use to always steal water and candy" they laughed as the talked about the past.

When they got back to the squad 14 barracks everyone was there waiting for them "Soi Fon, Yoruichi Yuska here has something to say to the both of you don't you Yuska" Ginger said as she pushed him down to make him bow to them "Soi Fon, Yoruichi I'm, I'm-" he started but Ginger interrupted him "your sorry for being such a baby right" Yuska nodded his head "Soi Fon I'm sorry I let him get away I didn't expect him to attack but I will find away to bring him back safety in your arms he has to have feelings for you I just know because if there is one person closer to him then me it has to be you" he said Soi Fon couldn't help but smile "It's ok Yuska I know you tired" she said as she continued to smile "Yoruichi I'm sorry I left without saying anything to you I just wanted to clear my mind is all but I know it's no excuse it won't happen again" she smiled at him also he could just be so sweet at times. "Its ok I know you were just upset" Ginger smiled happy that everything was going to be ok.

Later that night Soi Fon would sit outside her barracks she had her knees to her chin she had tears coming down her cheeks she really missed Kou she wanted to see him she didn't know why things had to turn out the way they did "Kou why did you have to go" she muttered to herself she buried her face in her knees and continued to cry she poured her heart out to him how could he just keep on walking as if it meant nothing did he even care about her did all the time they spent together meant nothing. She was so confused how she go about this everything felt so wrong to her.

Meanwhile Yuska and Yoruichi were cuddled up in bed he rubbed her hair as she looked to the ceiling "I just can't believe he did that Yuska and right after she confesses to him I swear if I see him I'm going to floor him" she said he kissed the top of her head "don't worry dear everything is going to be fine" he said she looked in his eyes "I know it's just that its not fair that she has to go through that" she said as she snuggled under him "yeah but Soi Fon is strong she won't let that bring her down" Yuska insured her Yoruichi nodded her head in agreement "I guess your right" she said in a soft tone. Yuska then kissed her on her neck and began to get on top of her Yourichi gave hima certain look that said what are you doing. "my friend is hurting right now and your trying to have sex...no move" she said as she rolled over and look the other way Yuska was dumbstruck and shocked he wanted to say something to her but thought it best not to he turned around to his side of the bed "I'm going to whip his ass …..to hell" he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Back in Hueco Mundo Kou was in a room alone he was looking out the window thinking to himself. Thinking about what happened before he left the Soul Society.

(Flash Back)

Soi Fon took one step forward "Kou I'm so in love with you I can't even stand it if you would only be with me I promise I'd never let you regret it everyday would be a joy I can give you happiness I'll do anything for you Kou so please...don't walk away I'll even help get your revenge I'll do what ever it takes to make it happen I swear so stay here with me and if you can't then take me with you Kou" she cried out the tears came down harder.

(End Of Flash Back)

Kou clenched his teeth "Dammit Soi Fon why would you tell me that at a time like that" he said to himself he would then hear the door open it would be Gin entering the room. "Hello are you enjoying the room" Gin said Kou gave him a smirk "Sure" he simply said Gin chuckled " I came to tell you that Aizen has changed the date we will be attacking the Soul Society in a months time" Kous eyes widened he couldn't believe it. "so your telling me we have to attack them in a month oh this should be fun" Gin smiled and nodded his head "I hope your up to it" he said as he turned around to head out the door "Unless you're planning to do something else and if it comes to that I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you" he said as he looked back at Kou who was staring at him moments later he would smile and continue to walk.. "But I know it won't come to that see you around" he finished as he left the room Kou looked back at the window "yeah real great" he said to himself.

Meanwhile in another room Harribel and Mineuto was in another room with Ulquiorra "Mineuto I would like for you to keep an eye on him lord aizen agrees with me" Ulquiorra said Mineuto sighed "why do I have to why can't you do it" he asked Ulquiorra shook his head "I don't have time to it is your job" Mineuto rolled his eyes "fine, fine I'll do it" he aid in a bored manner Ulquiorra said nothing else he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him Harribel looked at Mineuto "It's going to be hard to watch that crazy arrancar he doesn't listen to anyone" Harribel muttered he smiled at her "are you worried, don't be I'll be fine if he gets out of line I'll take him down" Harribel smiled when he said this she liked that he could be serious at times he had his lazy moments but when it was time to be serious he always put a smile on her face.

Meanwhile back in the Soul Society Manga and Izuru sat out side their barracks looking at the night sky "I can't believe we trusted him I knew he was going to show his true colors he is truly Gins student" Izuru would try to hold her and calm her down "everything is going to be fine Manga" she shook her head "No first it was Gin now its his student who's you" Manga yelled Izuru looked down feeling kind of hurt by her words when she seen this she calm down and kissed his lips softly "I'm sorry dear I went to far I'm just so upset that he,he did that when Soi Fon confessed to him he makes me so mad" she said he looked at her "It's alright I understand that your upset Manga" he said Manga kissed him again "Your so sweet that's why I love you" she whispered in his ear he smiled "and I love you too manga" he replied as the too held each other and looked at the night sky.

**Short chapter I know but next chapter will be loooooooooooooooooong**


	21. Chapter 21: Don't You Love Me

**This chapter is going to be the best I can tell already**

**Chapter 21: Don't You Love Me**

Soi Fon was hard at work on her paper work it had been a month since the day Kou left she still thought about him a lot she sighed as she continued to write on the paper in front of her she then looked up and sighed her face would then turn angry "OMAEDA" she yelled she could hear her lieutenant running down the hall and entered the room panting heavily "yes captain" he said she rolled her eyes "where is the paper work I told you to do"she asked he looked at her in fear "I was going to finish it later" she glared at him "you disgust me with your laziness I can't stand it" Omaeda thought it was time to be brave and spoke "you are so grumpy more then usual ever since that traitorous scum left the Sereitei you have been miserable and your taking it out on others to make your self feel better I say you should forget about the guy he's worthless" Omaeda then realized what he said when he seen here face Soi Fon eyes were wide in shock she then looked at him with a deadly glare that told you death was near she stood up from her desk and walked towards him slowly.

He started to back up and put his hands up in defense "listen captain it, it came out wrong" Soi Fon wasn't trying to hear it "Die"is all she replied she would then raise her hand preparing to attack him until she felt a strong spiritual pressure she knew this spiritual pressure all to well "It couldn't be" she said to herself she would then run out of the room and head straight to where the spiritual pressure was. There were multiple spiritual pressure scattered all over the Sereitei she would find her self at the Sokyoku hill her eyes widened when she found out who the spiritual pressure belonged to. Kou stood in front of her she couldn't believe it was really him he looked at her and gave her a small smile "why did you come back" she asked he raised an eyebrow "are you telling me your not happy to see me" she gritted her teeth at this moment she couldn't take it anymore in complete anger she dashed at him she would send a hard jab towards his way he caught her right fist she would then thrust her left he fist and he would catch it as well they were now face to face.

"Are you enjoying this" he asked with his usual Gin smile on she glared at him "what the hell do you think" She yelled as she continued to glare at him she then began to raise her spiritual pressure and delivered a kick to his stomach causing him to release her he looked at her and scratched his head. "Why are you so angry" he asked this mad her even angrier "like you have to ask that" she hissed he chuckled "Yeah I guess you're right" she growled when she heard this and dashed at him again.

Meanwhile Toshiro, Yuska, Rangiku, and Yoruichi were on their way to a close spiritual pressure. "Kou is here" Yuska said Yoruichi nodded her head "Yeah and Soi Fon went after him" Toshiro shook her head "doesn't she know she's not ready for such a fight" Rangiku laughed "Love is a complicated thing" she replied they would then be stopped when 4 arrancars appeared in their way. You'll go no further" Harribel said Mineuto stood beside "what the lovely lady says is true this is the end of the line for you" Yuska stared at the arrancar he was ready to charge in for an attack. "Is this who we have to face they don't seem so tough to me" Apache yelled Sun-Sun sighed "you always underestimate your opponents" she said Mila rose nodded in agreement "She's right if you charged in this battle like that you would certainly lose your life" Mineuto informed Apache glared at him "and just how the hell do you figure that Harribel looked at her "Because one of them is Yoruichi Shihouin" Harribel added Apache growled "Dammit" she growled as she looked at the purple haired women Yuska smirked "This should be fun" he said as he looked at Minueto "This means I have a good reason to use my Bankai" He finished as he released his sword and pointed it towards Minueto, Yoruichi smirked "seems like someones getting excited" she said Toshiro looked at him and smiled "I think you been talking to Kenpachi a little to much because now your itching to fight" he said also unsheathing his zanpakuto.

Meanwhile back with Kou and Soi Fon she jumped towards Kou and delivered a hard kick he would block it with his right arm he would feel his arm go numb she would then try to react with another kick on her left side but Kou would grab her leg and toss her she would catch her ground in mid air and glared he continued to smile at her with his Gin and impression "you've gotten stronger I see little Soi Fon" this pissed her off she closed her eyes, taking steady deep breaths, She remembered how she collected her Reishi an focused it with her spiritual pressure in her feet for flash steps, at first it was easy redirecting it to her back and shoulders, but then she realized the difficulty in keeping it compressed, and contained it kept slipping on him, she kept at it though Soi Fon felt this was as much as she could contain for now, she then let the kido release to his legs and arms, suddenly she felt full of energy as the technique activated "Shunkō" she shouted as white lighting erupted from her body his sleeves ripped off from the pressure she looked at him and released her zanpakuto "Sting all enemys to death Suzumebachi" her zanpakuto would then turn into a stinger that fit on her finger she would look at him with a serious look "I wish it didn't have to come to this but I have to end your life" she said he smirked at her as if he didn't take her seriously.

"Do you think you can end my life little Soi Fon" he mocked her she growled and leaped at him "I know I can" she would thrust her stinger at him multiple times in a fast pace he would dodge every single strike '_she's seriously trying to kill me_' he thought to himself he looked into her eyes as she kept attacking 'she really has come a long way' she continued to strike determined to connect a hit but it was no use his reflex was to good but she would not give up. "You can't even imagine the pain I've been through since you left I proclaimed my love to you and you left without a care in the world" she yelled as she kept striking. "I told myself that I would make you pay for leaving me the way you did you broke my heart and didn't even look back when you know that you did I was always there for you are you telling me that it meant nothing to you" she would not let up on the attack every time he dodged it made her angrier. Kou continued to dodge '_Dammit Soi Fon do you have to be this dramatic shes really pissed off but I guess this shouldn't be a surprise_' he thought to himself as he kept up with her pace.

She was getting frustrated that she couldn't hit him "Why aren't you fighting me seriously release your zanpakuto now Kou try to poison me don't you want to kill me" she yelled as she stopped and looked into his eyes she seen a serious look in his eyes as if he wanted to tell her something a tear would drop down her eye her cheeks would then began to be soaked her facial expression would turn sad "why didn't you just take me with you I would have gone anywhere with you you must have known that" she said as her voice began to crack through her crying Kou looked down to the ground this wasn't fair to her and he knew it he was a tough guy but somewhere deep down in his hurt he never wanted to hurt her "Soi Fon I-" he started but she cut him off "Tell me, tell me right now why you can't see that I love you Kou why is it always silence with you am I really that much of an annoyance to you why don't you ever tell me anything" she yelled out her heart was in pain she was deeply in love with him "It's because I didn't want to get you involved in this I didn't want you to be called a traitor I didn't want to soil your name that's why I didn't tell you anything Soi Fon I was trying to protect you" he explained as he looked into her eyes.

When she heard this her eyes widened he was trying to protect her he knew she would want to go and he didn't want her to be called a traitor the wind would stop blowing as she stopped using her Shunko her zanpakuto would go back into it's original form and drop to the ground she would grab him and bury her face into his chest she would cry harder "you idiot I missed you so much this past month was so painful I couldn't stand not being near you" she cried he smiled and rubbed her hair "come on Soi Fon stop crying I'm here now" he said, he could hear her sniffle in his chest she was trying her best to calm her self down but shes been away from him for a month so it was natural.

he was about to say something but someone appeared behind him it was Gin with his usual expression on his face his eyes widened "oh no, no, no this will not do" Gin said Kou gritted his teeth '_damn of all the times he had to catch on it had to be now_' he thought to himself he would let go of Soi Fon and turn around "stay there Soi Fon this is between me and him I know we have a lot to talk about but it's going to have to wait till after this fight" Kou said Soi Fon nodded her head knowing this was a fight she shouldn't step in on it was between a teacher and his student. "It seems as though you weren't really a traitor after all" Gin said Kou smirked " I kind of had a feeling you already knew so when did you figure it out" Kou asked Gin laughed "oh I knew right from the beginning you are my student after all but I'm afraid I can't let that go unpunished" Kou chuckled at that remark "Then how about we cut the small talk and get right down to it Master" Kou mocked the two prepared themselves for a fierce battle

Kou and Gin would begin raising their spiritual pressure they were both at 50% Gin would then grab the hilt of his zanpakuto he would pull it out from his sheath and take a stance Kou knew who he was aiming at he gritted his teeth "Shoot to kill, Shinsho" his zanpakuto would then extend in a long range Kou flash stepped in front of Soi Fon and block the attack with his sword "leave her out of this it's between you and me" Gin smirked his intentions weren't really to kill Soi Fon he just wanted to see how fast Kou would react. His sword would then return to it's original form he look at Kou waiting for him to make a move.

Soi Fon jumped back so Kou wouldn't distracted Kou then held up his sword "Poison him to death Desumejara" he released his zanpakuto and looked at Gin "I been waiting for this for a long time" when he finished those words he flash stepped near Gin swinging his sword in a swift motion Gin would block it with his sword for a moments time they had a sword struggle one trying to out do the other Gin smiled "I see my student has gotten very strong" Kou smirked at his comment "you haven't seen nothing yet" they would jump away from each Gin would then go on the attack he vanished and appeared in front of Kou swinging his sword multiple Kou would block each strike "Your too slow there's no way you'll catch me with that speed" Kou yelled Gin smirked as he then sped up the pace of his attack actually slashing Kous haori blood would come out from his shoulder Kou smirked at the pain and jumped back.

Blood was now dripping on the ground and Soi Fon seen this she gasped she hated it when he got hurt but she knew he was tough and could take care of himself. She took one step closer but stopped when she heard his voice "Don't move Soi Fon I don't want you interfering in this match this is between me and him it does not concern you" her eyes widened when she heard this he turned to her and smirked "don't worry I don't plan on dieing anytime soon" he said she saw in his eyes that he was serious she smiled believing in him she then nodded her head he then turned his head and gave Gin a good look "how about we get serious I'm looking to finish this" Kou said blood still dripping down his shoulder Gin said no words he only held his sword up and aimed it at Kou as he took a stance Kous eyes widened he knew what was coming "Ban-Kai, Kamishini no Yari" his would then extend to up to 13 kilometers Kou tried to block his sword but was knocked to the ground by the pressure his the blade would slash his right arm both Kous continued to take the pain Gin laughed.

"If you wanted me to end it all you needed to do was ask" Gin then vanished and appeared in front of Kou as soon as he got off the ground not giving him a a chance to recover Kou would then find him self in a barrage attack by multiple blades Gins speed was outstanding "Buto Renjin" The blade's extension and contraction speed made the technique fast, Kou had little time to evade he was cut in multiple spots by the blades Soi Fon couldn't believe what she was seeing Gin was man handling Kou.

Kou would fall to his knees once the attack stopped Gin jumped back and looked at his student "It would seem you are at your limit you kn ow you don't stand a chance against my zanpakuto I taught you everything you know Kou so your moves are predictable to me you will never get the chance to poison me with your zanpakuto" Gin mocked he knew he was ticking off Kou. Soi Fon didn't know what to do she watched the person she loved get dismantled by his former teacher Gin started to walk slowly towards Kou preparing to finish the job but stopped when he seen Kou get back his feet slowly.

"You think it's over, oh no it's far from over I will fight you until I can't move anymore" Kou yelled Soi Fon was amazed he was still trying to fight even with all the wounds he had Gin put on his usual smile "Then I guess I'll have to make that happen won't I" gin said Kou looked up and gave him a serious glare "you won't get the chance too because I'm ending this now, Ban-Kai!" he yelled as a he released his sword a white light would appear around him his spirtual pressure would rise and the ground would begin to shake when the light faded his zanpakuto would turn into a gauntlet it was black it liked like a glove with claws it had 4 blades on each glove sticking out from the knuckles.

"Doku no ekisu" Kou said as he stared at Gin Soi Fon eye widened this had been the second time she seen this Ban-Kai he had showed her one time when he first obtained bankai "he released his bankai the poison extract its been awhile since I seen it" she said herself Kou wasted no time he dashed Gin in amazing speed swiging his hand and making the blades of his right gauntlet collide with Gins sword Kou was still losing blood but he didn't care at the moment it was amazing that he hadn't passed out yet he seen an opening slashed Gins chest with his left gauntlet Gins chest became crimson from the blood he jumped back and winced in pain.

Kou smirked "I'm going to tear you limb from limb" Kou said as he flash stepped again and started swinging his gauntlets at Gin multiple times making him take a step back each time a strike hit his blade Kou was determined to tear him apart. Kou would then flash step once more coming behind Gin and slashed him once more with intense speed Gins back was now split open he flash stepped away and looked at Kou both of them bloody as can be but not wanting to give up. Soi Fon watched on she knew how lethal Kou could be in his bankai he wouldn't stop until his opponents flesh was ripped apart and that is exactly what he was trying to do to Gin it was scary when he got like that but she knew he was trying to protect her.

Kou would look at Gin "before I end this I want to know, why would you leave the Soul Society why would you train me and then leave" he asked panting from all the blood he lost Gin sighed also in pain "I left because I got tired of being there that is all" Gin replied Kou knew he was lying "you trained me Gin I know mostly everything about you do you expect me to believe that you left cause you got tired of being there no it has to be another reason tell me now" Kou yelled Gin laughed "I could never get one over on you could I" he asked Kou continued to look at him not saying a word. "I'm sorry Kou but that's a question I can't answer" Gin replied Kou shook his head at is answer.

"It doesn't matter anymore I guess anyway let's end this" Kou said as he raised his spiritual pressure to the max Gin smiled and did the same the ground shook Soi Fon knew the end was near she held her hand to her chest hoping Kou would make it out ok. Kou and Gin would dash forward slashing at each other one last time you could feel the force and power coming from the blows it was mind boggling both blows causing massive damage when they landed on the ground the stood back to back for 10 seconds getting a feel of what happened Kou had a deep slash going through his chest and fell to the ground face first laying in a pool of blood Soi Fon ran after Kou knowing the battle was over she picked his head up seeing he was unconscious "Kou, Kou please wake up"she begged but it was no use he had passed out from the loss of blood she had no idea what to do or how to save him.

**Well that is chapter 21 gonna start 22 now**


	22. Chapter 22: Are You Serious?

**Well Here we go chapter 22 yeaaaaaaaaahhh**

**Chapter 22: Are You Serious**

Soi Fon would cry as she looked down at Kou who was laying on her lap "Kou say something please don't leave me" she said as Gin began to walk off "Let him know that I will be back this is one battle he has to finish" he chuckled as he flash stepped away Soi Fon ignored hi and kept her eyes on Kou. "Answer me please" she said shaking him she closed her eyes and hung her head low.

"Would you tone down that noise if your going to keep me comfortable at least stay quiet"

She opened her eyes to see that Kou was looking at her in a weak manner "I'm not dead so stop the water works" he said with a smirk on his face she stopped crying and smiled at him "you idiot even when your hurt you still have smart remarks" he laughed weakly when he heard that "I wouldn't be me if I didn't" she nodded Kou then gave a serious look "I'm sorry if I worried you Soi Fon" she shook her head "don't apologize you were trying to protect me I just couldn't see that" she said Kou laughed "Yeah I guess you didn't" he replied. She didn't say anything back she replied by leaning her head down and bringing her lips down to his he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment it was a passionate kiss both were in heaven when they broke apart they looked into each others eyes "I love you Kou" she said he smirked as she hugged him "I-I love you too Soi Fon" he said as he was being held by her.

Meanwhile Yoruichi and Rangiku had their hands full will with Apache, Sun-Sun and Mila Rose. Apache glared at Yoruichi "The Shihouin is mine you too can have the other one" she said as she dashed forward towards Yoruichi who would suddenly vanish and appear behind Apache delivering a swift kick to the back of her head sending her flying towards the ground. "There's a reason why the call me the flash master Yoruichi Shihouin is not about to be caught by someone like you" she mocked Apache looked up from the ground and glared.

Yuska smirked at that whole scene "Nice shot" he said as he then turned to Toshiro who was staring down Harribel Yuska turned his head to Mineuto "Shall we get started captain Hitsugaya" Yuska called out Toshiro nodded his head. "Lets do this" Yuska and Toshiro both unsheathed their zanpakutos and held them up "Ban-Kai" they both yelled as a white light they would then appear in their bankai form They looked at each other once more and nodded their heads and dashed into battle. Yuska and Mineutos sword would collide Yuska looked into Mineutos eyes "whats your name" Mineuto asked Yuska smirked "I'm captain of squad 14 Yuska Fudo and you are" Yuska asked "I am the 11th Espada Mineuto Keto" he replied Yuska would then swing this sword making four geysers appear under Mineuto but he would use Sonido and evade the attack Yuska smirked "nice move but lets see if you can handle my Cero" Mineuto would hold out his hand and launch a red cero at Yuska who used his flash step to dodge it.

While that was going on Harribel and Toshiro were having their confrontation as they stared each other down "and who are you" Harribel asked "Captain of squad 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya" Toshrio replied Harribel said no words she just used her Sonido and appeared in front of him swinging her huge sword and colliding with Toshiros blade the two looked at each other will their blades were against one another neither one wanted to let up "lets see what you got kid" she said this pissed Toshiro off but he kept his cool.

Rangiku was having her hands full with the 2 arrancars Mila rose and Sun-Sun "it seems as though we face you again" Mila Rose said Rangiku gritted her teeth she really didn't want to fight 2 on 1 but she had no choice she quickly unsheathed her zanpakuto "Growl Haineko" silver sand would come from her zanpakuto and surround the arrancars Mila Rose and Sun-Sun used their Cero to blow the sand away "That trick wont work twice" Sun-Sun informed Rangiku glared.

Meanwhile Yoruichi was making quick work of Apache. The arrancar snarled at the purple haired goddess "girls like you always think your so hot" Yoruichi smirked at this comment "You just don't knoe the lure of a women" she said as she held her pony tail and spun around slowly Apache was not impressed "No I just don't understand old women" she yelled Yorichi laughed which pisses her off even more Apache then dashed at her with full anger "Well if you really want to do this then it can't be helped" Yourichi said as she entered her Shunko mode compressed kido would form as lightning around her the wind started to blow hard the back of her shirt and her sleeves were blown off Yoruichis face expression turned serious similar to what Yuska did when he used his bankai against Ulquiorra, Yoruichi flash stepped towards Aapche and delivering another kick to the head.

Apache flew backwards Yourichi was not letting her get away she would then flash step again behind Apache and delivered another kick Apache had enough she would turn around and launch a red Cero at Yoruichi who flash stepped away and appeared behind Apache at the speed of light she would hold out her right hand and focus her spiritual pressure the wind blew hard from the effects of her shunko she would then release a huge blast of yellow lightning at Apache the blast engulfed Apache which left her badly injured and sent flying to the ground "That is my Shunko Raigeki although I doubt your even conscious to hear me" Yourichi said Sun-Sun and Mila Rose saw this as did Harribel and Minueto who were dealing with Toshiro and Yuska.

"If you don't leave the same will happen to your 2 friends over here" Yoruichi said in a serious tone she was not kidding around Mineuto looked at Yoruichi then at Harribel who had a sword struggle with Toshiro "we're leaving" he said Harribel looked at him knowing why "fine" she said as she backed away from Toshiro. Sun-Sun and Mila Rose picked up Apache and headed over to Minueto and Harribel. "This happened because you underestimated your opponent" Mila Rose said "instead of charging in after her alone you should have waited for use to take her on together" Sun-Sun added. Yuska seen that they were making a run for it and wasn't having it "Get back here we're finishing this now" he yelled Mineuto looked back as he began to open a garganta "be happy that your still alive I promise you we will finish this one day but for now enjoy the life you still have for now" he said as him and the other arrancars stepped in. Yuska growled as he watched the portal close he know that wasn't going to be the last time he saw them. Toshiro looked at Yuska "I think it's time we meet up with everyone to make sure everyone's ok" Toshiro said Yuska, Yoruichi and Rangiku nodded their heads.

When they got near the squad 1 barracks they seen manga and everyone waiting for them "you guys are alright thank goodness" Manga said as she looked at them "Yeah we're fine" Rangiku replied Toshiro turned his head and his eyes widened at what he saw he turned to look at Yuska hoping he didn't see what he just saw but to his disappointment he did Yuska turned to see Soi Fon heloing Kou walk by habing his arm around her shoulders Yuska gritted is teeth in pure anger Toshiro saw his and muttered an "Oh no" as soon as he said that Yuska had dashed forward unsheathing his zanpakuto with the red hilt he was moving fast once he was near Kou he swung his sword with a hard thrust but was blocked by Soi Fons zanpakuto the 2 were now in a sword struggle Kou was shocked at this reaction he was pretty sure why Yuska was coming after him but he never seen Yuska as someone to hold a grudge. But with everything that happened he couldn't blame him.

"Soi Fon move" he demanded Soi Fon shook her head "Your not hurting him Yuska" she replied Yuska had heard enough he would then flash step and appear behind Kou his sword only a swing away form taking his neck off as soon as he swung his sword he could feel that his arm had stopped he seen that both Toshiro and Yoruichi grabbed his arm "relax Yuska" Toshiro said Yoruichi kept a tight grip on Yuska arm she knew better then anyone that with Yuska being this pissed off it was going to be hard to calm him down. "Yuska calm down now" she demanded its true Yoruichi had softened in her times with Yuska but she could still be her old self if needed to be Yuska heard the demand but was still pissed you could see it in his eyes. Renji watched the scene "Why is he so upset with Kou I mean I know he betrayed us and all but those two grew up" he asked Manga looked at him "It's probably because when he tried to stop Kou from leaving Kou took him out in one strike" Ichigo nodded his head when he heard Mangas answer.

Yuska glared at Kou who was still bloody "Soi Fon looks like you did a number on him why didn't you finish the job" Yuska called out every ones eyes widened when he said that even Kou himself was shocked "Yuska" Yoruichi said tightening her grip even more trying to get him to calm down. "It wasn't me who did this Yuska it was Gin Ichimaru" Yuska was shocked to hear this mostly everyone was it didn't make sense if he betrayed them and went to help Aizen why would Gin attack him. "So you betrayed us for Aizen and almost got killed are yous stupid Kou" he yelled out Kou said nothing but Soi Fon was pissed "Yuska shut up he did it to.." she started but Kou squeezed her arm "You're right Yuska it was my mistake but hey at least I didn't get taken out with one strike" that was it Yuska had heard enough he gripped his sword tighter his hand started to bleed form the tightness Toshiro and Yoruichi saw this and held him tighter "don't you dare do it Yuska" Yoruichi said its not that she was taking Kous side it was the fact that she knew how Soi Fon felt for him.

"Enough"

Everyone turned to see Yamamoto standing in front of them "I think its time we give up the act now captain Daigeshu" he kaughed evey one looked at Kou "Act" Yuska asked Soi Fon nodded her head "Yes Kou didn't betray us at all he did it to lure them here I heard him say it when he was fighting Gin" she explained Yamamoto nodded his head 'I gave Kou an order to play as a traitor to get Aizen to bring his comrades here and now we have one of his comrades injured thanks to Yoruichi" Izuru was shocked he then thought for a moment "So your telling me the day you got called in to the head captains office and ordered me to leave early with Manga you went and planned all of that" Kou nodded his head.

(Flash Back)

Kou walked into the head captains office sighing he had a feeling Yamamoto was up to something. "Captain Daigeshu as you may know we are soon to have war" Kou nodded his head at the comment. "I want to have a better chance at winning this war so I want you to act as a traitor and go to Hueco Mundo and lure them back here" Kou sighed he knew it had to be something like that he scratched his head "I have no problem with it but I know if I leave Soi Fon will be sure to follow" he said Yamamoto opened his eyes "you must not let her go do what ever you must to make sure she stays here" Kou sighed knowing that wasn't going to be easy "and Yuska?" Kou asked Yamamoto sighed "I am well aware that Captain Fudo will come after you if he does I want you to take him down you don't have to kill him but make sure he is unable to follow you" Kou nodded his head at the order and began to leave the room.

(End Of Flash Back)

"So that was your reason for doing what you did" Shunsui said Yamamoto continued to laugh Kou nodded his head weakly and looked back at Yuska who was still glaring at him and being held down Yoruichi noticed that Yuska had finally loosened his grip on his zanpakuto "Yuska I'm going to release you I don't want you charging in after him you hear me" she informed him when she let go he sheathed his zanpakuto and began to walk away from them. "Where are you going Yuska" Toshiro asked Yuska just continued to walk "I'm going to clear my head I'll be back" he replied Yoruichi was going to go after him but Shunsui put a hand on her shoulder "let me speak to him I think its time me and him sat down and spoke" she nodded her head at his request and with that shunsui went after him.

When Shunsui caught up to him Yuska stopped moving "what is it captain Shunsui" he asked Shunsui smiled at him "Come with me to my barracks" he said Yuska turned around to look at him "why" he asked Shunsui then pulled out a sake bottle "to have a friendly drink" he said Yuska sighed and then smiled at the captain "fine" he replied. Once they made it to the barracks Yuska seen that the Shunsuis barracks was surrounded by Sakura petals from the sakura trees near by they walked into the barracks and sat down. Shunsui pulled out 2 cups and began pouring the sake "so how are you feeling" Shunsui asked Yuska took a sip from his cup "a little betrayed" he responded Shunsui took a sip from his cup "Its natural to feel that way I mean if Ukitake would have attacked me after I tried to help him I'd be pretty steamed too but you have to understand that Kou only did it to help us out it probably hurt him the most to do all the things he done attacking you must have been the hardest thing to do for him" Shunsui explained Yuska sighed "yes but he could have at least told me what was going on I wouldn't have followed him at all I would had his back" Yuska said "yes but look at it this way he needed proof to show that he had betrayed us to get to Heuco Mundo attacking you and captain Hitsugaya was that proof" Shunsui took another sip from his cup.

Yuska sighed "I guess your right" he replied as he finished his cup and poured himself another cup "So just relax hey you got a beautiful girl waiting for you when you get back now don't you want to see her on good terms and not when your mad" Yuska nodded his head Shunsui was right he had shown Yoruichi his angry side of him with out even knowing it he would have to apologize to her later.

Later that day Yuska headed back home when he got inside he room he noticed Yoruichi wasn't there he looked down knowing he was out of line today so her not coming home would be natural he sat down on the bed thinking about what happened earlier and what Shunsui had said to him he laid back on the bed staring at the ceiling he would stay like that for about 5 minutes until he heard the room door open he sighed "hey Toshiro I just got back if you want I can start making dinner for everyone" he said "Toshiro?" a familiar voice replied Yuska shot up "Yoruichi" he said she smirked "who else would it be I mean when does Toshiro ever just walk into our room without knocking" she said he laughed he then gave her a serious look "Listen Yoruichi I'm-" he started but she cut him off "don't you dare apologize" she said he looked at her confused "There's times when our emotions get the best of us and that was one of those times if you didn't react how you did it would have shown that you didn't care" she explained he smiled and walked up to her "Yeah your right" he responded "I'm always right" she added giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Meanwhile Soi Fon and Kou were in squad 4 barracks Kou was laying on a bed getting treated he was told he would have to stay over night which pissed him off Soi Fon was sitting in a chair beside his bed "So are you mad at him" she asked he looked at her "If your talking about Yuska no what he did was understandable anyone would have done that" she smiled at his reply he was back to being his usual self she got up and walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips he gave her a confused look "what was that for" she smirked "Just happy your back to your old self again" she responded.

**Well there's the chapter workin on the next **


	23. Chapter 23: Beauty and the Quincy

**Time for the next chapter bishesssss!**

**Chapter 23: Beauty And The Quincy **

Kou sat in the squad 4 barracks he was pissed off when he was told he would have to stay for a week due to his injuries. Soi Fon could see the look on his face he was not pleased which made her laugh out he caught wind of this and looked at her "what's so funny" he asked she smirked "getting all angry like that isn't going to get you out of here quicker" she replied he sighed "remind me to kill captain Unohana when I get out of here" Soi Fon looked at him "so you say your not scared of her like everyone else" she asked Kou didn't get a chance to reply when the door busted open.

"So your still here I see"

Kou looked at the door to see Yuska and Yoruichi standing in the door way he smirked "why should you care wasn't the great and powerful Yuska going to put me to my grave yesterday" Yuska scratched his head when he heard Kou say that. "Yeah about that sorry I guess I got so upset that I wasn't thinking straight" Kou chuckled "just be happy that your lover and best friend saved your life" Kou mocked Yuska glared "no it's the other way around you're lucky they was holding me back" Yoruichi and Soi Fon sighed "do they ever stop" Soi Fon asked Yoruichi laughed "this is there way of saying I'm sorry to each other" she replied Yuska and Kou were still exchanging words "Yuska you would have been floored again even with me already being injured" Yuska glared at him "You wanna take this out side and put that to the test" he yelled as they were now face to face Kou was about to respond until captain Unohana walked in the room.

"boys need I remind you that this is a a place for healing the injured it is not a battle field I would like for you to keep your voices down" they both looked at her "But he started it" they both responded together "I would like for you to keep your voices down...boys" she said in a voice that everyone seemed to fear Yuskas eyes widened "uh y-yes ma'am" Yuska stuttered Kou let out a simple "hn" and looked the other way she smiled and looked at Soi Fon "I'm going to need you to keep an eye on him if your not busy today just so he doesn't try to sneak out" Soi Fon nodded her head she had already finished her paper work so she had no problem staying there with him.

Unohana smiled and began to walk out as soon as she walked out Ichigo and Orihime walked in. "Captain Kurosaki what brings you here" Yuska asked Ichigo looked at him "has Uryu been here" he asked Yuska had a shock look on his face "The Quincy no I haven't but why would he be in the soul society if I'm not mistaken doesn't he hate soul reapers" Ichigo nodded his head. "he does but when I came to visit Ichigo he followed me through the senkaimon saying he had something to do" Orihime said Yoruichi put her fingers to her chin "what could he be up too" she said to herself Ichigo looked at them "can you help me find him if the head captain catches wind of this he's going to get in trouble" he asked Yuska nodded his head "of course we will right Yoruichi" he looked at Yoruichi who nodded her head.

They began searching around the Sereitei for him they headed towards the squad 12 barracks when they got there they had found Uryu who seemed to have his attention on the squad 12 lieutenant Nemu he walked close to her and planted a quick kiss on her lips Ichigo and Yuskas eyes widened "what the hell is he doing with Nemu" Ichigo asked Yuska shook his head "why do I get the feeling they've been keeping something from us" before Yuska could say anything else Mayuri was coming behind him.

Yoruichi looked at Yuska "if he finds out about this he's going to go after Uryu" Yuska looked at her and sighed "fine I'll handle it" he said not really wanting to mess with the captain of squad 12 Yoruichi smirked him loving the fact that Yuska was willing to take one for the team. He walked towards the captain "captain Kurotshuchi I wanted to know if you would spar with me" Mayuri gave him a confused look "and why do you want to spar with me" he asked Yuska smiled "well to be honest you are by far a strong captain and I always wanted to have the honor of sparring you" Mayuri sighed and thought for a moment "I'm very busy but if its a spar you want so badly then I will accept" he said Yuska smiled and began to walk with Mayuri he threw up a piece sign behind his back telling them to hurry up.

Ichigo and the others quickly ran towards Uryu "What the heck are you doing Uryu you could have been killed just now" Uryu gave him a confused look "why would I be killed" he asked Yoruichi looked at him "well for one you are no friend to captain Kurotshuchi, you guys don't like each other and your kissing his Lieutenant he almost saw you" Uryu sighed "I should have known it wasn't going to be this easy" he said Nemu looked at him "If it comes to him finding out I will take full responsibility" she added Uryu shook his head "no I wouldn't let him beat on you for me having feelings for you if worse came to worse I would just face him myself" he said.

Yoruichi looked at him "is this something you really want to get yourself into" she asked he nodded his head in response "Oh Uryu you found someone to love" Orhime said Ichigo had a confused look on his face "hold on if I recall didn't Mayuri create Nemu" he asked Yoruichi and Uryu nodded "I see well if this is what you really want I'm with you all the way" Ichigo said Uryu smiled at him.

Manga and Izuru were then seen running towards them "Yoruichi your aware that your captain is going one on one with captain Kurotshuchi and to make things worse it seems as though Kenpachi got involved its turned into an all out triple threat fight"Izuru said Ichigos eyes widened "Your serious Yuskas fighting both of those lunatics" Manga nodded her head "It looked brutal I would never want to be in such a battle like that" she said Yoruichi shook her head knowing how powerful Kenpachi was and how sadistic Mayuri was but she believed in Yuska knowing he was no weakling she trained him after all.

"But what I want to know is why are they fighting" Manga asked Orihime looked at her "well I came here to visit Ichigo when I entered the senkaimon with Hisagi and Rukia, Uryu ran passed us saying he had something to do I told Ichigo about it and when we went looking for him he was here kissing Nemu" Orihime said Izuru looked shocked "kissing?" he asked Nemu nodded her head and blushed a little "Mayuri was coming towards them so Yuska sacrificed him self so they wouldn't get caught and asked Mayuri for a spar" she finished as she looked at Manga.

"UNACCEPTABLE"

Everyone turned around to see Mayuri standing in front them everyone's eyes widened they were all speechless not knowing what to say "So you thought by sending Fudo after me that he was going to keep me at bay while this Quincy is having his time with Nemu unacceptable" Mayuri said Ichigo looked at him "Look its clear to see they like each other so why not let it be" he said Mayuri looked at him "I will not allow this Quincy to be anywhere near Nemu" he replied Yoruichi looked at him "You can't stop love it's clear the two of them have feelings for each other" Nemu nodded her head not really wanting to say anything.

"She's right you know"

Everyone turned to see Yuska standing behind Mayuri he looked perfectly fine "Yuska your alive" Manga yelled Yuska gave her a glare "why is that you refuse to call me captain and of course I'm alive I wouldn't die so easily" he yelled Manga smirked "but how did you get out of that fight with those two without being hurt or injured" Izuru asked Yuska smirked "Kurotshuchi here left as soon as Kenpachi got started and left me there to fight him he had already known I was up to something but he didn't know that getting away from Kenpachi was easy he can't match my speed" Mayuri looked at Yuska when he said that "hold on just how fast are you" Yusk smiled at this question "Let's just say I'm almost the same speed as Yoruichi" Mayuri gave him an annoyed look "I see, well that doesn't change the fact that the Quincy will not be coming near Nemu" Yuska sighed

"I don't see a reason why these two shouldn't be together"

Everyone looked to see Unohana standing beside Yuska with her usual smile on "Love is a powerful thing captain Kurotshuchi and if I'm not mistaken you kind of owe Uryu" Mayuri gave her confused look "what in the world gave you that idea" Yuska looked away knowing where this was going "I have heard from two captains that it was you that killed Uryus grandfather if the head captain caught wind about this you would be in serious trouble that is an easy way to start war you at least owe Uryu that as I can see he's dropped the whole situation and moved on" she explained Mayuri looked at Nemu and Uryu once more and started to walk towards the barracks "very well do what you like but if this Quincy steps out of line for even a second his life is as good as mine I will make hima test subject and out his brain in a jar, Nemu we have a lot of work to do so when your done speaking to him I want you to come to the lab" Nemu nodded her head "Yes master Mayuri" she answered he then entered his barracks.

Uryu sighed "that was close" Nemu smiled and nodded Yoruichi looked at Ichigo and Yuska who seemed to have their heads turned the whole time "Let me guess the two captains that told caotain Unohana about this was you two wasn't it" Yuska scratched his head and smiled "ok you got us I just figured it was the best thing to do but I guess Ichigo told her along time ago before I did I guess he thought it was right for her to know" Ichigo nodded his head when Yuska said this Unohana smiled "I'm just glad I could help" she said as she gave them her usual smile.

**Well that was chapter 23 written the next one now I wonder if we'll make it too 100 lol**


	24. Chapter 24: Substitute Captain

**Here we go bishes next chapter we ain't stoppin**

**Chapter 24: Substitute Captain**

Toshiro Hitsugaya was finishing some paper work that was on his desk he used his brush signing his name on the forms. "So did you you hear they're assigning a substitute captain to take over squad 3 until Kou gets well from his injuries" Rangiku said as she put her hands on his desk and bent over it. "Yes of course I know about it as a captain I've been notified it will be made official at the meeting tomorrow" he answered as he had his eyes closed continuing his paper work. "It must be Izuru Kira that's strange though I wonder when he found the time to master bankai" she said as she put her hand to her chin and looked to the ceiling Toshiro opened his eyes and looked at her "Izuru received no such promotion" he simply replied as he continued writing "You've got to be kidding me" she slammed her hands on his desk knocking over some of his paper work "stop making such a mess" he yelled he then sighed "I'm not kidding and frankly I haven't been briefed on any of the detail" he finished she looked to the ceiling "is that right truth is I never thought Kira was captain material any way squad threes pretty tough you think the substitute will be able to take charge" she asked looking at him with her sky blue eyes. "we'll find out tomorrow Rangiku, now forget about this and get back to work" he yelled she sighed and looked away "you don't have to be so rude I'm just curious" she said

The next day all the captains had headed to the meeting hall to see the head captain the head captain cleared his throat "yesterday an exhibition unit returned safely to the Soul Society, their long term assignment has been completed without suffering a single casualty, this is a truly great accomplishment. As you all know squad threes captain Kou Daigeshu had been injured due to his battle with Gin Ichimaru he is said to be out of commission for awhile this is what I've been told by squad fours captain" he said Unohana nodded "I've healed him but his wounds were very deep he suffered server cuts near his ribs and chest and he needs time to heal I thought it would only be a week for it to heal but it's going to be a little bit longer then that" Yamamoto nodded when eh heard that "I am now placing a substitute captain to take over squad three until captain Daigeshu is released once released captain Daigeshu will continue on as squad threes captain, now two other captains and myself summoned the exhibition units leader and tested his qualifications the purpose of our examination was to determine his ability to fill in for captain Daigeshu" he paused for a moment and opened his eyes.

"I am pleased to say that the decision was unanimous and so at this time I would like to introduce you to the man who will be looking over squad 3 as captain until Kou Daigeshu gets released from squad 3 Shusuke Amagai" Yamamoto said as the doors began to open Soi Fon sighed '_Kou's no_t _going to like this it might be temporary but squad three is his he is not going to accept this and now I'm going to have to deal with his attitude_' she thought to herself_. _Yuska shook his head '_just what we need something to piss Kou_' he thought to himself.

The man walked into the room he was wearing the squad threes captain haori. He was a tall and muscular Shinigami who has chin-length blueish hair that he wears in a somewhat ragged fashion. As opposed to his predecessor, he wore a long-sleeved captain's haori. He had two swords and paper that he kept in the fold of his uniform his eyes were light brown as well. He looked around at the captains "uh I'm Shusuke Amagai as your probably aware I'm new to this position I look forward to working with you I'll do this best I can" he said as he bowed his head Ukitake walked over to him "first of all welcome to the team there's a lot of protocol when being a captain and it's hard to get use to so feel free to ask my advice at anytime" he informed as he gave him a warm smile.

Shusuke nodded "thanks I just hope I don't become a bother" he replied as he began to start a conversation with him "who else oversaw his examination with head captain Yamamoto" Yuska asked Shunsui smiled "Beats me does it really matter he's only temporary until Kou gets released from squad four shouldn't be too long just relax" Yuska sighed "yeah I guess your right" Yuska replied Soi fon then walked towards them "So someones looking after squad three while Kous injured doesn't mean he can do the job now he has to prove to us that he's any good" she said as she looked behind her shoulder to see Shusuke.

Later that day Shusuke headed to the squad three barracks Manga sighed as she looked at Izuru "Kous not going to be gone that long whats the need of a substitute captain"she asked Izuru shrugged his shoulders "apparently the head captain doesn't want squad three slacking off while captain Daigeshu is away" he answered which made her sigh again Shusuke then appeared in front of the squad. "My name is Shusuke Amagai I came here from headquarters I'm the newly appointed substitute captain of squad three please to meet you" he said as he looked at Izuru and held out his hand. "please to meet you sir welcome to the squad" he replied as he shook his hand.

Shusuke turned his head to his shoulder to see a man standing behind him "allow me to introduce you my associate Makoto Kibune along with me he will also be joining the squad today he was part of my exhibition patrol unit and is very skilled that is why I wanted to bring him along he will be our new fourth seat" he said. Makoto's general appearance was like that of Szayel Aporro Granz. Makoto had red brown hair, slicked back, with one strand from his bangs arced up and the ends curving forward. His yellow eyes are easily seen behind his purple-rimmed glasses. Under the standard Shinigami uniform he wore a light purple sweater. "Thank you sir I do appreciate your confidence" he said as he looked at Shusuke. "are you serious is that really our substitute captain" a unseated squad member said "well if he's not he's in big trouble he's wearing a captains coat" another squad member added Shusuke turned to look at them "Is something wrong" he asked with a smile on his face "well uh" the squad member started until Manga stepped forward "he's trying to say that up until yesterday we were doing fine without a substitute captain" she said Izuru looked shocked "Manga" he yelled she looked at him with a disappointed look and was about to respond but Shusuke spoke.

"Hey believe me I understand how you feel I mean you guys work with Kou Daigeshu and then he suddenly gets injured and some guy comes up and say hi I'm your new substitute captain for awhile I don't blame you in the least I'd be upset if I were in your shoes, but let me tell you something and I really mean this my primary duty as captain is to protect my men no matter what that's what being a captain is all about" he said as he gave them a warm smile.

Later that day Izuru went to speak with Yoruichi and Rangiku in the squad 10 barracks. "What's the problem for all you know this guy might turn out to be a really good captain" Rangiku said Yoruichi nodded her head "and remember it's only temporary" Yoruichi added Izuru sighed "well that's true in theory but the squads got a bad attitude and no one trusts the guy enough to give him a chance to prove himself even Manga doesn't him it's miserable when it think about having to go and face that resistance day after day I get sick" Yoruichi and Rangiku looked at each other. Rangiku then scratched her head "Geez what kind of wimp are you at least Toshiro and Yuska can actually deal with me and Yoruichi''s bad side" Yoruichi laughed at Rangikus stating knowing she had a point "It's no different then having a transfer student arrive at school you just have to let the class show him the ropes" she explained Izuru looked at her "Yeah but what if that doesn't work don't you see the problem then I'm the one stuck in the middle. Rangiku sighed "ok, ok I can see this is making you nervous and uptight" she said as she stood up and walked to Toshiros desk and knelled down.

"Well I know just what will do the trick" she paused for a moment as she stood up from the desk and put a bottle on the desk "good old sake drink up and forget all about your troubles" she finished Izurus eyes went wide "no way I can't be drinking in the middle of the day" he exclaimed Yoruichi chuckled Rangiku pulled out more bottles to where she had eight bottles on the desk "Oh come on it's tastier because your drinking it in the middle of the day hey that's it throw a party for the whole squad and have the captain as the guest of honor once they have some sake in them they'll be buddies in no time" she explained he gave her a dull look. "Oh it's as simple as that huh" he asked in a dull manner Yoruichi looked at him "hey give it a shot I mean maybe her plan might work" she said Rangiku walked towards them "Yeah I mean what do you got to lose" she added as she looked at them

"well, well"

Rangiku knew that voice all to well she turned to see Toshiro standing across from her with Yuska behind him "so you've been hiding sake in my quarters have you" he said he was fuming Yuska looked at Yoruichi and shook his head "Yoruichi I hope you don't have a part in this little charade" she smirked when he said that liking this side of Yuska "well u-uh you s-see captain i-its, its Izurus fault" she stuttered as she pointed her finger at Izuru "RANGIKU" he yelled as she backed up in fear.

Later that day squad three was set up in the barrack preparing to eat Shusuke walked to the room with Makoto and had a confused look on his face "Uh what's happening" he asked Izuru stepped forward "we decided to throw a welcome party for you and fourth seat Kibune sir" he replied Shusuke looked at him. "Huh you did all this for us wow what a nice surprise thanks everybody" he said with a smile on his face everyone looked at him '_I still don't trust this guy_' Manga thought to herself once they sat down Izuru looked at Shusuke "I've been told this is one of the very best ways to establish an atmosphere of comrade here you go captain I'll pour for you" Izuru said as he handed Shusuke a glass. Shusuke looked at the glass hesitantly "well you don't have to" Shusuke responded Izuru looked at him "sorry is something the matter" he asked Shusuke shook his head "no" he said as Izuru poured his drink "whoa that seems like a lot" Shusuke said Izuru raised his eybrow in confusement "Don't worry it's nothing" Shusuke added Izuru looked to the squad "listen up men we are now going to begin the welcome party of captain Amagai and fourth seat Kibune" he informed as everyone picked up their drinks mumbling and whispering. Izuru noticed the mumbling '_this is bad I've never been to such an uncomfortable party before this is the exact opposite of what was suppose to happen if this doesn't work out I'll never hear the end of it from Manga_' he thought to himself he then got an idea.

"I know what we need let's have a toast" he then turned to Shusuke "Sir out of respect how about you begin" Shusuke nodded "well fine it's a pleasure to have met you all" he said as he began to chug down his drink "wow captain your quite the experienced drinker" Izuru said as he watched the captain put his cup down Shusuke looked at him and his face began to turn red "to be perfectly honest not so much" Izurus eyes widened when he heard that "sir tell me are you alright" Shusuke laughed "I'm fine I mean for you guys to throw me a party like this makes me happy really really happy" he said in a drunk manner as he stood up Manga looked at him confused '_he's a light weight he can't even handle one glass of sake_' she thought to herself "This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me" he finished everyone continued to look at him "captain you sure you're alright" Izuru asked once more Shusuke nodded his head "uh huh" he answered he then suddenly fell backwards and hit the ground "captain Amagai" Izuru yelled everyone ran towards him he was unconscious Makoto then stood next ot him "The captains kind of a light weight he can't hold his liquor" he said Izuru looked at him "Huh it was just one little cup" Makoto looked at him "he gets drunk off of sake flavored pickles" he added Izuru sighed "if he couldn't handle it why didn't he just turn me down when I offered it" he asked.

"he probably thought that it would have been a bad form under the circumstances he thought it would be seen as a rude gesture" Izuru understood when makoto said that "I see, someone go get a bucket of cold water and a towel" he asked, one of the squad members ran to get it "he's passed out cold what now Izuru" Manga asked Izuru looked at her "I guess there's no point in continuing the party when the guest of honor is unconscious" Izuru said Makoto looked at them "hold on a minute since we're set up why don't we use this as an opportunity to get to know everybody I want to meet the whole squad and put name and faces together as quickly as I can" he said as he began to stand up.

"So their placing a substitute Captain in my place huh just throw me away as soon as I get injured I see" Kou said as he closed his eyes smirking as he sat in his hospital bed Soi Fon looked at him "relax it's only temporary it's just until your released from here" she answered "and it feels like it's going to take forever" she laughed at him when he said that. "When did the great Kou Daigeshu become such a baby" she teased he smirked at her "you got a nerve talking about a baby have you seen how you've been acting lately" he said in his usual tone she glared at him "expressing my feelings is not babyish Kou" he smirked and looked away "I didn't say that" he said she was not letting it end like that he was making her sound as if she was stupid she was not having it "Listen here Kou I'm not going to have you insisting that I'm an idiot" Kou looked at her "I don't kiss idiots so what does that tell you" he answered once he said that she blushed and smiled knowing what he meant by that.

Meanwhile a squad member from Division 12 called out to squad 3 "Squad 3 there are Menos in the Senkaimon we need you to go and take care of it immediately" the squad member said Izuru looked at Makoto and nodded his head "Everyone follow me we have to take care of the situation as quickly as possible" he said as everyone nodded there heads. Once they got their they saw that the squad 12 member was telling the truth there seemed to be 7 of them in all Manga jumped in to action "Manga hold on" Izuru yelled but it was no use "Blow in the wind Tesunai" she said as her zanpakuto released a powerful gust of wind the Menos blew it away with its cero knocking over half of the squad members with it. "I told you to wait" he said she glared at him "and I suppose you have a better idea" she yelled he looked at her shocked "what's wrong with you you've been acting different" he asked she looked at the menos "nothings wrong I'm just frustrated is all we'll talk about it later ok" she said seeming to have calmed down he nodded and looked back at the menos.

"I'll take it from here"

Shusuke walked in font of the squad holding one of his swords that looked like a pitch fork "I did say that it was my duty to protect you all" he said Makoto nodded "everyone I want you to watch the captain he's about to show you his power" he announced everyone watched Shusuke then gripped the sword with 2 hands generating a green light from the sword once it was charged he released it in a huge light beam shape the light covered the menos making them crumble and fade away once they were gone he turned to look at him the squad started to cheer Manga looked at Izuru "what did I tell you Manga it's nothing to worry about" he said Manga sighed "yeah maybe but I'm still keeping my eyes on him" she said as they watch on.

**Well theres the chapter plzzz review**


	25. Chapter 25: The Princess Arrives

**Time for Chapter 25**

**Chapter: 25 The Princess Arrives **

Ichigo awoke from his bed he looked to his left to see Orihime smiling at him he gave her a smile back he kissed her on the top of her head and smiled "Good Morning Ichigo" she said in a soft voice he got up from his bed and looked at her "good morning" he said a sound of a truck pulling off could be heard from the window he looked his window and saw his father jumping on a trampoline trying to jump up to his window "ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled as he launched him self at Ichigo who dodged which made Isshin hit the ceiling. He fell to the floor and then launched himself at Ichigo once more who dodged again causing Isshin to go through the window and falling to the ground Orihime laughed at the sight "Your fathers very energetic I see" she stated Ichigo scratched his head in annoyance. Once they got down stairs Rukia, Yourichi and Yuska were waiting for them they were wearing their school uniforms.

"Are you guys really serious about going to my school today" Ichigo asked Yuska sighed "I really didn't want to but Yoruichi here said that I had no say in the matter" Yoruichi smirked at him "You had a say in the matter you just would have been sleeping alone on the couch for the next two weeks" Orihime and Rukia snickered at that comment Yuska glared at them "like I said I had no say in the matter" he finished she chuckled "oh relax I wanted to see Tatsuki and the others it a nice thing to do to visit them and seeing as we have some time off I figured we should come to the world of the living that's why Orihime let us use her house while she stayed here at Ichigos" Yourichi explained he just sighed once more not trying to push his luck.

Ichigo sighed in annoyance "I swear why can't I just trade that Old man in for an alarm clock" he said Rukia smiled "Don't talk about your father like that its disrespectful" she teased he looked at her "shut up" he muttered "Hey Ichigo did you know that Ms Hosaka moved out today" Ichigo looked Karin "yeah I saw the truck leave" he replied Yuzu walked over near them "She seemed in a hurry to leave I wonder why" she informed Yuska smirked "hey if a seen a man flying out a window and screaming out Ichigo every five minutes I'd be ready to leave too" Yuska joked Ichigo nodded his head "you have a point" he replied all of a sudden Isshin walked into the room he had glass sticking out of him and he was bleeding in multiple spots "Nothing is further from the truth she respects me" he paused for a moment "before I leave Mr Kurosaki I just want to tell you that your a wonderful father" he finished as he tried to mimic her voice "More like an Immature child" Ichigo added he was then kicked in the head by Isshin "Sitcks and stones may break my bones but not like how I'm going to break yours if you keep this up" Isshin said until he was kicked in the face by Ichigo he squealed in pain as he fell to the floor "The glass in my butt just went deeper" he yelled as he grabbed his butt Ichigo then started walking out of the house "Lets go guys" he said as he opened the front door.

As they got inside the school they would see Keigo running towards them "ICHIGO, YUSKAAA!" Keigo yelled as he ran towards them Yuska and Ichigo looked at each other and held their arms out and clotheslined him together which made him fall to he ground hard "looks like he's still the same as ever" Yuska said Ichigo looked at him and laughed "He'll never change" he replied Yoruichi looked at them until she felt some one grab her breast along with Orihime which made their faces go red "I missed this god this must be heaven" Chizuru said as she squeezed their chest Yoruichi looked pissed she grabbed Chizuru by her collar and slammed her in to the ground head first Yuska scratched the back of his head Ichigo looked at him.

"So I'm guessing that's what will happen to you if you piss her off" he said Yuska looked at him "Shut up yeah right that would never happen" he yelled out which made Yorucihi look at him she didn't seem like she was in a kidding mood he gave her a scared look he didn't say anything else Once everyone go into the room Tatsuki walked in and saw Yourichi, Orihime and Rukia "Morning you guys" she called out Yoruichi smiled seeing as she had calmed down "Its nice to see you again Tatsuki" she greeted Tatuski smiled "Its been awhile Yoruichi how have you been" she asked Yourichi smiled "I've been good and you" Yourichi asked in return "I've been good" Tatsuki then looked towards Yuska who was talking to Ichigo and the boys "How are you and Yuska doing" she asked Yoruichi smiled "we're doing fine although he can be a handful at times" she explained.

Rukias Soul pager started to ring Yuska and Ichigo looked at her she nodded her head and Yoruichi, Yuska, Ichigo and Rukia ran out to handle the situation. Once they got out of their gigais forms they jumped into the air heading to their destination Rukias eyes widened when she looked on her soul pager "what is this" she yelled Yuska looked at her "whats the problem" he asked she sighed "the number of hollows is increasing 30 no 50" she said Ichigos looked at her "your kidding how can that be" he asked she looked back "I don't know lets split up into 2 groups and deal with them separately" she suggested Yorucihi nodded her head "Rukia I'll go with you and Yuska will go with Ichigo" she said they nodded their heads and headed out.

Ichigo and Yuska headed south we're they seen about 20 hollows "let's get them captian style Ichigo" Yuska called out Ichigo laughed "Lets do it" they both closed in on the hollows unsheathing their swords Yuska sliced 3 hollows in half while Ichigo sliced 4. A girl with a pink Kimono adorned with floral patterns and a Japanese style hat that covered her face. "Who are they" she asked herself as she looked at Yuska and Ichigo who had now taken out 15 hollows each. "How many of these hollows are there" Ichigo asked Yuska shook his head "Hey I wouldn't know" he replied

"You there"

Ichigo and Yuska looked down to see the girl standing on the ground "Excuse me are you guys the soul reapers of this town" Yuska looked at her "he is but I'm not" once he said that both Yuska and Ichigo went down towards her "unless you want to be eaten you better get the hell out of here now" Ichigo said she shook her head "no I am the one who wants to eat" she replied Yuska raised his eyebrow "you do...who are you" he asked she waved her hand in an dismissing manner "that is not important what is important is that.." she started but tripped on her kimono as she tried to walk she fell to the ground groaning in pain her hat came off revealing her green eyes and long blonde hair. Her hair was held back by a brown hairband which often sports a red ribbon with two gold-colored embellishments on the left side."I hate this veil" she yelled she looked up when the two soul reapers stood in front of her "where are you from who are you" Ichigo asked she got on her knees and cleared her throat she then raise her hand up Ichigo stared at her in confusion "well come on what are you waiting for" the girl ordered. She looked annoyed "you were suppose to help me up" she said he nodded and grabbed her hand to help her to her feet she then pulled away from him and dusted herself off "Now you were about to bring me something to eat and be quick about it I am starving" she said but Ichigo and Yuska weren't paying attention to her.

"Hey are you listening.." she started but was cut off by Yuska "stay back" he said she growled in anger she then jumped on Ichigos back "Don't you understand I said I'm hungry" she said as she pinched his cheek he got pissed at this action "STOP" he yelled as he tried to get her off him. '_Is this how it's going to be when I have a kid oh dear god please don't let my child be like that_' Yuska thought to himself just then two soul reapers appeared.

"Lady Rurichiyo" a soul reaper with the standard Shinigami uniform on with a light garment underneath. He also wore Grey gloves that extend halfway to his elbows. His hair was blueish black and short and his eyes was an icy blue. He was also with a muscular man with a small Mohawk in the shape of a lightning bolt. Under his standard Shinigami uniform is a light purple garment. He also wore large sunglasses the two soul reapers dashed forward and took the girl in their arms "Hey" Ichigo called out the man with blue hair looked at him "Take care of them for now" he said as he then flash stepped away suddenly 15 Hollows landed on top of Yuska and Ichigo "Oh no Kenryu those soul reapers has just been eaten" she said to the man with blue hair. Kenryu kept moving "yes it's their sworn duty to protect you lady Rurichiyo we must get you to safety" he called out she looked on with concern her eyes widened when she noticed something.

"BAN-KAI!"

white light would show under the hollows and suddenly blow them all away Kenryu and the others stopped as they seen Ichigo and Yuska in their bankai stages "Tensa Zangetsu" "Tetsis Haru Kaki" They both yelled out the names of their bankais. "Who are they, are they soul reapers" Rurichiyo asked Kenryu shook his head "one is and the other isn't but they are both captain ranked Ichigo Kurosaki and Yuska Fudo" he answered as she looked on.

Yuska and Ichigo started an all out attack on what seemed to be like 60 to 70 hollows surrounding them. Yuska sliced 6 of them in half making quick work of the weak hollows Ichigo did the same with his black Katana. "will this ever end" Ichigo asked Yuska shook his head "from the looks of it I'm saying no" he replied

"Yuska"

Yuska turned knowing exactly who's voice that was "Yourichi" he called out she came behind him "why are you using your bankai for this type of battle your raising your spiritual pressure recklessly" she said Yuska was going to say something but Ichigo spoke "But those guys down there..." he started to say but realized they were gone "where did they go" Ichigo asked Rukia looked at him "Whats the matter" she asked Yuska looked at her "there were two strange soul reapers and a kid" Yorucihi laughed "Don't worry about them we have to take care of these guys first" she said Yuska held his sword up "fine let's do this" he yelled but before they could attack blue arrows were taking out some of the hollows Orihime, Uryu and Chad would be spotted below them.

"why are they here" Ichigo asked Uryu sighed "its starting to become embarrassing that you still can't control your spiritual pressure Ichigo" he said which made Ichigo glare at him "Lets end this quick we have to get back before our next class starts" Chad simply said.

In moments the hollows were gone Ichigo and the others landed near Uryu, Chad and Orihime "thanks for your help those arrows come in handle when whipping out large numbers they're like a pesticide" Ichigo said as he smiled Uryu fixed his glasses "I didn't come all this way just to be insulted by you Ichigo there were spiritual pressure that I didn't recognize" Uryu informed Yuska nodded his head "yeah we saw them but just for a few minutes" Uryu looked at him "It seems they used some sort of bait to lure those hollows here" he said. "Hollow bait?" Orhime asked Ichigo sighed "was it like the bait you used before" he asked "The composition is probably different but the potencys the same" he explained Yuska looked back "did anybody see where they went" he asked Yorucihi shook her head "no they vanished" she answered "what were they here for anyway" Ichigo asked as he looked on.

Later that day Orihime, Ichigo, Yuska, Rukia and Yoruichi were walking to Ichigo house "A Princess?" Orihime asked Yourichi nodded "Yuska said that she spoke to him like a princess" Yuska nodded his head "she was bossy like a princess but not very lady like" he explained Ichigo sighed "she kept ordering us to feed her" Ichigo added Rukia laughed "sounds like she was patronizing you" Rukia said Orhime thought for a moment "hm a women that would make Ichigo look silly wait did she wear a revealing black leather outfit with spikey black leather boots and lots of weapons and did she say something like whos hungry me that's who" Orihime asked Rukia made a face that said she was way off "Orihime that doesn't sound like a princess that sounds like a dominatrix" she replied Yuska sweat dropped.

"this conversation is ridiculous" Ichigo exclaimed when they walked to Ichigos house and into his room all that was heard was the sound of Rukias phone beeping from her pressing buttons "OK ENOUGH ALREADY THAT BEEPING IS SO DAMN IRRITATING" Ichigo yelled "you're pretty irritating yourself soul reapers have to pass the senkaimon to enter the world of the leaving so there should be a record of all such passages which I can access but this manual is so hard to read" she groaned out in frustrating

"Leave it to me sister"

There hasn't been a manual written that I can't read I happen to be known as the worlds number one manual reader" Kon claimed Yuska laughed who was sitting on the floor near Yoruichi doing home work "Yeah right" Yuska muttered Kon glared at him "Shut up I was created by the department of research and development so don't take me lightly" he yelled as he pointed his finger at Yuska Rukia smiled "ok give it a try" Kon nodded "My pleasure" he said as he jumped onto her lap and got relaxed '_I'm finally back in heaven_' he thought to himself

"so what does it say" Rukia asked snapping him out of his thought "yeah right" he said as he looked at the book but couldn't figure it out he then tried to hug her "I..don't know" he said before being slapped hard and flying across the room Yuska laughed "idiot and by the way Yoruichi why the hell am I doing home work I don't live in the world of the living" Yoruichi laughed "It gives you something to do" Yuska laughed "I refuse to do this it's confusing" he said to her as he closed the book "Hey Ichigo the people outside their moving" Kon yelled as he looked out the window "Yeah the neighbor already left" Kon shook his head "no you idiot their moving in not out a gigais moving in" Ichigo ran to the window and opened it when he looked out the window he seen Kenryu "It's the guy I saw yesterday" they all ran outside "Hey you" Ichigo called out Kenryu turned around "well well if it isn't the little low lives from the other day" Ichigo ignored it but Yuska was a different story "what did you just call me" He said as he was starting to walk closer to Kenryu, Yorucihi grabbed his arm and shook her head he growled. "what do you want" Kenryu asked Ichigo gritted his teeth don't give me that who the hell are you guys" he asked with anger in his voice "I'm not obligated to answer your questions" Kenryu replied

"Yeah right you were the one responsible for luring all of the hollows here aren't you" Yuska yelled out with Yorucihi still holding him "Not me in fact I have no idea what your even talking about" Yuska was steamed at the comment. "Ok so how about I refresh your memory" Yuska yelled as he tried to step closer Yoruichi held him tighter.

"Ichigo, Yuska"

Rurichiyo ran over to where they were "It is you guys it's so good of you to come thank you for offering your greetings" she said with a big smile on her face. "is that the princess" Rukia asked Ichigo nodded his head "Yup that's her" he said Yuska then thought of something "hey wait a minute I never told you my name how did you know it" Kenryu looked at him with a plain look "ever heard a thing called research" Yuska wanted to kill him but Yoruichi wouldn't let him "calm down Yuska" she said as he did what he was told trying his best not to kill the guy for "Look you" ichigo started but was cut off "Insolent fool isn't obvious that there is a whole world of difference separating us and the likes of you...if I have further use for you two you'll be contacted" he said as he walked off "I wouldn't count on me helping you" Yuska yelled out Orihime looked at Yoruichi "he's really upset" Yoruichi laughed "this is nothing compared to his real anger but he's a sweet guy deep down it's just when someone pisses him off" Yoruichi said Kenryu walked to Rurichiyo "Lady Riruchiyo it will be dark soon hollows like before will come for you we should get to the mansion" he said she nodded her head "oh alright see you again Ichigo and Yuska" she yelled as she left Ichigo had an annoyed look on his face "his name should be Byakuya" he said Rukia looked at him "my brothers not like that" Ichigo then walked forward "hey I'm not done talking to you" he said until he walked right into a barrier he then began to bang on it "hey you don't you put a barrier on me" Ichigo yelled Rukia walked up behind him.

"Just forget it I don't know who he is but his bakudo sure is impressive" she said Yuska looked at Yoruichi "I'm fine now I just can't stand people like that" he said Yoruichi smiled "I know you can't but calm down wasting your energy on him isn't worth it" she explained. Later that night they all headed home to eat and catch some shut eye for the next day of school it was going to be a crazy day for them little did they know.

**This chapters done im glad so I can start on the next**


	26. Chapter 26: The Assassin

**Its been awhile I know, I know I had a lot to do because I also make music but I'm back on track going to try to update every sunday well now that we're ready lets get this going.**

**Chapter 26: The Assassin **

Yuska yawned as he sat at his desk Yoruichi smiled as she looked at him "didn't get no sleep last night Yuska" Ichigo asked Yuska sighed "You try getting into an argument with Yoruichi for a night it doesn't end until she gets the last word" he explained Tatsuki laughed "what were you arguing about" she asked Yoruichi smirked "Yuska got frustrated because he didn't want to do the home work we were given yesterday saying it was a waste of time and when he gets angry he sometimes forgets who hes talking too and who I am so I put him in his place" Yuska rolled his eyes "Yeah right that argument ended in a draw and you know it" he added she raised her eyebrow "want to try again and show them who really won" she said he thought about for a second then stayed quiet blushing from embarrassment. Tatsuki patted his shoulder as she laughed "don't worry Yuska lots of guys can't win arguments with the girl they love and judging by the way Yoruichis personality is I can tell that it would be hard for you to ever win an argument with her" she said Yuska just sighed.

All of a sudden the teacher walked in "Class today we have three new students" she called out as three people would walk in Yuska and Ichigos eyes widened as they seen who it was the people standing before them was Kenryu, Enryu and Rurichiyo. Everybody was confused on the situation Kenryu spoke up "Hello my name is Kenryu to my left is Enryu and to my right is.." he started until he was cut off by Rurichiyo. "I am Rurichiyo Kasumioji pleased to meet you" she said as she posed for the class.

Later that day when class had finished everyone was trying to get to know Rurichiyo and her companions. "So Ruruichiyo where did you move from" Orihime asked Kenryu looked up "Some where far away" he answered Mizuiro raised an eyebrow "how come the 3 of you were transferred together" he asked Kenryu looked at him. "We're all related ok" he answered in annoyance "Where are you guys all living" Tatsuki asked he sighed "That's a secret" he replied. Chizuru smirked "what are your measurements" she asked Yoruichi and Tatsuki looked at her in disbelief Tatsuki grabbed her while Yoruichi sighed "Don't you think she's a little young" she asked Chizuru laughed "I cant help it she's adorable" she said the others shook their heads. Keigo looked at Kenryu "Wait a second new guy why are you doing all the talking" he yelled Kenryu sighed Lady Rurichiyo is of high nobility she doesn't need to speak with those beneath her" he responded. Keigo looked at Rurichiyo "Beneath her huh come on that's going a little to far right" he said Kenryu stood near him "Just so we're clear I wont allow fraternization with Lady Rurichiyo if you get to friendly I'll put you in the ground" he said with a death glare Keigo nodded in fear.

"So Yuska, Ichigo lets talk" Rurichiyo suggested Ichigo raised his eyebrow "talk about what" he asked Kiego was not pleased about this he couldn't talk to her but Yuska and Ichigo could it didn't make sense he was about to say aomthing until he seen Enryu glare at him he decided to keep his words to himself. "Ichigo this school of yours is a strange place isn't it" Ruruichiyo asked Ichigo just gave her an annoyed look "what do you mean" he asked in an uninterested way "Everyone is wearing the same thing are they reapers" she asked as she looked around Yuska shook his head and closed his eyes "hardly" he said Kenryu and Enryu would then appear at his shoulders "Lady Ruruichiyo is addressing you directly you had best show some manners Yuska" Kenryu stated Yuska still had his eyes closed Yoruichi knew that look all to well she knew this wasn't going to end well. Yuska kept his eyes closed but he knew they were right at his shoulders "You wanna back up a little bit" Yuska said Kenryu shook his head at the comment having no intentions on moving.

"You will show Lady Rurichiyo some respect or else" Kenryu threatened Yuska was starting to lose his patience he opened his eyes and looked at Kenryu and stood up "or else what if you think you can take me then let's take this outside and find out" Yuska said until Yoruichi grabbed his arm "That's enough Yuska" Yoruichi said Yuska looked at her and growled "What but he.." he started until she leaned to his ear and cut him off "she is from a noble family you have to respect her no matter what you are a captain Yuska act like one" she whispered Yuska looked at her with wide eyes he couldn't believe what he was hearing his lover was telling him off growled and began to walk out of the classroom he was very upset with the situation Yoruichi sighed as she watched him leave the room she wanted nothing more then to be on his side but she knew that captains could never attack anyone in a noble family or their guards he would have lost his position or gotten locked up in a cell she cared about him too much to let him throw away his hard work

Rukia looked at Yoruichi "is he going to be ok" she asked Yoruichi smiled at her "Yeah he'll be fine you know Yuska that temper of his gets the best of him he'll be over it later" she said Rukia smiled Rurichiyo looked at Ichigo and smiled "Ichigo I am ever so parched right now" Rurichiyo said Keigo looked at her "hey uh do you always talk like that" he asked she looked at him "why do I sound funny" she asked he smiled "well we're not in feudal times anymore" when Keigo finished his sentence he was greeted with a glare by Enryu who said nothing Keigo backed away to be safe. "I kinda like it theirs nothing wrong with the way you speak" Mizuiro said "it's pretty darn cute if you ask me" Orihime added. "Run and fetch me a drink now Ichigo" Rurichiyo ordered Ichigo rolled his eyes "A drink why would I do that" he stated Kneryu looked at him "Get moving reviving an order straight from lady Rurichiyo is an honor" he said Ichigo glared at him"Back off" he yelled Tatsuki and Orihime laughed "Oh come on Ichigo she new here get the girl some water" Tatsuki smirked Orihime giggled "Be nice Ichigo" she said he sighed "Fine you 3 are really becoming a pain in the ass" Ichigo stood up "serve me well Ichigo" Rurichiyo said.

Yoruichi laughed at the whole scene "Ichigo you can be such a baby sometimes" she said as she turned around "well I'll see you guys later" she informed Orihime looked at her "where are you off too Yoruichi if you don't mind me asking" she asked Yoruichi smiled "I have a big baby of my own that I need to go check on" she lauged Tatsuki chuckled "and if he doesn't listen give him a good spanking that will do the trick" she teased Yoruichi laughed again "Oh believe me I'll ground him if I have to" she replied as she left the room which made everyone laugh.

When she left she had to figure out where he was she knew he wasn't at the school because he wanted to be alone she closed her eyes and focused thinking of where he could be she then snapped her eyes open and flash stepped away heading towards the park where she would fins him walking down the path she would appear behind him and smile "going some where Yuska" she said Yuska looked back and sighed "Just going for a walk" he replied as he turned his head Yoruichi sighed "Yuska look at me" he did what he was told and turned around "Yuska relax I'm not upset with you it's just that when it comes to nobles we cant attack them if we did there would be serious consequences you could be locked behind bars or even executed you know the head captain is serious about that type of thing" she explained Yuska sighed knowing she was right "I know I know they just pissed me off is all" he said she laughed "I know other wise you wouldn't have stormed off just try to ignore them ok" she said he nodded his head and walked over to her she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck "you are such a baby but your my baby" Yuska smiled as she said that knowing everything was fine between them Yuska kissed her lips passionately loving every moment of the kiss when they finally broke apart he looked into her eyes "how about we take a little walk its been awhile since we been on a date huh" Yuska said which made Yoruichi smirk "well let's make up for lost time" she said as they began to walk.

Later that evening Yuska and Yoruichi walked out of a restaurant Yoruichi yawned "that was so good" Yuska laughed "i can tell it was good you ate like 5 plates how you are not fat is beyond me" he said she gave him a glare "are you saying you want me to be fat" she muttered he put his hands up in defense "not at all I was just saying 5 plates would mess with a womens figure but I guess with you always running it would burn all that off" Yuska explained Yoruichi laughed then leaned towards his ear "I know another way to burn it off too" she whispered rather seductively Yuskas eyes widened her then chuckled "bad girl" he teased she laughed he then felt a spiritual pressure rise he knew exactly who it was as Yoruichi did too "Lets go Yoruichi" he said in a serious tone she nodded and they both dashed towards Ichigos direction.

When they got there they would see a blinding light they saw a man who was in a black mask who was fighting Ichigo he was preparing to slice Ichigo until Yuska blocked the mans sword with his own he looked at the man and jumped back "Ichigo what the hell is going on and why is he attacking you" he asked Ichigo gritted his teeth "the hell if I know he just appeared and went after Rurichiyo" Yuska looked back at Ichigo "are you serious" Yuska said in disbelief the man then looked at Rukia and Used the power of his sword to blind her he then went in for the kill but Yoeuichi appeared kicking him across the face making him fly backwards "I don't think so this little charade of yours stops here" she said as she prepared herself the man was now out numbered 4 to 1. "Yuska don't look into the light that light isn't just made blind you" Yoruichi said he smirked "right" he simply said Yoruichi then flash stepped and started using her hakuda on the man she would flash step to his left side sending a swift kick to his jaw then to his right side and kicking him again then Yuska would appear above sending a downwards kick to the top of his head the man would jump back growling trying to make an escape knowing eh wouldnt be able to fight all 4 of them Yuska growled "Ichigo" he yelled Ichigo smirked "I'm way ahead of you" he replied.

Ichigo would raise his sword "Getsugatensho" He yelled as he swung his sword releasing powerful blue wave from his sword heading straight for the man everyone thought that the man would at least try to defend himself but instead he took the blast head on taking his own life. Yuska and the others eyes were wide "He killed himself" Ichigo said Yuska nodded "He knew if we captured him we would question him and get answers out of him what better way to prevent that then to not exist" Yuska said Yoruichi nodded in agreement. "Rurichiyo and her man are stirred up in something serious" Yoruichi said suddenly Kenryu and his group came towards them on top of the roof Enryu had Rurichiyo sleeping on his back "It seems like you dealed with that trouble maker for us thank you" Kenryu said until his face was hit by Yuska fist which made him fall to the ground "Yuska!" Yoruichi yelled Kenryu looked at Yuska "why did you do that don't tell me your still upset about earlier" Yuska glared at him "that was for turning tail and running out on Ichigo and Rukia dammit no man runs away from a fight no matter what the situation is" he said Yoruichi sighed and smirked 'there goes that pride of his' she thought to herself "Alright why don't you tell us what's going on " she insisted Kenryu nodded Ichigo looked at Rukia "I'll go get Orihime it would probably be a good idea to bring Uryu and Chad too" Ichigo said they all nodded and did so.

Later that day they were back at Kenryus house talking "Lady Rurichiyo Kasamioji is.." Kenryu started until Yuska cut him off "Wait the Kasamioji from the Kasamioji clan" he asked Chad looked at Yuska "You've heard of them Yuska." Yuska nodded his head as he looked at Chad they're nobles second only to the 4 great noble clans along with the Kuchikis and Shihouins" he explained Yoruichi smiled "and you say doing research and homework is boring" she replied he smirked Ichigo looked at him "and uh that particular detail didn't pop into your head the first time her name was brought up" he grunted Kenryus eyes widened "wait a minute are you Rukia The Rukia Kuchiki from the Kuchiki clan and Yoruichi Shihouin from the Shihouin clan" he he looked at Rukia and Yoruichi

Ichigo looked at him with an annoyed look "so it's you too huh are seriously going to say you just noticed that" Kenryu ignored him and continued "I apologize I didn't know that a Shihouin and a Kuchiki would be living here" he said Yoruichi smiled "Its fine no need for the formality" Yoruichi said Rukai nodded "yes no need to stand unceremony" she added Kenryu looked up and began to explain the situation. "Lady Rurichiyo is the soul heir of the Kasamioji clan now which wouldn't be a problem if her parents the former heads of the family were alive lady Rurichiyos mother the former matriarch of the family passed shortly after her daughter was born. Her father followed soon after taken by illness we've been her guardians ever since standing in for the parents she never knew" he explained Uryu looked at him "she hasn't taken her place as the head of the family yet" he asked Kenryu nodded "It's too soon shes still young we thought it better to wait till she became of age but the situation has become more complicated now a man by the name of Gyokaku Kumoi is acting as temporary vice roy for the clan lately men under his service has suddenly seemed to disappear seems he's been disposing of anyone who doesn't fall in line. We believe he's been abusing his station using his influences to take over the Kasamoiji clan" he finished.

Uryu put his finger to his chin "So a kudeta" he said everyone looked at him then back to Kenryu "and more recently strange things have been accruing around lady Rurichiyo, Lady Rurichiyos rightful heir to power she's standing in Kumois way" Yuska looked at him "so he's trying to assassinate her once she's gone there will be nothing in his way to stop him from taking over" Yuska said Orihime looked down "How cruel" she said Ichigo raised an eyebrow "are you able to prove any of that" Ichigo asked Kenryu shook his head "The situation had grown to precarious we needed to get lady Rurichiyo to safety we left without telling a soul under a cloak of a fog heavy night we passed through the Kasamiojis personal Senkaimon and passed to the world of the living" Rukia looked up "so that's why the soul phone had no record of you crossing over" she said Kenryu nodded "yes that's exactly right as you know any phones aren't able to read any passage through a personal senkaimon" Kenryu then bowed to Yuska and Ichigo "Yuska Fudo your strength is extraordinary that is exactly the reason why you are a captain I have heard that Lady Yoruichi is the one that trained you along side a man who's last name is Hitsugaya your skills are captain level and Ichigo Kurosaki your destructive power and swordsmanship is one to be reckoned with your skills are also captain level there are sure to be more assassins coming for her members of a high specialized unit assembled by Gyokaku Kumoi using the Kasamioji vast political power please Yuska and Ichigo will you consider being Lady Rurichiyos body guards" Kenryu asked.

"I'm sorry but I can't I have to head back to the Soul Society I was only allowed to visit for two days and I have to get back to handle paper work as for Ichigo he got a longer time period in your stay here so maybe he can help you" he said Kenryu nodded and looked at Ichigo who sighed "please I beg of you" Kenryu said Ichigo sighed once more then looked at him " fine I'll do it" he responded Rukia smirked "I'll help too" she said Yoruichi looked at Yuska "well shall we get going" he nodded his head "Yeah I wish we could stay longer but Yamamoto would kill me if I didn't follow orders" Yuska laughed as him and Yoruichi said their good byes.

"So the mission was failed by 2 captains is that right" Gyokaku asked a man with a black mask on and white hair "Yes sir and they were very skilled" he answered Gyokaku sighed "Very well then I will leave this matter to you then" the man in the mask nodded and headed out the door.

**Well there goes that like I said sorry it took so long**


	27. Chapter 27: Enter Ryuichi

**I'm so sorry my screen was cracked so I couldn't type but I'm back with a new screen lets get this started **

**Chapter 27: Enter Ryuichi Cheerful Girl**

Yuska would pass through the senkaimon with Yoruichi It was night time and they were headed home to get some sleep. Yuska yawned which made Yoruichi look at him "looks like someones tired" she said Yuska didn't say anything he knew she was right so why argue with her Yoruichi smirked when she got no response once they got near the house Yuska stopped and looked around Yoruichi saw this she knew he was sensing something "you can feel it too can't you" she asked Yuska then began to dash off down the lane that led to the Rukon district Yoruichi followed after him she knew something was wrong.

A girl who had to be the age of 6 was cornered near a wall she had Pink short hair and pink her eyes her skin was pale color which made her very beautiful she wore an old kimono she was terrified as a hollow named Mad Eater was coming towards her the hollow let out a growl "I've been waiting for this day little one you will be my next meal"it echoed out as it prepared to make its move.

"I don't think so"

When the hollow turned around Yuska was standing right in front of it. "You'll spill no childs blood today" he said Yoruichi looked on knowing he didn't need help with this matter "Your getting in the way of my meal I'll just have to kill you first" Mad Eater yelled as he launched towards Yuska who quickly unsheathed his sword "Die" is all he said as he slashed the Hollow in half once the hollow vanished Yuska sheathed his sword and looked at the crying girl who was being held by Yoruichi.

"Everything's alright now the monster is gone" she said in a motherly tone Yuska thought for a moment and began to walk towards them "I was so scared" the girl cried Yoruichi smiled she felt like she was holding her own daughter "where are your parents" she asked the girl sniffled "they're both dead that monster killed them" she said as she buried her face into Yoruichi chest and cried. Yoruichi face turned sad she understood the pain the girl might have been going through she looked up at Yuska who had reached them and looked at the girl "What is your name" he asked she looked at him and sniffled "My name is Ryuichi Ushinawa" she answered he then thought for a moment and turned around.

"Ok you two let's go" he simply said as he began to walk away Yoruichi raised her eyebrow "where are we bringing her Yuska" she asked Yuska stopped "It's clear that shes not safe here without her parents she can't survive on her own and I'm pretty sure there's more hollows like that one out here she can live with us" he explained as he then continued to walk Yoruichi eyes went wide her expression then began to turn happy that as her Yuska no matter how much he tried to be a tough guy he was a real kind person that's one of the reasons why she loved him. She looked at the girl "are you ok with living with us" she asked not trying to force her the girl nodded her head and they then began to follow Yuska.

Once Yuska was able to sneak Ryuichi inside the Sereitei he would lead them to the house and enter it where Toshiro and Rangiku were waiting for them "What took you guys so long" Rangiku asked as she was sitting on the couch. Yoruichi was about to say something when Toshiro noticed the child they was with "Yuska who is this girl" he asked Yuska sighed and walked towards Toshrio knowing he had a lot of explaining to do Yuska then began to tell Toshiro about what happened and why he brought her with him.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow "so you want to let her stay here" he asked Yuska nodded "she can use the guest room I mean she can stay inside the house where noone can see her I'll be responsible for her and eventually I'll speak to the Head captain about her when the time is right please can you have my back on this one Toshiro" he asked Toshiro thought about it "why not, fine I'll keep quiet about this" he said Yuska smiled "thanks Toshiro" he said rangiku walked over to the young girl and put a hand on her head "are you hungry Ryuichi" the girl nodded which made Rangiku smile she went to the kitchen and brought back a bowl of apples "here you go" she said as Ryuichi smiled and took 2 she then began to scarf down the apples which made everyone smile "I think you should think about putting her in the academy you know what they say a person with a good appetite has a lot of spiritual pressure" Yuska smiled at the comment knowing it was true "yeah you're right" he replied.

Later that night everyone was sleep Yoruichi was laying in Yuska arms sleep for once she had clothes on their door would open and shuffles of feet could be heard Yoruichi awoken to see Ryuichi standing at the edge of the bed she looked terrified Yoruichi slowly moved Yuskas hands off and she sat up "what's wrong Ryuichi" she asked softly the girl looked terrified "There's a monster in my bedroom" she said Yoruichi looked at Yuska and shook him awake his eyes opened and looked at her "Ryuichi says theirs a monster in her bedroom" Yuska sighed knowing where this was going "Toshiro and I would have felt the spiritual pressure if it was a hollow I'm sure you just had a bad dream" he said the girl still looked scared Yuska then looked at Yoruichi who was giving him the puppy dog eyes he sighed "oh fine I'll go take a look" he said he then left the room and came back 2 minutes later "there is no monster here Ryuichi but I can tell your still terrified about what happened today so you can sleep with us tonight Ryuichi smiled and bowed as she then crawled in the middle of the bed between Yuska and Yoruichi. Yoruichi smiled and cuddled with Ryuichi letting her know everything would be fine once Yuska got into bed the 3 of them went to sleep.

The next morning Ryuichi awoke in Yuska and Yoruichis bed but they weren't there with her she quickly got up and ran to the leaving room no one was there she would then run to the kitchen to where she would find Yoruichi putting breakfast on the table she smiled at the young girl "well good morning Ryuichi did you sleep well" she asked the young girl nodded.

Yoruichi smiled "are you hungry I made you eggs and toast" Ryuichi smiled and ran to the table and started eating Yoruichi smiled as she watched Ryuichi eat it made her feel like she had a daughter of her own. Yoruichi sat down at the table and began to eat her own breakfast she looked at Ryuichi "Where's Yuska" Ryuchi asked Yoruichi smiled "He's at work signing papers I'm pretty sure right now he's probably racking his brain in annoyance" she laughed Ryuichi didn't seem thrilled to hear that Yuska was annoyed by something he didn't want to do she had started to care for him ever since he saved her yesterday.

"Yoruichi are you here?"

Yoruichi heard Rangiku voice from the front door she stood up and went to the front door "Something wrong" Yoruichi asked Rangiku smiled "not really just came to tell you that Yuska said he might talk to the Head Captain today to see if Ryuichi can enter the Academy" she explained Yoruichi sighed in relief "I'll have to tell Ryuichi this so she'll know" as soon as the went back to the kitchen Ryuichi was gone which left Yoruichi wide eyed "where is she" Rangiku asked Yoruichi turned to her "she was just hear we was talking and then..." Yoruichi and Rangiku then looked to see that the kitchen window was open. "She left through the window but why" Rangiku looked at Yoruichi who was thinking about the reason "did you two talk about anything or was she acting different" Rangiku asked Yoruichi shook her head.

"No we were sitting here eating breakfast and spoke about Yuska and his..." an idea clicked in her head she then looked at Rangiku "We have to find her now" she said Rangiku nodded her head and the two left the house. Twenty minutes later Yuska was in his barracks talking to Toshiro who had stopped by for a visit. "Man paper work is so annoying" Yuska complained Toshiro smirked "You'll be done with it soon" he said Yuska just smirked "Yeah maybe" he replied. Suddenly his door opened to show Rangiku "Yuska we have a problem" she said Yuska raised his head up "what are you talking about Rangiku" Toshiro asked she looked at him. "Ryuichi is gone she just suddenly left" she replied Yuska didn't need to hear nothing more he got up and dashed out of the room to look for Ryuichi.

Meanwhile Ryuichi was sneaking through the Sereitei "Where could Yuska be" she asked herself as she continued walking trying her hardest to stay out of sight she knew if a soul reaper spotted her it would be trouble she was now near the squad 2 barracks "could he be in here" she asked herself as she observed the barracks.

"Well what do we have here"

Ryuichi jumped as she turned around to see none other then the captain of squad 2 Soi Fon she had her arms folded and a glare that could kill. "What do you think your doing here your suppose to be in the Rukon District" she said she didn't like when people didn't follow the rules everyone knew Soi Fon was strict. Ryuichi was to scared to talk Soi Fon started to move closer "Maybe I should take you over my knee and teach you a lesson on following rules" she said as she started to get closer and closer to Ryuichi.

"That's enough Soi Fon"

Ryuichi would smile as she realized who's voice that was she turned to see Yuska standing behind her. "Let her be she was looking for me" Yuska said Soi Fon growled when she heard his comment "Yuska as a captain you know the rules state anyone from the Rukon District can not enter the Sereitei unless they are taking the Academy and by the looks of her she looks to young to be taking it" she said Yuska knew where Soi Fon was going with this he glared at her "well maybe I'm going to have her take It anyway" he said Soi Fon started to move closer towards him "I'm going to ask you once return her to the Rukon District now Captain Fudo" Yuska would see she was coming towards him and knew where this was going when she didn't get what she want she would resort to violence. "Well it looks like we have a problem because I have no intentions on bringing her back I know what she's going through I'll help anyone I can" Yuska said Soi Fon wasn't pleased to hear his comment she ran after him "Then I'll force you two" she yelled Yuska sighed he didn't want to fight her the girl who was now his friends girlfriend but he was not about to back down and fear her either "Do your worst" he said as he prepared himself.

"That is enough"

Yuska Soi Fon turned to see The head captain and Yoruichi standing across from them Yuska and Soi Fon stood straight while the head captain began to speak Ryuichi looked scared as she then began to hide behind Yuskas leg. "The two of you will stop this nonsense immediately, now then Captain Fudo I have been informed by Yoruichi of what transpired last night I cannot be upset with you for having a kind heart but you know that unless she is taking the academy she cannot be here" he said Yuska was willing to do what ever to help the girl out. "Sir I know she is young I understand that but if you look at her she is no younger then Yachiru who is a Lieutenant sir she has a lot of spiritual pressure" he then paused for a moment and continued.

"Sir I beg of you just let her take the academy I'll take as my third seat when she graduates I just don't want her to be killed out there" Yuska said as he got on his knees and bowed his head Yoruichi was shocked never has she ever seen Yuska beg but he was a sweet heart he didn't want Ryuichi to be killed by a hollow. The head captain thought for a moment and spoke "Yuska you have a good heart and hopefully that will never change...I will allow the girl to take the Academy but she must be under your watchful eye" he said Yuska nodded and then smiled "will do sir" he said as he then smiled at Ryuichi who smiled back finally things had settled down and Yuska was now able to finish his work.

**Well theres that chapter review**


	28. Chapter 28: An Unexpected Return

**Ok here is chapter 28 **

**Chapter 28: An Unexpected Return**

The moon light would shine on the Sereitei the wind blew smoothly. Izuru walked down the path heading to his and Mangas house "Manga must be sleep I am coming home late so I can't blame her" he said to himself. He and Mangas relationship sprung off they loved each other and wouldn't let the other go. Izurus movement stopped when a sudden pain came to his stomach he would look to see a blade was just put through him his eyes widened as he seen the blade as he turned to see who had did it he couldn't believe who he say all he could say was "C,C,Captain..." before he fell unconscious.

Three days has passed since Yuska and Yoruichi had found Ryuichi. She had joined the Academy and began her lessons Yuska was happy that everything had worked out he was sitting at his desk just finishing up some paper work. A hell butterfly would come to his hand he would look at it and sigh "a captains meeting huh" Yuska said. He would make his way to the squad 1 Barracks and get into his spot he then waited for the Head captain to speak he looked around and saw that Shusuke was not there something was not right. "You all may know by now that Shusuke Amagai has recently disappeared he attacked squad 3 yesterday Shusuke has betrayed the Soul Society he is to be brought in and confined to a cell immediately and if he resist...then Execute him" Yamamoto yelled the captains nodded in agreement some of them never trusted Shusuke from the beginning especially Soi Fon. Yuska looked at Toshiro then at Yamamoto again "I had a feeling this would happen but how can say he did it for sure" Yuska asked.

"It's because Izuru told me"

Everyone looked to see Manga coming inside the meeting room she looked at Yuska with a sad face he knew this had to be bothering her "Izuru is alive but he could have died he told me this morning that he seen Shusukes face when he was stabbed and to make it worse Shusuke is no where to be found I knew he was bad news" Manga said, Yuska sighed. Yamamoto nodded his head "He is to be brought down on sight that is all" Yamamoto said.

After the meeting Soi Fon went to the squad 4 barracks to see her loved one Kou who seemed irritated she wasn't looking forward to telling him the news. He looked up at her and motioned his head for her to sit down "What is it that you want to tell me I can see it on your face" he said she sighed and sat down "Kou I came to tell you that Izuru was attacked last night Shusuke Amagai betrayed us" she said as she looked down at the ground. "Yeah I knew he was attacked seeing as he was rushed in here last night, so it was Shusuke was it I'm out of action for one week and he's rasing hell and taking out my comrades I can't let that go unpunished" Kou said Soi Fons eyes widened as she seen him getting ready to get up "No Kou you can't you haven't been cleared yet just let me handle this please for me" Kou seen the look in her eyes she really didn't want him to leave without permission from Unohana he sighed and sat back down when she seen this she smiled at him "Thank you" she said.

Later that day Yamamoto would be standing near his office window looking at the Sereitei with his usual expression on his face. He could feel the presence of another in his office he didn't have to turn around to know who it was "What brings you hear well Captain" he said as he turned his head to see Shusuke Amagai standing there with Princess Ruruichiyo standing beside him with a scared look on her face. "You arrive here unannounced with the Kasamioji Princess in toe and look rather serious state your business" Yamamoto ordered. Shusukes expression did not change "I thought you would know...though now that I think of it I suppose you wouldn't. You have probably never even dreamed of someone in the soul society would come here with the intentions of killing you" he said Yamamoto was not fazed by it. "You want to kill me tell me for what reason" he asked.

"For Shin'etsu Kisaragi" Shusuke said Yamamoto looked at him "Shin'etsu" he said Shusuke did not budge "Don't tell me you forgotten about him so now I come her on Shin'etsus behalf to vanquish you" Shusuke then reached for his zanpakuto preparing to fight.

"Bloom in glory Benishidare"

A purple mist would then surround the office Shusuke gritted his teeth as he looked around "Damn I thought I suppressed my spiritual pressure" He said as he seen who has launched the attack.

"just what I would expect from the princesses guardians but your efforts are in vein" he said as he looked at Kenryu " Silence Benishidare Shangei!" He yelled as pink sakura petals appeared from his sword and launched at Shusuke in large needle form Shusuke would then slice them avoiding the hit which gave Ruruichiyo the chance to run towards Kenryu Shusuke saw this and glared. "That won't work" he yelled as he then felt a spiritual pressure rising behind him he turned to see Enryu behind him.

"Chase Daichimaru" Enryu yelled in a high pitch voice as he released his shikai which turned into giant metal fists that were connected to a chain. Enryu then slammed one fist to the ground which caused the floor to rise up and close Shusuke inside like a sphere this put a smile on Enryus face. Ruruichiyo ran to Kenryu and Enryu and hugged them "Enryu now I know what your voice sounds like you have a fine voice, thanks you guys for coming to my rescue" she said with joy Kenryu smiled "When Ichigo told us that Shusuke snatched you away from him and ran off we went searching for you" he explained.

Shusuke would then rise his spiritual pressure and destroy the sphere that he was inside of which made Enryu go flying back from the pressure. He would then ed out the sword that looked like a pitch fork he smirked "I now hold the Bakkotos core witness the display of my Bakkotos true power" he as he tapped his Bakkoto and Zanpakuto together which made the Bakkoto core glow a green color. The Bakkoto then wrapped around his arm to fuse with it and the Bakuto blade had turned green the sword was huge.

"So that is what you was up to this whole time you were after the Bakkoto as well" Yamamoto said not pleased at all Shusuke smirked "That is correct" he replied. That is all Yamamoto needed to hear as he then took his captains haori off showing his scarred body he then held up his cane which turned into his zanpakuto "you are foolish" he said as he then unsheathed his zanpakuto which made the blade turn into fire. "now all things in the Universe turn to ashes Ryujin Jakka prepare yourself Shusuke Amagai" he yelled as the fire surrounded the office he then swung his sword sending flames towards Shusuke but he was ready he held up his Bakkoto and a green light would glow under him which made the flames disappear. Yamamotos eyes widened "How did you, explain this what have you done" Yamamoto asked. Shusukes Bakkoto then turned into a claw that would be used for his right arm.

"The strength to cancel the power of Soul reapers that is my Bakkotos power as long as this Bakkoto is functioning all of your zanpakuto will be useless all except for my zanpakuto Raika...Bankai Raika Goen Kaku" He yelled as he unleashed his Bankai which now took up his left arm the blade itself was huge and long that curved at the end like a hook that was attached to a giant hilt that spit out fire from the back like an exhaust. He held up the sword with two hands and spun it around the blade was covered with fire he then slammed it on the ground and flames would be launched from it heading straight for Yamamoto. The Office was completely destroyed and fell to the ground Rururichiyo would get up from the ground and look at her guardians "Kenryu, Enryu are you both ok" they both nodded they're heads at her question and looked at Shusuke who stood tall.

"I see your still alive" he said to Ruruichiyo who glared at him he glared right back "Don't give me that look unless you want to be the first to die" he said "Shusuke leave them be, you said your purpose in coming here was to kill me those three have nothing to do with it they are innocent" Yamamot said as he also stood tall. "They're innocent your dead wrong you're not the only one who will feel the sting in my revenge, I'll kill the air to the Kasamioji clan none of you will live now perish" he said as he held up his Bankai

"Ruruichiyo"

Ichigo would then appear from the sky he would swing his blade and collide with Shusukes blade the two stared each other down "Ichigo" Ruruichiyo said he didn't take his eyes off Shusuke "I'm sorry I was late again" he said as both him and Amagai pushed each other back Ichigo would then be standing beside the head captain Rukia would then flash step towards Ichigo and stand behind him. Shusuke was not happy to see this "how was you able to find us" he asked Rukia looked at him "Kenryu some how left behind a hell butterfly" she explained Kenryu sighed "so it made it in time" he said as he looked to the ground and closed his eyes. "What's up, what's keeping you from fighting him" Ichigo asked Yamamoto as he looked at him but got no reply. "Hn he's already tried to but he cant because my Bakkoto cancels out the power of Soul reapers his flame attack has no effect on me" he yelled Rukias eyes widened "What?" she asked as she looked at him she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So Shusuke I don't want to believe but your our enemy aren't you" he got no reply only a smirk. Ichigo glared "just who the hell are you" Ichigo said with anger in his voice.

Meanwhile Yuska would sit in his barracks he had told Yoruichi about what happened which didn't surprise her the day was getting crazy and it was just about to get worse. Yoruichi came into the room busting the door open he looked up at her quickly "Something wrong" he asked she nodded her head "It's Ichigo he's in trouble" she said Yuska looked at her with a confused look "tell me everything" he replied.

Back at the Squad 4 barracks Isane walked down the hall of the barracks and heading towards the room that Captain Kou was in she knocked on the door before walking in "Captain Daigeshu I wanted to make sure.." She started until she seen that no one was in the bed she looked tot he window and seen that it was open she then ran to the closet and seen that his haori and zanpakuto was gone. Her eyes widened, she then ran to where her captain was at a quick pace "Captain Unohana, Captain Daigeshu is gone" Isane yelled Unohana smiled "I'm well aware of that I knew he was bound to run off he couldn't stand just sitting around and watching everyone handle this situation while he does nothing I knew he was going to run off sooner or later" she laughed.

Meanwhile Ichigo was face to face with Shusuke Princess Rurichiyo was standing behind Ichigo with Rukia and Captain Yamamoto they were in front of the Squad 1 Barracks. Shusuke was staring down Ichigo both in their bankai forms. "What is the meaning of this why betray the Soul Society this is crazy you were a temporary captain this could have helped you become a permanent captain one day" Ichigo yelled Shusuke glared a him "You have no idea what my reason is for this if you want to know so badly I'll tell you, that head captain of yours killed my father and I will avenge him!" Shusuke yelled as he looked at Yamamoto" Ichigo looked at the head captain then back at Shusuke. "Who was your father" Ichigo asked

"Shin'etsu Kisaragi was my father" he replied this made Yamamoto shocked Shusuke stared him down. "My father was the soul reaper that you murdered" Ichigo looked at Yamamoto "Hey old man is there anything to what he's saying" Ichigo asked "He speaks the truth indeed I did kill a soul reaper who's name was Shin'etsu Kisaragi..I remember that time and place but how did you find out I killed your father" Yamamoto asked. Shusuke glared "he lived for several hours after you left him for dead in the field that last day my father had been acting strangely so I decided to go looking for him...I knew my father trained with his zanpakuto in that field...with his dieing breath he told me he said it clearly he said that you had cut him down" he said Rukia couldn't believe it "It can't be" she said. "It is true he killed his subordinate several years after his death I changed my name enlisted in the thirteen court guard squad and lied that I was from the rukon district I did it to find the truth about my fathers death I gathered many facts and then I recalled a word...the Bakkoto that was the last word my father ever spoke. What was the Bakkoto why did my ftaher need me to hear that word it took years for me to understand but slowly it all fell into place somehow my father had stumbled on to the Bakkotos existence " he paused for a moment and then continued.

"It appears my father was trying to unmask the Bakkotos history so to learn the truth about the Bakkoto he infiltrated the Kasamioji clan and found himself in over his head you were an accomplice of the Kasamioji clan and you were also in on the Bakkotos development my father was aware of your action so you decided that you...had to silence him" Shusuke yelled as he pointed the Bakkoto blade at Yamamoto. "In the years that followed there were many more suspicious and activities sponsored by the Kasamioji clan but you refused to interfere. I saw it all...and swore I'd make you pay... through all those years as I was training myself all I could think about was seeing you crushed. Then I inline myself to the Kasamioji clan and was given the Bakkoto my permitted service in the Patrol corps was noticed that lead to me being promoted to temporary captain for Daigeshu creating this long sorted opportunity my time is now I will avenge my father" He yelled out as he raised his sword.

"No you will die just like your father"

Everyone would then turn to see Kou on the battlefield in his usual captains attire his eyes were dead set on Shusuke "Kou Daigeshu you finally recovered" Yamamoto said Kous expression did not change. "You put my squad through a tough situation and you tried to kill my Lieutenant can't just let you keep on living walking around free you'll die here" He said with a serious tone in his voice if there was a time when you didn't want to be on Kous bad side this was it.

Meanwhile Yoruichi, Ryu Yuska, Toshiro, Shunsui, Byakuya and Ukitake was standing in the middle of the Sereitei. "Byakuya are you done here" Ukitake asked the Lieutenants are mopping up what's left of the enemy forces" He replied Toshiro looked at Shunsui "and your squad" he asked Shunsui smirked "We've taken control of the Bakkoto workshop captain Soi Fon is protecting the sight as we speak" Shunsui replied. Yoruichi sighed "more importantly where is Shusuke Amagai" she asked "Shusuke he entered the compound when Ikkaku and the others first stormed in but I haven't seen him since or his thrid seat Makoto Kibune" Toshiro said her eyes widened "where is he" she asked Yuska looked at Yoruichi with a suspicious look "why are you so concerned about him" he asked Yoruichi looked at him "he orchestrated this entire incident to gain power" she replied everyones eyes widened "what" Yuska and Toshiro said at the same time Yoruichi nodded her head.

"Allow me to explain Kisuke contacted me and requested that I thoroughly investigate the on going confusion regarding the logistics of the Soul Society I began looking into every aspect I could and while doing that I uncovered information on the Kasamioji clans dark side I found out that Kumoi was the first to create a Bakkoto. He applied the clans secret techniques developed over centuries and continued to produce superior weaponry. The Bakkoto allows its barer to gain strength far be on it's barers abilitys but wielding it can be fatal " she said. "we're not certain where Shusuke first learned of the Bakkotos existence but once he learned of it he approached Kumoi with the expressed purpose of having it" Ukitake said

Yuska would growled knowing that Shusuke must have made a huge plan to fool everyone it pissed him off knowing that he was one of those people but then he would see Kibune soring through the air as if he was trying to get away from something he had a huge sword in his hand it looked like a double bladed sword that you would have to hold with two hands to wield Yuska wasn't the only one who had seen this the others did also. "Well speak of the devil there goes Kibune right there" Yuska said. Without any reoly they all headed straight for him and blocked him off "you seem like you're in a bit of a rush there Kibune mind telling me where you're going" Yuska said Kibune gritted his teeth "stay out of this Fudo this does not concern you or anyone here" he yelled Toshiro raised an eyebrow "You will start talking now or I will have you taken into custody" Toshiro exclaimed Kibune would then hold up his sword "Just try if you dare the power of my Bakkoto should be more then enough to take all of you out" Yuska smirked at his statement and stepped in front of the others "let me handle this he seems very confident in this Bakkoto of his I think it's time I show him that those swords are nothing special you see with me I don't need to depend on my Zanpakuto to win a battle I've actually been waiting to try this out" he said Yuska would then take his stance with a serious look on his face "he's mine you guys don't worry I'm not getting in over my head this should only take two minutes" Yuska said as he was getting ready to attack.

**Well that's that chapter sorry it took so long **


End file.
